Between the shadows
by jennyhale
Summary: Draco Malfoy, after a deadly accident, is turned into a vampire to save his life but still he returns Hogwarts to fulfill the final year... Although this year will be a very different year and no one can imagine how much. This story is mainly a Dramione and it has a lot of new characters. It's a translation of madelinegiovani's story.
1. Thump

AN:

English is not my native language, so it's very probable that I make mistakes in grammar, that's why I have some Beta readers working with me.

The fic is not mine, is a translation of "Entre las sombras" by _madelinegiovani_.  
I hope you like it.

* * *

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

It's the first thing I remember, an ear-piercing noise. At first I found it annoying, but gradually I began to realize the rhythm and the different types of sounds around me, sounds that told me I was still alive. At the same time I realized how much I wanted to approach these drum notes. No... I really wanted to find and identify its source... and something inside me wanted to own it-take it completely.

I have thirst.

I'm very thirsty. I'm so thirsty that at times those drums make me believe that they are inviting me to a wonderful fountain where I will satisfy my thirst. I don't know why the first thing that comes to my mind is not water but something warmer and softer, something more aromatic with velvety texture and a taste that even my dry throat can appreciate. My mouth is moistened and watering just thinking about how delicious it will be to drink at last. Thirst is the only thing that bothers me now and I want to drink until no more liquid will fit inside me.

Now I perceive voices around me. I recognize them under the permanent sound calling me. At first I can hardly distinguish anything more than a soft murmur, but as I'm interested to know what they are saying the voices become clearer and the continuous sounds become more quiet. I hear my father talking to my mother, and there is a third voice that I can't identify but isn't unknown to me at all.

"I don't know if we've done well..." my mother says, her tone a lament.

"It's the best we could expect, Narcissa" The voice of my father seems tinged with melancholy despite the strength he wants to transmit. "What do you think Mr. Deveraux?"

"I don't think my opinion is of great importance, Mr. Malfoy." The voice is very beautiful, and it almost seems that is the voice of a god... "All I know is that I've done it as a debt."

"We know." Narcissa says. "But... could you tell me what I can expect? Will my son be the same?"

"Yes, but with some variations..."

What are they talking about?

"Most of his personality and way of life will prevail, but it is probable that, at first, he will have some inconvenience to fit it all."

I stop listening. I don't like what I hear. I prefer to hear the continued sounds although their call is painful and urgent for me. I feel how my mouth is watering again as I allow them engulf me again with their roar. I try to swallow but my throat doesn't let me. My tongue wets my lips; they feel so dry that I am surprised that they are not full of sores and instead they are velvety and soft. It is an inexplicable pleasure since my tongue has never tasted anything so sweet, so strong and delicious.

The surprise makes me curious and I continue touching the rest of my mouth with the tongue and I marvel at the multitude of pleasant sensations that I feel, but when I touch my teeth I notice that they seem firmer, as if I were lapping steel instead of ivory, just without the bitter aftertaste that produces, and I almost jumped when I found something that was not there before... I have fangs. Two pronounced and sharp fangs that when my tongue caresses with them, they cut the soft flesh of my tongue like blades.

My mind reacts instantly, thinking about the pain, but I soon realized that I hardly felt the pain as the tiny and microscopic drops of blood from my tongue overtake me. It's completely crazy to feel so much in such a short time, and with such intensity. My tongue tastes, with each papilla, each of the multiple essences that emerge from these tiny drops. I can sense a salty and sweet taste at the same time with no trace of bitterness of any kind.

The scent of the blood fills my nose and then is when I completely burst into the intensity of this onslaught. This is the most complex perfume I have ever been able to smell, and nothing can describe all the scents that are mixed in it. A dash of cinnamon, a pinch of iron, some ambrosia... The ingredients of such a magnificent essence would be counted by thousands and still wouldn't be completely covered.

When I recover from this unusual attack I realize that my burning throat contracts, waiting for those tiny drops that have evaporated in my mouth. I'm thirsty and I wasted the little available liquid drive me crazy with pleasure... But something in my mind makes me stop this process. I have fangs? What the hell I do with a sharp pair of fangs? My brain works quickly, trying to remember what brought me here.

Where am I exactly? Why do I feel that I can't move any muscle? This is something that has not interested me until now because I was too busy with the explosion of sensations around me, especially with these continuous sounds that do not cease of playing their melody at any time.

I open my eyes and I watch the ceiling above me. It looks like the mouldings of my room but I had never been able to appreciate their complexity. They have a picture that is repeated hundreds of times every millimetre of plaster. I recognize that the drawing is created using lobular forms. And the pores... I see the pores of the plaster while I'm lying in bed! Yes, now I feel the surface, on which my body rests, is fluffy and yet I perceive each of the points that make up the mattress. I see the silk sheets caressing my bare skin and again the smell fills my nostrils. I smell each of the noble woods that compose the furniture, floor, carpet wool, the linen of the curtains... And I see the intricate pattern of wood grains and the cross linked strands of linen... They are true masterpieces...

My sharp ears hear a few steps that are elegant and secure. They don't seem to belong to someone very heavy, more like a person light and elegant... I hope to see my mother soon because the steps are coming closer. I'm surprised to see that in reality it is a man who opens the door, a man who does not match with those steps because it measures about two feet and his body is too hefty for his ride not cause the ground tremble.

Upon seeing how he approached me I realized that he just touched the ground; the man seems to float above it. He gracefully glides over to the bed and sits beside me. His aroma is very beautiful, is not as complex as everything around me. It is more simple and I like it. It's like my nostrils are given a vacation, as if I'm allowed to relax... His features are perfect, like a statue of a god to which had been given life. The skin looks like real marble chiselled with extreme care, and in his eyes you can see the entire spectrum of blue.

"Draco..." the voice is the same that I heard earlier, his voice muffling the drum roll that I hear on the other side of the door a little. "We must speak very seriously..." He sighs and smiles and I see his teeth through his lip briefly "I know that everything is confusing and that it is very difficult for you to focus your attention on something, but you need to listen to me because I'm the best person to explain what is happening to you."

He's right, I want to know but it's hard to ignore everything that catches my attention.

"Maybe is better if I explain to you how you got here because from now on your life is going to be very different."

Lucian explained to me what was lost in my mind, or maybe I did not want to remember. Three nights ago I went out camping with my friends, Crabbe and Goyle, but it seems that we had chosen the worst mountain in the surroundings. We separated as we took a walk and I went into a cave that turned out to be a dragon's lair, and he was not amused from being disturbed. The dragon charred my body and broke it to a point that was not possible for me to recover in any way. My desperate parents had called an old friend of my grandfather and he sent them to Lucian. It turns out that he owed several favours to my family and because of that he agreed to help me.

The way I was saved is eternal conviction. He made me drink some of his blood and I immediately began to recover from burns and all my bones came together as they should, but despite the power his blood has he had no choice and to save my life... he killed me in the process. Lucian isn't a wizard, he isn't a human and hasn't been for a thousand years... Lucian is a vampire. Now I am too.

"Thirst?" That was all I dared to ask.

"Yes, it's bloodlust. At first you will find it hard to bear, but with time it is something that is bearable. You get used to it" He smiled "What you should know is that you have an advantage over the majority of neophytes because, with my blood, I have conveyed to you much of my strength. It will not be so hard to to get used to being around humans if you keep yourself well fed. You also don't need large amounts of blood to survive."

My eyes must have shown my surprise and fear because then he explained me. "During the rest of summer I'll stay with you to explain the details of your new situation. Your parents want you to finish school. I don't agree, but we'll try to make you able to pretend as much as possible that you are still human and we will work on making you capable to be around people without feeling the need of killing them."

"Go back to school?" It seemed totally unrealistic and stupid.

"Yes. Unlike many members of our race you will be able to walk under the sunlight, although it may cost you initially to support direct sunlight, and you may want to stay in the shadows more than before. You may also feel sleepy and clumsy during the day, but eventually you won't notice the difference. There is much to teach you in a short time but I think we can do it. The most important thing now is to feed you."

I looked at him with a look of panic. I didn't want to be a murderer.

"We will hunt together, Draco, I'll make sure that nothing happens."

Knowing that he would be with me made me feel a little better. Part of me was afraid but another trusted him blindly.

We go out of my parent's mansion without meeting anybody. I suppose that he had made sure that nobody came our way. The garden was a real test for my senses. I was capable of smelling every flower and every shrub, even the stones had a distinctive smell. I was capable of differentiating the quartz of the mica in the granite without any type of problem. The gravel under my feet was creating a curious sound that made me feel amazed. But Lucian knew that we had to go away and he urged me to follow him. In the moment in which we put a foot in the sidewalk I realized that it would be very difficult for not remain astonished with every triviality that was appearing before my new senses.

I could smell everything that was surrounding me in kilometres in all directions, and in spite of it being night time my eyes were not noticing the difference. I was walking on a cloud and it didn't bother me that he was taking me by the hand to guide me through this totally new world as I was unable to put a foot in front of the other by my own will.

Without realizing it, and yet watching all that was within my reach, we reach an area of seedy bars where prostitutes plied their trade. Lucian made it clear to me in a very low tone that it would be more comfortable for me and for my conscience if we began with something simple for my first time. I didn't lose detail of each one of his movements and words in spite of the fact that my throat was burning. He chose a brown and high enough girl and he told her a small lie: he wanted his son to debut with a professional.

Actually, now, he was a kind of father to me because he gave me this new life and it was true that I was going to have my debut... but not exactly losing my virginity; and with that my throat would stop burning at last. I guess she saw part of the internal dilemma that was cooking in my mind reflected in my face and she interpreted it as nervousness prior to what she expected to happen. I didn't see her face, I saw only the throbbing vein in her neck. I think she thought I was focused on her breasts but I did not care.

The walk to the nearest hostel was a torture. Lucian was kept between the two of us while he was making clear to her that I was very shy. He offered her a good amount of money so that she accepted that he would be present. I think the poor girl thought this would be a kind of double session. I don't know how but I knew that she didn't care about it. We were the two most handsome men she had ever seen and she almost believed that she had won the lottery. She did not understand how a guy as handsome as me hadn't turned all the girls of my neighbourhood or of my college mad. If she knew that maybe I had more experience in that aspect than her!

But she swallowed the excuse that Lucian told her. Apparently this time I would be sure of myself and I would probably forget some of my shyness. I realized that he was a good liar and I guess that a thousand years teach you how to lie.

Once we were in the room Lucian put aside all pretence and he left her unconscious with a sharp hit. He caught her in his arms as if she weighed no more than a feather and placed her on the bed. Then began my first lesson. For a while Lucian told me about the different ways that things could end that night and told me the best place to bite was her neck, and then he left me free rein with this stranger; The lesson would continue once I had fed. I approached her fearfully, not for me but for her. My mouth was flooded with saliva again. The beating of her heart was inviting me to approach, the artery outlined clearly against her chest. I knelt beside the bed and I was able to look away to focus in him, pleading... I didn't want to kill her. Lucian nodded and I knew he would prevent it.

I approached slowly. I wanted to savour the moment... I opened my mouth and I felt how my fangs were standing out of my jaw. I didn't understand how it was possible that up to that moment they had been confined there. I put a hand on the mattress and the other one on her abdomen; it was very warm in contrast with my skin. I reduced the distance that was separating us a bit more and my self-control started escaping between my fingers. I perforated her thin and fragile skin with my fangs and the blood began to run directly into my mouth…

Pleasure.

For eternal seconds I just felt an immeasurable pleasure. Her exquisite blood filled my mouth and descended down my throat, appeasing the fire that had gripped me since I woke up. The blood spread all over my body and filled me with warmth, though unlike the one before that had burned me, this heat was agreeable and not a torture. The taste that spread through my mouth wasn't comparable to anything I had ever known and pushed me to drink with pleasure until the last drop that flowed through the tiny holes that my fangs had made, were in my mouth.

I got lost completely in the ocean of sensations that washed over me in that split second in which her heart pumped blood forcefully into my mouth as I swallowed as fast as the beat of her heart. Lucian didn't need to stop me, as I felt the blood come with less strength and her heart slowed down lightly, I felt completely satisfied. I pulled away and gave a smile to my new guardian.

"Lick the injuries."

I obeyed and I see that the injuries were closing under my tongue. I took advantage and licked the few drops that had run away

"Our saliva has a very powerful healing property. Remember, it is very important not to leave any trace behind you."


	2. Hogwarts

AN:  
English is not my native language, so it's very probable that I make mistakes in grammar, that's why some Beta readers are helping me.  
The fic is not mine, is a translation of "Entre las sombras" by madelinegiovani.  
I hope you like it.

* * *

Today is September 1st and I have to return to Hogwarts. With Lucian I have learned how to control my thirst, and I also learned how to handle myself with my new status and all the advantages that come with it.

My new mentor is with me at the station, whispering to me the last few tips: if you can't stand the smell close your nostrils, if you can't stand the daylight stay in your room, if you're hungry go to the forest, but don't drink from your classmates... Yes, I've practiced this. I have even been able to go out alone at night without Luc accompanying me, but I know he was near me, watching me through the shadows... That is another detail that I've learned. There are different types of vampires, and we belong to a group that are masters of the shadows.

My parents haven't come to accompany me-they don't tolerate my new situation as a vampire very well. They didn't think about the consequences of calling Lucian, the only thing they thought about was that they didn't want to lose me. Now my mother doesn't support me. Since my conversion I have met her a couple of times, but for short time periods, and she says that my eyes aren't the same and that I have changed too much...that now I'm not her father, however, is dealing better with my conversion, but he isn't happy. Now I'm a monster in his eyes, but at least he is still speaking to me with all the calm he can muster.

But I can't get lost in my thoughts. If I do that I could lower my defenses and I must not hunt in the middle of so many people; that would be too obvious and would not be appropriate.

Crabbe and Goyle are surprised to see me among the living, although they don't know that I'm not actually alive, but that way will be more comfortable for all of us. I guess I'll have to give the excuse of a plastic surgeon.

I sighed. It was time to leave. The steam locomotive exhaled steam and roared like a beast wanting to go out of his burrow. I said goodbye to Luc with a mere nod and went to one of the wagons.

The first thing I felt was the scent of wood and varnish hitting my nose, and the next thing I felt was the smell of blood filling me completely. I held a growl in my throat. Before coming Luc and I went hunting together, and I was surprised at how easy is to convince someone to let you drink a few drops of blood from their arteries. I guess when you're as beautiful as we are it is easy to get dates, even in a coffee shop.

Honestly, now I understand why Lucian has never gotten tired of being a vampire and has always been concerned about keeping up with the century in which he lives. Another thing I have to remember is not to count the time in centuries, decades or fifteen years... I think that despite being dead and having studied more than I ever got to imagine, this has been one of the best summers of my existence/life.

Something caught my attention. A pair of amber eyes were watching me, half closed, through the window of one of the compartments it is daytime and I can't control everything that happens in the middle of the shadows, but I wish I knew what they were talking in that particular compartment... That thought remained in my head when I entered the cubicle where my _friends_ waited for me. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson. This last was very surprised when she saw me. I guess I really have changed something, as my mother said, but the look Pansy gave was absolute adoration and delight. Yes, it is definitely very likely that I have changed a bit.

"How are you, Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"Healthy as a horse..." I smiled.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Goyle asked.

"Totally." I refrained myself from doing anything else but smile. My fangs were well hidden and wouldn't come out until I needed them. "Anyway, I'm a little tired... If you don't mind, I'll take a nap."

I fell into the seat and lowered the curtain of the window with an extreme slowness for my taste because I didn't want to scare them. It's a pain having to do everything so slowly, but I have to concentrate. If I move the way my body reacts now I would just be a blur in their eyes. I would have entered, dropped the curtain and I would have sat in less than a second.

I closed my eyes now that I was properly protected from the light of the sun, and I concentrated on the shadows around me. The most important thing was that I couldn't let myself go because if I fell into lethargy and any of them came near me he or she would die because of my lethal reflexes, the fruit of being in the most vulnerable moment we have-the day. I ordered the shadows to whirl around me, enough to serve me of alarm if anyone came too close to me, discreetly so as not to appear that I disappeared in them. Not that I enclosed in a cocoon of shadows, but they were close to me. Surely everyone was feeling the shiver travel down their backs; apparently this kind of power creates an automatic reaction in all living creatures. That is why my parents had feared me despite the love they professed me when I first came before them.

To entertain myself and not doze off, I tried to concentrate on the shadows of the train. That way I heard several things, some of them very interesting.  
"Didn't you say that Draco was half dead?" Pansy asked, sure they thought I was fast asleep and I have to remember to breathe.

"I assure you that if I hadn't seen with my own eyes how burned he was, I would think like you." Crabe was totally surprised.

"Well, he doesn't look even a little tan," Blaise joked.

"I would say that he is more pallid than before and also more handsome," Pansy said.

"We can't judge that." Blaise cleared his throat.

I wasn't very interested in their conversation so I slipped, with my thoughts, to the next compartment in which were enough shadows to hear something that would keep me awake. Apparently a large part of the students had heard that this summer I almost died. To be honest the gossip system of the school, even when we aren't in there, would be the envy of any spy. Nothing escapes the gossipers.

Most of the conversations had me as the protagonist, my new look over everything. Apparently I'm much paler than before, thinner and more attractive. It's fun to hear what people think of my new condition, but several compartments further I found a discussion that I didn't like at all.

"Have you noticed Malfoy?" a girl asked.

"No, and the truth is that I don't care..." a boy answered.

"Since we killed Voldemort, he doesn't seem so cocky," another boy added.

"He seems...different" she murmured.

"Surely he is afraid of us," the second one was laughing.

"No...not fear..." Her voice disappeared.

I was worried about that voice, I knew perfectly to whom it belonged. Granger. Sure that smarty had noticed a detail that had escaped me. Apparently I had to show beaten in front of those stupid... No... They can sit and wait.

All the paraphernalia of pure blood and dirty blood means nothing to me since I've tasted the real blood. I couldn't care less about the birth of my classmates... Their blood is all the same...red, warm, sweet and salty... But I'd better entertain myself with something else before my fangs come to light with just the memory of blood...

It's already night. We are reaching the castle and there I expected Snape. I know what he will say, but I don't know how he'll greet me. When I go down the carriage, for a second, I forget to move slowly and of course it had to be in front of _him_. My eyes were fixed on his face. He is still very good at Occlumency, but I can smell his fear overflowing from every pore of his skin. I also feel his blood circulating through his veins, his heart pounding...

"Welcome, Mr. Malfoy," he said in a strained voice. "Please, follow me."

My classmates don't understand, but I know he'll tell me the rules-which I have been told hundreds of times.

"Of course, Professor Snape." I follow him through the corridors to the dungeon in silence.

"How are you, Draco?" he asked once we were alone.

"Well," I smiled, "a little dead, but nothing more," I say, sitting down on the desk.

"How have you been...well...you know?" It was fun to see him so uncomfortable.

"Thirsty?" I asked. "Pretty good, my new tutor has given me good lessons and you shouldn't worry about me killing any student." I shrugged "The truth is that I'm slowly getting used to my new diet and every time I need to feed less often... I guess you will have thought of that detail, right?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore asks you to limit yourself to hunt the animals of the Forbidden Forest." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Am I the one putting him nervous or it's my new situation? "We also want to emphasize that you can't feed from any student. Your chambers will be your choice... we hope you understand that you can't live in the dungeons anymore."

"I understand. Indeed, I agree." I got up and walked over to him "I want a quiet place where I don't have to concentrate on thinking about all the blood that surrounds me... a place where I can _sleep_ if I consider it necessary and where no one wakes me up..." I smiled again. "It's very important that nobody tries it because when in lethargy I'm not conscious and the only active thing is the most basic instinct of survival. And even though I'll attend most of the classes, it's very likely that I will miss a few of them."

"Agreed. That's what you'll argue with the director after dinner. He'll wait for you in his office." He avoided my gaze.

"Tell me something, Severus... Are you afraid of me?" I asked.

"No, it's not that." His eyes were fixed on mine.

"I can smell it..."

"A part of me fears of what you've become automatically, especially knowing it. Another part feels automatic rejection and repulsion, but mostly I feel sorry for you..." he said. "I'm sorry you had to become a monster to survive."

"I guess we can't decide our own destiny...but to make you feel better I'm not a monster... I haven't killed anyone."

Pity? I approached the door too quickly and opened cautiously, I didn't want to tear it from its hinges.

"Yet." I could hear him as if he had shouted it, but I know he said it to himself, only his lips moving to form the word.

I walked through the dining room to make an appearance, and the smell of so much food almost nauseated me. The truth is that sometimes an overdeveloped sense of smell can give many headaches. So much for the concern over the smell of blood when it turns out that what can get me to lie down is the smell of food.

I went to the Slytherin table, ignoring the whispers that took place in my way. I looked arrogantly toward the staff table and found Dumbledore in the midst and he smiled, welcoming me; I'll find out later whatever he wants to tell me.

I did not want to draw too much attention, not more than I had already done I mean, so I sat on the place my friends had reserved for me on the table between Blaise and Pansy. At least they don't eat much, unlike Crabbe and Goyle... Immediately they tried to fill my plate with food, but I politely refused, saying that I wasn't hungry. They don't care since I've never been a glutton.

"What did he want? Snape I mean," Blaise asked.

"He wanted to tell me a few things, nothing major." I tried to let him know I didn't want to talk about it. "I've a new room, that's all."

"Why?" Pansy asked, horrified.

"I need certain facilities since I had...the accident." I prefer to look weak, it is the best excuse to justify the change of bedroom and absences to the classes. "I'm not entirely restored..." I grimaced, trying to look like I was in pain.

"Do you have lifelong consequences?" Blaise asked, intrigued. Yes, a real snake.

"A few..." I smiled, trying not to set my eyes on his, "although nothing that can't be done..."

"But... What kind of consequences?" Vincent asked. He was concerned about my state, not for nothing, since he was the one who took me out of the cave.  
"Relax, I'm telling you it's not nothing I can't live with, only that you'll have to look for a new seeker for the Quidditch team." I shrug. I don't think that I might be able to play under direct sunlight.

Greg breathed hard.

"But no worries, seriously. Otherwise, I'm strong as an oak."

I managed to change the topic of the conversation and they begin to think who would be the captain and who would take my place on the team. When the food was gone I could breathe a little easier. Dumbledore stood up to give the usual rules but I realized that on this occasion, he made special emphasis on the rule of the Forbidden Forest.

I guess he doesn't want me coming across anyone while I am hunting, not that I was going to be neglected.

Everyone got up and they began to go to the door while I stayed a little longer at the table to be the last leaving the room. I thought it was funny. They looked like animals returning to their stables, and from my point of view they were that more than ever, but a pair of amber eyes were watching me.

I turned to face her eyes and she immediately looked down and her face flushed... That almost caused an attack on me. I felt my fangs against my lips and my mouth watered when I saw how her blood was flowing through her cheeks, but I managed to direct my sight to another point that was not so provocative, and at the same time I remembered that I had hunted that morning.

When everyone went to the bedrooms of their household, I went to Dumbledore's office intrigued by what he had to say. When I got the gargoyles, they watched me with their stone eyes and I found it very funny. They opened soon after, though I had already memorized every chisel that the artist had given at the time. I went upstairs and entered the office of the old director, and I was surprised to see Lucian sitting on a couch and waiting for me.

"Good evening, Draco," he greeted me with his lovely voice while making an almost imperceptible nod.

"Good evening, sir," I greeted him, but my bow was more pronounced. I looked towards Dumbledore. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good to see you, Mr. Malfoy," he said, smiling warmly. "Master Deveraux and I were discussing how good you seem to be...taking your new condition."

"Yes, it seems that you manage quite well without me, young man," Luc said.

"Thank you. I had a good professor," I say with a half smile. "Anyway, I think at first I'll miss some lessons, Professor Dumbledore. I was talking about it with Professor Snape before dinner."

"Yes, something I was told. I guess there will be no problems, the professors won't be an obstacle, I'll see to it."

"Thank you."

"Please feel free to come to me with any question or problem you have."

It astonished me how sincere he seemed, but above all he seemed calm despite being alone with two vampires.

"Anyway, Master Deveraux has no objection of coming to the castle if you need it."

"Yes, Draco, we are interested, above all, in helping you to control this situation. You have to understand that Professor Dumbledore risks a lot having you come back." As he risked in his day letting a werewolf to study here for seven years, I would only be here of course. "But don't think that we are stealing the credit for what you have achieved today: The journey by train, the carriage ride and dinner... That can be challenging even for some vampires with more experience than yours."

Once I left Dumbledore and Deveraux talking in the office I took a long walk through the castle, looking for a place to rest. After several turns around a hallway the door of the room I wanted appeared. I guess I had it in mind from the beginning and I wasn't disappointed-it was everything I wanted and more. Anyway I was likely to find some alternative shelter so that nobody could find it based on developing a routine. It is very difficult for any student to even get close to hurt me, but I have to limit the possible risks.

**CLARIFICATIONS:**

Draco can't be reflected in mirrors.

His skin is even whiter than before and has a silky texture. His hair is completely blond and no longer seems to be oxygenated, but it shines as if it had its own life and is silky and strong to the touch. His eyes are still gray, but lighter than they were before.

The way he moves is totally elegant, he makes no noise when he walks. Every step is a combination of elegance and decision, he has to walk with what's for him a very slow speed, because the natural speed for him is invisible to the human eye.

Being close to Draco gives people the creeps because of the shadows, they are a very disturbing characteristic of his new condition. Though, I'm not going to explain much more about it, I prefer you go discovering little by little as it appears in the story.

That's the clarification made by the original author in this chapter.

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Hunt

**AN:**

English is not my native language, so it's highly probable that I make mistakes in grammar, that's why some Beta readers are helping me.

The fic is not mine, it is a translation of "Entre las sombras" by madelinegiovani.

I hope you like it.

* * *

In a week of school I only had problems in the subject of History of Magic: it is impossible to me to attend this class, it is impossible to prevent me from sleeping. The first and only class that I went to was a nightmare, as soon as Professor Binns started talking I had to leave immediately, I could feel my body beginning to become rigid as a result of the sun coming through the windows and the monotony of his speech. His classes and Ancient Runes Study, along with meal times, are the only moments that I allow myself to miss. Mainly because they are soporific, because they coincide with the hours when the sun is at it's highest and because I still can't stand the smell of food, otherwise I try to attend all the classes I can, but if they are at noon, then I usually stay in my room.

There was also the detail of the Slytherin house. My classmates didn't get used to my new attitude, I was more strange than usual, much quieter, I wasn't joking as before and I ignored the girls who gathered the courage to approach me. It is difficult to explain. On the one hand I was afraid to talk to them, to relax too much, but on the other hand, I needed all the power of concentration that I have to avoid running to my refuge when the sun rose. At the same time I wasn't in a mood to joke, it is a bit complicated to find the grace of something when you have so many things in mind: stay awake, avoid moving too fast, don't bite anyone, don't break their soft bodies, don't react violently because of a simple touch… Because that was the worst thing, not knowing my condition, they touched me at all the time. Pats on the back, arms, loving caresses, they encountered me...

My favorite subject was still Potions, despite not having the favor of Snape, something that hardly anyone had realized. It was a blessing to be under tons of stone in that damp and dark environment in which I felt so comfortable. Also, this was the last of all the classes, so as time went on I could enjoy more and more of the complexity of the potion that I was doing, my mind was releasing from all the ties that I had for the day and only focused on the cauldron, my body was liberated from the tension and relaxing as the sun was about to put on and that meant I should no longer feel the danger.

The nights were perhaps the most curious part of my new school experience. Before, I was limited by my body. I needed sleep, but now that need was different and at other hours, besides, I really didn't sleep to rest, but I needed it to not unleash a slaughter. I walked the entire castle and I found the famous Chamber of Secrets, it wasn't difficult at all to enter there. I was curious that one of my new gifts was the ability to speak Parseltongue, but I had already discovered that I understood the sounds of other animals, so I concluded that this new gift was not limited to snakes. Having discovered that chamber, I decided to convert it in my refuge, it was far below the castle and it would be much more difficult to access for other students. From what I know, the only one who spoke Parseltongue was Potter and and I don't think he wants to go back in there. I also ventured into the library and I discovered a really fascinating world, my mind registered what I read in a more efficient way than my limited mortal mind had done before, it wasn't strange to find me at the dawn engaged in some advanced magic volume. That's when I realized that someone else acted in a different way than she did before.

She was watching me, studying me... she knew what I had become. I knew she had guessed, she was so smart, so studious... of course. Granger was not fooled by rational and logical explanations when her mind registered the changes and evidences. Not that anyone could see me and say, "Hey, this guy is a vampire." But there were certain details that could expose me to people who can unite and form a puzzle of evidences. I don't eat anything, unconsciously I examine my surroundings like a predator, my reflexes are infinitely faster and even though I control myself enough, I can't avoid some too fast answers for a normal boy of seventeen. I also have the tendency of not moving for long periods of time, if I want I can look like a statue, my skin is infinitely clearer than it was before, my way of walking has changed- though I try with all my strength to walk slowly and making sounds, I often don't have any success doing that. But the most significant of all is the fact that I lost my reflection, not because I'm a vampire, but because I am one that controls the shadows. There is something that causes inconsistency between one and another. Surely she has been vigilant until she noticed that my reflection didn't appear in a window before she finished connecting the dots.

I guess I should worry about the fact that she knows my true nature, but I don't get to care. I think part of me wants everyone to know what I am now and at the same time I don't want them to know, that's a curious feeling. I wish they knew that at least that I'm not the same Draco I was before, I'm no longer funny, I have no any particular interest in annoying those who are supposed to be inferior to me... actually no one can be nothing like me. But I can't let them know what I am, because then I would be in danger, I can't allow someone to have that power over me, even though all the strength that Luc gave me with his blood, I must be cautious. But it will be funny to see what she does with her deductions. I'll be watching her to see if she says something to her friends or if by some chance she said something to the teachers.

It's Friday. Classes are over and everyone goes to dinner, I guess I can't let it go for tonight and I should also feed a little. Almost a week, I managed to withstand all temptations. I was able to contain myself... until this afternoon in Herbology, I could hear the hearts of my colleagues, feel the blood flowing through each of the superficial veins… When I saw Professor Sprout with a large knife I knew someone could cut and then I will jump over that person to lick the precious liquid... I walked out the door quickly, I only care to get away from any possibility of exposing myself. I ran to my room without slowing my speed, because despite the weakness that the day caused me, I'm able to run so fast that the human eye is not able to see me. I locked myself in the four walls of my room, I was no longer feeling the power of the sun on my muscles, and I lay down in my bed to sleep until evening.

Now I walk around the hallway, waiting for everyone to be locked in the safety of the castle so I can go out and hunt ... not that I'm hungry, but I'm starting to feel a throbbing necessity in my throat to enjoy the magnificent pleasure of blood. I walk quietly into the lobby, not that I necessarily have to go out through the door, I could just jump through any window, the fall will not affect me at all, but I want to make sure everyone is inside the castle, that nobody is ending some practice outside. I arrive in time to see the last students entering the castle, it was Potter's small group... and she looks at me in a way that I can't decipher...

For that one moment, I don't care. My throat reminds me that I can't waste my time and that I can't go into the dining room to find out what that curious look means. I leave the castle and I walk with apparent slowness towards the forest. I felt the darkness waiting for me in the woods, but I rejected it in order to hunt, my prey didn't have to know that I'm there and the shadows would alert them. I can't hunt humans, I have to be careful with the other supernatural creatures of the forest and I just hope I find some of the animals that now populate the forest. Dumbledore has asked Hagrid to fill the forest with 'normal' animals such as bears, wolves, foxes, elk and deer, so I can hunt. Hagrid may have put something of his own, because I heard a roar that doesn't resemble the roar of none of those predators, I can't help smiling when the aroma of a large feline reaches my nostrils. I think I'll start with that animal.

Anyway this is my first night of hunting alone and in addition in a completely unknown territory, this forest has dangers even for me. I stand still after advancing two steps and I focus on all my senses. The smell of the animals tells me where I should look, my eyes detect the slow movement and my ears record the gentle sound of padded feet against the humus that covers the floor. But I need to know before the situation of my opponents and I use the shadows to my advantage... yes, now I can see the whole forest, I know where the centaurs, the giant, the unicorns and every one of the creatures that inhabit it are. I even see the real extension of the forest... I want to explore each corner of the forest, those in which no one would even put a finger, but my thirst reminds me again that I didn't come here to play. On the contrary, I'm here to hunt... although I take note of the lair of werewolves to avoid it carefully, because it is too close to where the bears are .

Now that I've decided that my targets will be the lions, I begin a totally silent career, it may seem odd, but my feet make no noise when I jump through the wreckage of fallen trees, even though they are wrapped in expensive Italian shoes. My body is fully tensioned, ready to attack. The lion is also taking a walk through the forest, recognizing his new territory, just like me, but he hasn't located any prey yet and I already have. I jump over him and I put my arms around him, like iron pliers, while he fights hard under my weight, but I do not give him any options, he can't escape and he stops moving as soon as my fangs pierce his skin. I am surprised to note that his blood is completely different from human blood, it doesn't have the same taste, it feeds me and gives me strength, but it doesn't provides me with the pleasure that even a single drop of human blood can give me, however it has a wild savor that gives me a different satisfaction. I lick the wound when I finish to prevent his teammates from attacking him. I caress his hair while he is calm and I play with the possibility of giving him some of my blood so that he might be more docile with me, but I don't want that, I prefer to let him go free from any ties. I get up and I go with a renewed strength towards the castle, thinking how well I'm going to pass hunting at night. It is then that I hear the scream.

I focus my eyes on the direction from which the scream came. I perceive the scent of a human and a werewolf out of their hunting area. The shadows allow me to discern a figure lying on the ground and another moving towards her. There is no doubt about what is happening. I sighed mentally as I start a desperate race, I can't allow any student to be eaten in the forest while it is dark and I am suppose to be hunting, even if Dumbledore was with me, everyone who knows my condition would immediately accuse me of breaking the stupid rule that allows me to study my last year.

When I reach the tiny clearing I deal with the situation. The werewolf is in front of me, but maybe the huge trunk that is between us doesn't allow him to perceive me, the wind is in my favor and at the same time his prey is in front of me. I jump in the middle of the race and I throw myself against his body giving him a hard blow that knocks him to the ground. I get up quickly and I move back to put myself between him and what he believed would be his food, I can't turn around to see the damn insane human yet because I have to be aware of the claws and jaws of the werewolf. It's my first real fight and I hate that it has to be with one of the few creatures that can get to harm me, if I lose blood there was only one source of blood close that would allow me to recover and that would be quite counterproductive to my position at school. The werewolf has risen in the second that has lasted my analysis of the situation, his roar is of anger and frustration, he is alone, I know that because otherwise I would already be torn into small pieces... I will not give him any more opportunities to recover. The shadows swirl around me and I feel how they want to help, yes, I don't want to get close to those claws again, my mind knows what to do in a fraction of a millisecond. I make the shadows attack the werewolf with all the anger that I've accumulated inside me towards the idiot human who dared to enter the woods but I can't attack him, I don't care that the werewolfe has to suffer in his place. I hit him hard on each point to which the tentacles of the shadows have access. I don't want to kill him, I know that tomorrow, when he wakes up as a man, he will regret what has happened tonight. After several attacks he falls unconscious. I don't want to know how long he needs to wake up, I turn to catch the student, my mind just registers that it is a girl while I pick her up quickly and run off to the castle.

When we are several meters from the forest I stop running and I begin to walk with tranquility, I suppose that she will be unconscious because of the things she has seen, the shock or because she has not said anything, even a brief "thank you". I looked down and I find _her_ watching me with curiosity, she had to be _her_... Granger.

"Hello." She says in a thin voice, her cheeks flushed again in a very delicious way "Thanks for saving me from the werewolf."

"Sure." I sigh with a bit of annoyance. "Can you tell what the hell were you doing in the forest, Granger?" I want to know why I had to get her out from the forest.

"I was following you." She is still blushing, more and more "I'm sorry. I didn't want to give you any problems..."

"And I suppose that you didn't want me to know that you followed me, right?" I looked at her with amusement "Why did you follow me?"

"I saw you leaving the castle and I wondered what you would do, when I saw that you went into the woods... I was afraid that…" she stopped.

"What were you afraid of?" I urged her.

"That you were going to feed from a human or a centaur." She whispered in a very low volume, I wouldn't have heard it if my senses weren't so sharp.

"Sure. I guess that you didn't remember what Dumbledore said in the welcome dinner, right?" She bit her lip and the blood filled them instantly "I think I remember that he said that this year it was vitally important that any student does not enter the Forbidden Forest... If you also join the fact that Dumbledore isn't as crazy as people believe, you should have figured out that he is aware of my new condition and that he would be aware of my needs." I couldn't help laughing, "I can't believe you didn't realized that he would never allow me to be here if I was planning to kill someone in the surroundings."

"You have not killed anyone?" She asked with a tone similar to hope.

"No. Nobody or anything." I sighed. We were already arriving at the castle "I don't need to kill anyone to feed, Granger." I looked into her eyes but night prevented me from seeing that delicious amber tone "Are you happy?" She nodded. "Now I'd appreciate if you don't say anything to anybody, okay?"

"Yes, I promise I will not say anything. Can you put me down please?" She asked flustered "It's a bit embarrassing to..."

"Sorry." Lowering her being careful not to hurt her. "I didn't realize." The truth is that she weighs nothing.

"Although I'm not saying anything to anyone..." She thought for a while, "Would you mind a lot if I ask you some questions about...?"

"I guess that you will not let me rest until I say yes, right?" She blushes again, this woman would be a nightmare for any vampire. "Okay, but in return you will have to do me a favor..." I was amused to see how she paralyzed, what she would think I was going to ask? "Sometimes I can't attend some lessons and I can't depend on the notes that Goyle and Crabbe take... if they remember to take them... would you mind letting me use yours?" I smiled because of her amazement, it took her several seconds to reply.

"Of course, of course... no problem." I guess she was not expecting something so... human.

"What do you want to ask?" I couldn't stop smiling, I was amused by the way she was looking at me.

"Well... I don't know..." she looked around. We were on the stairs to the entrance "Can we go to another place a little warmer and less inhospitable first?" She hugged herself searching for warmth. I hadn't noticed, I don't feel the cold like them, my body temperature is usually similar to the temperature of a dead person, but when I just drink blood my body temperature approaches the temperature of a human, but my body doesn't register the temperature changes in the same way a human's nervous system would. If I take into account that it is night in a mountainous area in the middle of Great Britain and the adrenaline was gone from her blood, she was freezing.

"Of course, sorry for not realizing it before." I took off my jacket and I put it on her shoulders while I pick her up again to reach the castle faster. "Better?" I put her down again.

"Yes, thank you." Now I could see her eyes better and her flushed cheeks "Do you know some place where we can sit and talk whilst being warm?"

"Yes." I couldn't help but smile because of how she was acting, I smelled fear in her skin and yet she wanted to be with me, a vampire and her old biggest enemy... alone. "Do you mind if I take you back in my arms, to avoid wasting time and that no one sees you with me in the process?" She looked at me with frightened eyes "I can wander around the castle but at this time you should be in your bedroom... in bed." I reminded her.

"Yes, of course. No problem."

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Delicious

**AN:**

English is not my native language, so it's highly probable that I make mistakes in grammar, that's why some Beta readers are helping me.

The fic is not mine, it is a translation of "Entre las sombras" by madelinegiovani.

I hope you like it.

* * *

She shrugged inside my jacket. I guess some part of her was thinking it was smarter to go to her bedroom, warm and safe from vampires and werewolves. I took her in my arms again and I ran like a flash into a room that I had found on my walks around the castle. On the way we found Filch, though he could not say anything because I passed so quickly by his side that he must have felt only a current of air at his side. As I got to the room I placed her on the sofa. It was an old rest room for teachers, from the time when there were more students and more subjects. The room had comfortable sofas, desks, empty cabinets and shelves filled with old textbooks.

"Does it seem appropriate enough to you?" I leaned back on the couch that was in front of her.

"Yes, thank you." It was funny to see how she tried to remain calm despite everything that was going through her mind.

"Good then... shoot." I smiled again, intrigued to know her questions.

"Why did you save me?" Curious. Nothing happens if I tell her the truth.

"Because if I hadn't saved you, your body or your disappearance would have been attributed to me and I don't want to have problems, I just want to finish school and then dedicate myself to..." I thought about that almost half a second. I didn't know exactly what to say. I hadn't thought about it. "...something else."

"Yeah... I guess it must be a problem if something happens to someone because everyone would think it was you... Of course." It was clear that she was confused.

"You wouldn't mind if I ask you some questions in return, right?"

She looked scared.

"Could you explain how you are able to be here with me calmly? In case you haven't noticed, you're alone, nobody knows you're with me, and I think we both know that by now you know what I am."

"A vampire," she said quietly. "I suppose that after taking so much trouble to save me from a werewolf you will not throw yourself on me to kill me, and you said before that you can't afford anyone to suspect you if something happens to any student. I don't think I have to be afraid of you in that regard." She smiled slightly at the logic of her reasoning.

"Yeah, but I'm me... You know what I mean." I was having a great time looking at her expressions crossing her face.

"No... I don't think I do." In her eyes I saw how confused she was.

"Draco Malfoy," I simply said and she was still as before. "I remember we were enemies, Granger." I sighed.

"Yes, it is true, but you've made it very clear that _we were_." She narrowed her eyes. She was calmer now, and this was a more normal field for her mind. "Since Voldemort was defeated, Malfoy, you've acted very well. You haven't complained about anything. I would even say that you have molded to the new system without any problems. You're not my enemy now, only a classmate, like everyone else."

Actually it was true. Most of Slytherin only wanted to study and forget everything that had happened.

"Of course. One last question before answering yours." I smiled mischievously "Is it usual for you to spend the nights in unknown rooms with male classmates, Granger?" I asked, expecting to see those cheeks blush again.

"No, Malfoy," she groaned. "Although I don't think that I have to worry about that subject considering your new status, right?"

I can't help being surprised. Instead of blushing she is smiling and she is happy with herself for her deduction. "Sorry, but I don't understand what you mean." I got up to sit properly to be able to tell from her expression what she meant. "Can you explain what you mean?"

Now she looked at me, surprised. "You're a _vampire_," she emphasized.

"Yes," I agreed.

"You're dead," she said.

"No, not dead," I corrected.

"You can't... Well...you aren't..." she got stuck there, "right?"

"If you mean that because I am a vampire and I'm not technically alive I can't… That's not reason enough to be able or unable to have sex with someone..." I looked into her eyes.

"Can you?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Yes." I smiled, trying to disturb her.

"But...you hate me and I don't attract you in that way... So I can stay calm, right?" Her assumptions were increasingly becoming meaningless. "Right?" she repeated.

"Well, the absolute truth is that many of my perspectives have changed." I had to restrain myself not to laugh "You're a young woman and if you ever get a chance to care about your aspect, certainly you would be very attractive to a good part of the male students and even for a fraction of the females. I still remember the Yule Ball in fourth year."

I watched her in an obvious and shameless way. "If you wouldn't use so many items you would emphasize your figure more. When I held you in my arms I could get an idea of your curves, and I must admit they are quite inviting... Also I suppose that you don't realize it but your blush is something that makes you very attractive to me." I intentionally left my fangs slightly exposed when I smiled. I enjoyed seeing that she was blushing more, and I decided to approach her until I was a few inches from her face.

"And until tonight, I have fed off of delicious girls... It's much nicer to feel the body of a woman against me than the body of a lion."

She winced and turned away from me to the other side of the couch.

"But I've promised I wouldn't feed from any student," I sighed, "and I'm bound by my honor to that promise." I looked at her again and I realized that everything I said was true. She is beautiful but she doesn't want to take advantage of it, and it is true that right now I would love to caress her throat with my tongue... "Although I assure you that you would enjoy every moment..." I couldn't help saying huskily, the dryness of my throat compelling me to take her but I refrained and I didn't move. I had fed that night and I didn't need more blood...but her cheeks were inviting me.

"I doubt it," she dared to say.

"You shouldn't have said that..." I felt the urge to prove it and I walked slowly to her, still looking into her eyes. "I promised not to feed, but this isn't the same..." I moved my lips towards hers, waiting for her to move away.

All this talk about blood and thinking about the pleasant and exciting ways in which I had fed during the summer in Lucian's company provoked me, and at that moment I wanted nothing but to drink her blood-even a single drop. I wanted to have it on my lips and savor it with my tongue...

She didn't push me away, neither did she attempt to get me away. I continued approaching until I touched my lips with hers and I forgot everything and I focused on kissing her as no one had ever kissed her… Her taste was delicious. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and how her body glued to mine when I put my tongue between her lips to enjoy even more in that brief moment what I couldn't enjoy with the lion. That brought to my mind the taste of blood and I couldn't stop the fangs from appearing. Her tongue was also playing in my mouth at that precise moment and it caressed my fangs…

Two drops of blood were detached and then I knew that this was a completely indescribable pleasure. I pulled her to me, feeling her body curve against mine, and I wanted more... I caressed her body with a real desire to have her against me, hoping that all those clothes would not be an obstruction. I slipped my hands under the layers and I found her warm and silky skin. She sighed inside my mouth at the touch of my skin against hers... I left her lips only to caress her throat with my tongue. She moaned with pleasure even though I had only kissed her...

In the instant that my fangs were about to bite her throat I realized what I was about to do and I walked away from her. I walked to the door to put enough space between us. I couldn't afford such a mistake. I felt her frustration when she stopped feeling the weight of my body against hers, and her eyes exhaled fire when she located me.

"I told you that you would enjoy it." I smiled. "But I can't bite you or we will have too many problems, trust me."

"What was that?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, most people call it kissing...but depending on the jargon you want to use there are many vulgar synonyms..."

"No, Draco, I mean why have you gone?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

"In case you haven't noticed you've touched my teeth and part of your blood has fallen into my mouth... I was about to bite you..." I couldn't help but snap, and I liked the chill that ran down her spine. "You are delicious..." I murmured, leaning closer to her again.

"Delicious?" she asked with an incredulous snort.

"I think at least you can take it as a compliment if a vampire says you're delicious..." Something in her look made me approach her with caution. "It isn't just your blood, but all of you..." I didn't understand how she could be so downcast when a few moments ago she was shivering with pleasure at my kisses and caresses. "...Seriously, Hermione, you're a very beautiful and desirable girl, not only for your blood... I guess that seems strange coming from me, but..."

She looked at me and her eyes seemed ready to tear up.

"Don't cry, please..." No man can resist tears as these, the result of an anxiety you don't know and can't erase. I sat down beside her and hugged her tightly. "You were supposed to be having fun asking me hundreds of questions, you weren't supposed to be crying after I kissed you."

At that moment it seemed that the gates had opened as a river of tears started falling down her cheeks... I recognize it. I'm a damn softy who can't stand the tears of women, ever, and it hurts your pride in a situation like this.

I lifted her chin and gently kissed each of the tears that fell down her face. I continued the route to the edge of her face and I gently stroked her hair and turned to kiss every inch of her face from her forehead to her lips without forgetting her wet eyelids. Her lips now had a salty taste and she was even trembling, a bit.

"Please..." I gently caught her lower lip between mine, "...don't keep crying..." I took her mouth with extreme care and she started gradually opening it up to me. "Please..."

She wasn't crying anymore, her body stopped shaking, her tongue returned to play with mine, and I heard her sigh with pleasure instead of anxiety. I had to stop kissing her, but this time I didn't run away with the taste of blood or the temptation of it. I was just slowing the pace of my kisses until I only caressed her lips with mine "Thanks..."

"Do you think you're a god because you have silenced my tears with kisses?" she whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Not exactly...but you have ceased crying." I smiled.

"Phantom." She smiled and opened her eyes again to look at me.

"Would it be too bold to ask you what triggered that?" I asked calmly, just showing my curiosity and without stopping watching those amber eyes.

"Your lies," she answered. "Draco, please, you don't have to coax me by saying that I am _delicious_. I am me, Hermione Granger, bookworm and mudblood," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I had my moment of glory, in fourth grade I went to a dance with a famous Quidditch player and I helped the famous Harry Potter end Voldemort, but I'm still me." She sighed again.

"Look, Hermione... I don't need to lie to you to take you to bed," I said with a half smile. "If you don't look yourself in the mirror and if your friends don't know what's in front of them, it's the fault of others. Victor Krum didn't come to the ball with just a bookworm, he arrived with a real beauty, and I can assure you it cost him a lot to be a good boy that night. Right now I'm passing all this fatal... Right now I'm having a bad time..."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, dear, I'm a vampire, one of the most selfish creatures in the world. We take what we want and we destroy whatever is in our way to get it. At this moment I want you, I want to feel your naked body against mine..." I closed my eyes as I described the scene, "I want to hear you gasp and sigh with pleasure, and of course I want to bite your neck at the moment that we both reach the climax in order to enjoy the orgasm in your blood that will fill my mouth..." I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I want all that and more...and not just because you're a bookworm or because you're the one who is here..." I say, moving closer to her.

"I desire you because you are Hermione Granger, not Harry Potter's friend or the girl who Victor Krum took to the dance. And with respect to the mudblood comment I suppose you understand that today I'm not stupid enough to believe in the moronic differences of the origins of the blood, and yours-like it or not-is delicious." I sighed because I knew she would soon run to the door. Her heart was beating at an incredible speed, like when she faced the werewolf.

"You say that you seriously don't need to lie to me...? Do you really think I'm...pretty?" she whispered quietly.

"Dear , pretty is an insult for you." I half smiled when I saw her cheeks flushing. "And I haven't seen anyone with such a capacity to blush like yours," I say, looking at her lips. "You really enjoy tempting me, don't you?" My fangs were again out of their sleeves, ready to bite her.

"You say that you made a deal, but...what would happen if I offer you my blood voluntarily?"

I looked at her with wide eyes, and inside me there was mixed feelings-honor, the duty, the pure lust, and gluttony.

"I really don't mind if you drink a bit of my blood, if you need it or if the circumstances make it inevitable." That blush became even more inviting, lewd and voluptuous.

"You don't know what you are offering me..." I whispered breathlessly.

"I think I know..." she said as she removed her sweater. "I want to do it." She began to unbutton her shirt, though I stopped her by putting a hand on hers. "You said you wanted it and...I think I want it too."

"And I don't think I could stop you if you continue taking off your clothes." I swallowed hard. "Hermione, you aren't only giving your blood, right?"

She nodded and gently pushed my hand away, though she wouldn't have succeeded if I had put in all my efforts, but I felt weak. "Hermione, please tell me you're completely secure and that tomorrow you're not going to get a stake..." I looked into her eyes, trying to find a single trace of doubt in them and I didn't find it.

"I know what I'm doing, Draco. I've never been so aware of something as I'm now. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I don't think that I can choose anyone better than you." She continued unbuttoning her blouse, her hands firm with no trace of clumsiness; she really didn't hesitate.

I stopped her again but this time I said nothing, I only kissed her again and I continued the task of unbuttoning the buttons with extreme care while I kept kissing her. I was revealing skin delightfully tanned by the sun, and I could still smell the sun rays that had tanned her. I kept kissing her gently as I opened her shirt and I appreciated the sight of her flat stomach. I went down with my kisses until I reached her neck. I paused a few seconds in the valley between her breasts to continue with my tongue down to her navel.

She arched her back because of the feelings that I had caused and I played briefly with the waist of her skirt before returning to her lips and kissing her hard, showing her that she would not have any more opportunity to turn back, that this was the last second that she could still run away... But she didn't take the opportunity and she began to undo the buttons of my shirt to mimic the same route I had trailed on her... The truth is that she was a good student.

Again I had her lips against mine while she tried to open my belt and at that moment I had already started to slide her skirt over her thighs, revealing much of her magnificent body that she hid behind so many clothes. I wanted to caress her, and her clumsy attempts to follow my movements were driving me crazy... I slowly dropped her on the sofa before ripping her pants from her.

"Impatient?" She asked, laughing at me as I laughed with her.

"Especially for this."

I knelt before her and I started kissing the tips of her toes. I started going up behind her knee and I kissed her thighs with exasperating slowness until I rise again from her groin to her belly. Her breathing was agitated and her heart was running very fast in her chest. Her eyes were closed, concentrating on every touch and kiss that I gave her. I kissed her neck again, anticipating the moment when it would be mine, and I kissed her lips that were now hungry for mine.  
Her arms pulled me against her, wanting the unknown, wanting the calm and desiring the pleasure I was providing her, left to the torture I was subjecting her... Delicious.

I hugged her and forced her to sit to avoid breaking our kiss, I opened the hooks of her bra with a simple gesture and I amused myself on her perfect back, caressing that part of her body completely with my hands. I slipped my kisses down her neck again to remove the strip of her bra slowly and get rid of it without her noticing what I was doing until I covered one of her breasts with my hand, getting her to shudder in my arms again. She wanted my kisses back so I bent down to give them in that exact spot where her excitement was beginning to be very evident.

Her hands were no longer idle as they caressed my hair and my back, slipping down my belly and between my legs. She gave me shy kisses on my neck and that was the moment I shuddered at the touch of her inexperienced lips when they met the most vulnerable point of my body. I admit that I lost part of the control that I had forced myself to have as I laid her body against the couch and I ripped her tiny panties with my teeth, and I was surprised to see that her panties were made with lace. I stroked every corner that was within my reach with my tongue, wanting her, intoxicated with her perfume and delighted with her flavor.

I slipped to the floor and I pulled her to me, forcing her to leave the safety of the sofa. Her lips were back on mine and she didn't know what was going to happen, but I did. I caressed her waist and I placed my hands on her hips, pushing her to slide against me, and in that instant she realized what was going to happen. She looked scared and I realized that she wouldn't be able if I continued in that direction. With another kiss I helped her forget everything and I hugged her with my arms to gently lay her on the carpet, and that delicate movement was when I finally entered her. Her sigh of surprise was quieted in my mouth and soon so were her gasps of pleasure as I began the gentle rocking motion that would take both of us to a unique moment.

In any of my hunting conquests I had wasted so much energy, with any of them I hadn't felt the need to be so careful and with them I had been much less concerned about the emotions that I caused.

Her breathing, her heartbeat, the heat of her skin, her slim body against mine, the innocence of her movements and the looks full of passion that at times she gave me; all of that gave me a burning desire to savor her blood and, at the same time, invited me to be patient and wait until she trembled against my body before my fangs penetrated her skin and I felt her blood flooding my mouth with power. Her embrace became even stronger and her moans weren't being contained by anyone now. On her lips was a word that she whispered against my ear...

"Draco…"

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Confessions

**AN:**

English is not my native language, so it's highly probable that I make mistakes in grammar, that's why some Beta readers are helping me with this chapter: Hodgeheg; Sapphire Leo; Twilight684; .Kitten

The fic is not mine, it is a translation of "Entre las sombras" by madelinegiovani.

I hope you like it.

* * *

Hermione Granger is asleep on my chest, barely covered by my jacket. I just made love to her and I know for sure that this has been her first time. I don't understand what has encouraged her to do this in such a direct and free way. None of the reasons that have run through my head are strong enough to be true, and I'm not so arrogant as to think that it was because of my beauty; Hermione wouldn't be swayed by something silly like that.

I'm dying to know why she has done this, but I don't know how to ask her. It also makes me think about what we will do from now on; I'm not stupid and I know that our nonexistent relationship will change-I can't steal her virginity and ignore her the next day. Although this is actually something I have done before, I now find it much more difficult. I have tasted her blood, and to me that is even more important than anything else. I consider her mine...my property. This is going to be harder and stranger than I could have imagined a few months ago when I was preparing to endure a year of classes among humans.

"A penny for your thoughts..." she whispered as she kissed my neck.

"I was trying to figure out why you did this." I decided it was better to tell the truth. "Okay, I can be very convincing but I remember that I didn't even try to convince you of anything. I even think there was even a moment when I did my best to dissuade you from it."

"Draco, don't think about it. I'm afraid it is something very simple and you may feel disappointed by the response." She got up to put my shirt on. "The truth is that long ago I used to think you were very attractive. I guess it's the stupidity that makes women like bad boys and rebels. During that time you dedicated yourself to hating, insulting and humiliating me. When Voldemort was defeated you almost lost part of your charm, but you came back as a vampire-what could be more dangerous than a supernatural predator?

So you saved me from a werewolf, you stopped looking at me as if I was an insect, and you start to flatter me as if I was Miss Universe, then you comfort me as soon as I show an ounce of emotion. Turns out that there are a number of additional factors. None of my classmates have shown the slightest interest in me over the years. I have a feeling that I haven't served for anything other than studying; I have read hundreds of books full of theory and exhaustive explanations of thousands of things that I will never experience...

You can say whatever you want about my beauty, Draco, but Krum is the only one who asked me out, and he only dared to give me two chaste kisses as if I was made of porcelain and I could break or as if I were too strongly emotional and could end up with my head full of theories. You didn't give me a chaste kiss-you really kissed me with strength and passion...as if you really would want to memorize my taste.

I guess you realized that my heart was thrown at that moment. My brain received hundreds of nerve impulses that didn't come from theories but from a totally real experience. You made me feel alive; you reminded me that my blood runs through my veins not only to go back and forth through my body or to keep me alive, but because I am alive... When you said aloud how much you wanted to taste my blood and enjoy my body, I thought it was a magnificent opportunity to set aside the theories. You're like a dream come true for any woman… You're beautiful, experienced, dangerous and the best of all, at the time, you really wanted me. How could I resist all that?"

"Oh..." I looked at her, astonished after the impressive study I had presented. "Did you just come up with that all at once or did you look for excuses while you were asleep?" I smiled. "I appreciate the part where you turn me into a dream for teenagers, but I don't think your life has been as dark as you paint it. You are very beautiful and I'm sure no one has asked you out on a date because of your two stupid friends that accompany you everywhere, and who throw murderous glances to whoever may get near you.

Not that many of your colleagues have enough courage to ask you out. You said it yourself-you dated a famous Quidditch player and you have helped to defeat the most powerful dark wizard in history... How many of your classmates would dare to ask out a woman like you?"

That made me laugh, because the only one that wouldn't have cared about all that, even would have found it challenging, would be me-though I was not going to say anything.

"You are very smart, the best of the class, and all teachers put you as an example... Hermione, you are some kind of model to follow mixed with some guts and courage that are characteristics of a Gryffindor. I can't believe someone like you is in the situation that you tell me. I have a life devoted to study and to save the world, no one has deigned to ask me for a date and I haven't any other choice rather than to sleep with a vampire that is, at the same time, the man I hate the most."

"Draco, do me a favor," she said going up my chest "Will you tell me who this woman is you have described? Because I don't know her, I only know one thing..." she touched my lips with her tongue, "and that is, right now, I don't hate you. Moreover, you seem the least hateful person in the world." She kissed me passionately.

"That woman is you..." I put my arms around her, "Strong, determined, intelligent, and overwhelmingly sensual." I returned the kiss with the same desire.

"I don't think I like to be considered just a brain," she breathed on my lips as my caresses became more urgent.

"I can swear that you aren't only that." I sighed letting myself fall against the couch that served as my support. "I wish I could say I'm not only a beautiful body..." I murmured as I felt her kisses sliding down my chin.

"Wait a minute..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "What is this "just a beautiful body" bit? Do you think I'm with you only and exclusively because you are handsome?" She looked surprised.

"You said it before..."

"No, do not twist my words. You are beautiful, and that is a high incentive to be attracted to you, but you're also smart. You are the only one to come close to me in classes and I think that you showed that you were worthy to obtain responsibilities since the professors named you a prefect. I know you were on the list of options for the Annual Prize.

I guess your only defect is not entirely yours in that you get involved in everything that is related to Voldemort because of your family heritage, and anyway you managed to get off very lightly... I don't think you're just a body..." She pulled away from me.

I sighed wearily. "Hermione, the female half of Slytherin has been in my bed just to get benefits with Voldemort. If they were my lovers then they deserved to be called "sympathetic" to his cause." I snorted remembering those times that seemed so distant now-totally empty nights of all feeling. I was only doing what I was expected to do. "Maybe I should say that more than a henchman of Voldemort I was kind of gigolo," I laughed in disgust.

"I guess I never lost the hope that at some point he'd decide to let out his frustration with some of the many girls who swarmed around him... Snape was the only one who realized how much I despised all that, those relationships that just came to last an entire week. How that always ended provoking me, an urgent need to drown myself in whiskey before accepting the offer of the next girl in line..."

I looked at her with a curious sense of melancholy. "I think I somewhat envy you… You haven't known anything other than the support of your friends; you've been surrounded by them... You haven't been used as something disposable."

"Draco, that's precisely what I complain about. Although they appreciate me, they use me. They don't realize it, but for them I'm just a magic encyclopedia that walks and talks. I envied you because you were smart and you enjoyed everything that was forbidden for me. You were popular, the girls surrounded you, and in addition you practiced a sport. They still surround you."

"Yeah...my life seemed very interesting from the outside." I meditated for a few seconds. "You're telling me that I envied your peace and you envied my popularity?" I asked with a grin.

"It seems so... You wanted to be invisible and I wanted someone to notice that I exist." She started laughing.

"What a pair of arseholes we are!" I cried, laughing with her. "Don't worry, from now on you know that at least I don't see you only as a brain." I involuntarily squinted to see her body shaking with laughter. I took her by the waist and I pulled her towards me. "It will be a pleasure..." I said, my voice hoarse against her mouth.

"And it will be my pleasure to appreciate your intellect..." She kissed me again.

It was dawn when I left her in the hallway near the entrance to the Gryffindor room. She had waited while I went to my refuge to take my clothes, and luckily I didn't meet anyone since it would have been a little awkward to explain why I was running naked through the castle. I just grabbed a pair of trousers because I thought I would put the shirt on, but when I returned I found that she was wearing it and, as I'm much taller than her, the shirt was like a short dress.

What I thought at first was that it was totally seductive to see her with her loose hair falling over her sides while she tried to fasten the buttons in front of her. I couldn't resist the urge to take her again, but I satiated myself with taking her face in my hands and kissing her... she was mine and I felt the need to leave my trace on her in every possible way... I had drank her blood, I had possessed her body, and I didn't want anyone to doubt that I had kissed her lips...

It seemed as if she accepted that when she voluntarily wore my clothes, though I don't know if she noticed that the shirt was embroidered with my initials...

On the way I kept toying with the idea of what would happen when we let the world know what happened between us. I guess that something told me that she would want to keep everything a secret if she really wanted to continue with this, and I don't know why, but that thought bothered me. I guess that after the conversation we had had something of my darkest time hit me as if a dagger had pierced me.

While she was smiling and stuck to my body I figured it was time to speak about it. "Hermione, I think it would be appropriate that we make a few things clear..."

"Yes?" She looked at me with eyes full of sleep... I had kept her awake the whole night...

"When the day breaks you will not see me. I'll stay in my bedroom because there are no classes and for the first time, I do not have to force myself to go out... but I will go out at sunset..."

"Okay. I think that I may also get up later today," she chuckled. "Not as late as you, but later than usual for me."

"I mean that you'll have the whole day to think about what you want to do," I almost groaned.

"Sorry? I'm afraid that my brain cells are falling asleep before me. I don't understand what that means."

"It means that if you don't want your friends to know where you spent the night, all you have to do is leave the shirt in the room during the day. If you do that I will understand that you don't want to repeat what happened."

Her eyes snapped open, astonished and almost frightened. "You don't want...?" she muttered.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't care what the others think. When the course finishes I probably won't see them again for the rest of my life…but you certainly will see them, especially Potter and Weasley. I remember that they are your best friends, right? Have you thought about how they would take that suddenly the innocent, modest and brainy Hermione Granger is dedicated to having a good time with Draco Malfoy at night in the deserted rooms of Hogwarts?"

"I don't care what they think. You can be sure that I will not leave this shirt anywhere," she embraced it, "and if you ignore me, I assure you that I will seek you in your refuge to kick your perfect arse." She started walking down the hall but I quickly intercepted her.

"You don't know how glad I will be if I don't see that shirt in the room... If you're determined to not care about anything... wear it." I kissed her. "I'll follow the scent of the shirt... We'll find out where it takes me in the evening."

* * *

At sunset I came out of the stupor in which I had been during the day. Actually it wasn't dark yet, but I've the advantage of being an early riser even as an immortal vampire. I took a shower and got dressed without rushing. I think that a part of me thought that I would find the shirt in the room, so I didn't want to rush. When I left the room I stayed still for a few seconds, searching for the scent of the shirt until I realized that it wasn't inside the castle. I moved among the corridors into the hall and I didn't realize that I would meet someone who would like to entertain me.

"Draco!" Pansy yelled behind me. "Where have you been the whole day?"

"You still haven't invited us to your new bedroom," Blaise joked at her side.

"My bedroom isn't a very pleasant place and there isn't a lot room for parties," I mumbled.

"Come on, it can't be so horrible if you sleep there," Pansy joked.

"Where is your bedroom?" Blaise asked, looking around. "Seriously, I'm curious to know what special arrangements you need after the accident."

"Don't bother me, Blaise. You aren't going to go to my room. Accept it." I groaned. The perfume Pansy was wearing was blunting my nose. I was looking for the faint aroma of the shirt and her perfume would end up causing me a headache. "Now I have to go, sorry."

"But..." I left Pansy with the word left in her mouth.

I didn't lie, I had to leave that saturated atmosphere. Although my body doesn't need to breathe, I need air to speak. Anyway I wanted to concentrate on finding my shirt and to know that it wasn't inside the castle helped a mischievous grin appear on my face.

As I made my way outside the castle the trail became clearer. It took me to the lake and I headed towards it. Soon I saw Hermione sitting against a tree with a book between her legs, though what surprised me was to see that she wasn't alone-her two inseparable friends and the youngest of the Weasleys were with her. As I approached them with a determined step I concentrated in order to hear to what they talked about.

"You gonna say something about that shirt you're wearing?" Weasley asked.

So she was wearing it. Curious…

"I keep wanting to know where the hell she was last night..." said little Ginerva in a nagging voice.

"Leave her alone. She won't tell you anything," Potter said wearily. "Also, you don't have to care about what she does, it's her life and not ours."

"I don't care!" Weasley protested. "She can't spend the night outside the tower and come up with that shirt without us worrying. It's normal that we want to know where she was and who owns that shirt."

Well...that's funny. Hermione apparently never noticed that detail-there is someone that has seen her as more than a brain, though I don't think she will be able to see him as anything other than a friend. Anyway, now she's all mine.

"I think the best thing she can do is behave and say who it is."

"I'm sure that if we insist she will end up telling the truth just to get us to leave her alone," Ginerva thought aloud.

"Sure. You've spent the whole day asking her the same question without a break and she hasn't answered you..."

It was clear that Potter was as intrigued as everyone else, but he had decided that he wouldn't pressure her. Surely he was waiting for the opportune moment to ask her without pressure.

"I'm sure that if you insist for a few more hours she'll end up falling apart. Look how she is shaking," he joked.

Hermione wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, she was concentrating on reading her book slowly, but I realized that she also ran discreet glances to the sunset on the lake; she was trying to calculate the time remaining for me to come out of my refuge.

My smile grew even wider. Apparently she was going to make it clear that she didn't care about what her friends said about our night in the most obvious way possible. When they noticed my presence, they tensed. I saw a trace of understanding on Ginerva's face, yes, she had seen the initials of the shirt and she had identified them as my name.

Potter stared at me blankly, but Weasley immediately stiffened-he was about to jump as if he had a spring in his arse. When she realized that the environment around her had changed, she left the book on the floor. She looked at me and her smile grew on her face. She rose quickly and looked at her friends, who looked shocked and horrified, and she left them speechless when, against all that was usual for her, she ran to meet me.

She was wearing my shirt over a tight top. I could smell her excitement and joy, the smell of the sun in her hair, and I heard her gasp a "thank you" to me, for coming. Watching her run to me was wonderful. That left it even clearer that she would belong to me from the moment she arrived to me...

I took her by the waist and I lifted her up so that her lips were at the same height as mine and immediately our lips met in a passionate kiss, not caring that both Potter and Weasley were watching us, stunned, a few meters away.

"Why have you taken so long?" she asked with a flaming smile on her face.

"I was entertained on the way." I held the laughter that was struggling to get out of my throat.

"What the hell...?" Weasley asked, amazed by what he saw. "Hermione?"

"Leave it to me," I whispered to her while I stood between her and the redhead. "Any problem, Weasley?"

"What have you done to her, snake?!" he growled angrily as he closed his fists.

"None of your business, sorry," I replied with a grin. "Now she's with me..." I added in case there was still a trace of doubt. "Let's go to the dining room, Hermione." I took her hand. "You have to have dinner." I winked at Hermione.

"Wait, I forgot the books."

"It's okay, go, I'll grab them for you." I smiled as innocently as I could.

She looked at me doubtfully. She feared what I could do but she knew I would hold back because nothing would complicate my life more than if I killed or harmed any students, and at the moment they were the safest of the entire castle. Something in her realized that detail and she left quietly.

When I turned around I found Weasley looking angrily at me. I was amused to see that the blood flowed into his face, flushing it... I found it curious that the desire to drink all that blood didn't even appear in me. I ignored his stupidity and walked with calculated tranquility to the tree where he was with Potter and Ginerva. He looked at me with a mixture of fears surfacing in his mind and she looked at me curiously. Yes, she knew exactly what had happened between Hermione and me. She had seen her that morning and as soon as she saw me appear she knew with absolute certainty that the shirt she wore belonged to me.

As I approached them with the slowness that my humanity costume required, I could see that slowly their faces were reflecting the realization that I had changed; I wasn't the usual Draco. Potter's hand went instinctively to his wand and his muscles were tense. In a completely unconscious way he had reacted to me in the right way because I am a predator. She, however, realizes the strange brightness of my skin with the sunset, a skin much whiter than before and at the same time much less fragile. She sees my eyes that don't lose any one of their gestures, my movements are more elegant and totally quiet even in the litter... Yes, her body also ends up concluding that I'm a threat.

When I look at the reactions of Hermione's friends, I start thinking about the strange way she reacts. She isn't afraid of me, she feels safe with me, and runs towards me instead of running away. Probably because of the curiosity that always boils in her mind, the desire of knowledge leading her to try to find out more about vampires, but something tells me it has nothing to do with that. Unfortunately I'm unable to find what really makes her want to be with me and I know that everything that concerns her interests me much more. I want to find out why she has defied everything that has to do with her safety only to be with me.

When I reach the tree where Hermione's things are, I bend down very slowly and carefully pick up everything I know that belongs to her and put it in the bag that carries her scent. I hear the hearts of Potter and Ginerva beating hard, I smell the adrenaline running through their veins, preparing them to jump at the slightest sign of attack. I smile for a few seconds at the idea of scaring them with a sudden movement, but another beat, more distant and quiet, attracts me more. I close the bag and I put it on my shoulder. Poor Hermione probably had to carry everything by herself, and it doesn't seem heavy to me, but I know that it's too heavy for her; I'll have to do something about it.

I return to her with the same slowness as before. Weasley is still between the two of us-he has barely moved an inch. I divert my path a few inches in order to go around him, but he moves again to stand in the middle.

Apparently he wants to try something. Clearly, this poor man is completely blinded by the madness because nobody in their right mind would dare to attack me, regardless of the fact they don't know what I've become. Everyone perceives the uncomfortable feeling that accompanies me because of the shadows...except Hermione.

I saw how Weasley's fist was raised to punch me. I dodged it without any difficulty. I didn't want him to break his hand against my jaw; I'm sure Hermione wouldn't like it. Unfortunately that did nothing but infuriate him and cause him to try to give me another blow. I found myself moving in the midst of his vain attempts to beat me until his own impetus caused him to fall to the ground behind me, and Potter and Ginerva were coming to see if I had hurt their friend.

"You could at least let him hit you once..." Hermione murmured. "That may make him feel better..."

"No," I whispered in her ear. "That would cause him an indescribable pain in his hand..." I knew Weasley was rising on his own and that he was still angry enough to try to attack me again. "He'll want to attack me from the back... Do you want me to move?"

"And if you let him hit you?" she asked with a plea in her eyes.

I just shrugged in response. I knew that he was not going to hurt me and he would not be able to move me even a centimeter.

As soon as he was completely standing he started running towards me. I felt the vibration of his footsteps on the grass and the slight impact of his fist on my back... I heard the cracking of his bones and the scream of pain that followed. He had probably broken his collarbone, and according to the clicks I would guess that it was in three unequal parts.

The look that Hermione gave me was of pure surprise, but with a bit of reproach. I think that it wasn't exactly what she had in mind. I sighed. It's impossible to understand exactly what the mind of a woman wants.

"We'd better go, Hermione," I said aloud.

"But we have to do something for Ron." She went to her friend to try to help.

"Go away!" He rejected her with one hand. I could not resist and I immediately took her by the shoulders and carefully pulled her away from him.

"I didn't do anything to you intentionally. You hurt yourself by hitting my back ... She doesn't deserve your scorn," I said, holding my anger back.

"I don't care!" he roared with a mixture of anger and pain. "I don't want to see you in front of me, dirty traitor!"

My fists closed and I had to restrain myself not to hit him.

"Ron!" the other two exclaimed when they came near him and heard the words he directed to their friend.

"You have allied with the enemy!" he accused her furiously.

"Come on, Draco." Her hand stroked my right fist and I immediately relaxed my hand. "You're right, we'd better go." With a gesture she pulled me away. It wasn't that she had the strength to move me, that was totally out of question, but I knew that she wanted to get out of there fast and I wanted to let her believe that she was the one that was dragging me.

I smelled the salt of her tears and I stopped. We had already moved far enough away so that the screams of Weasleys were just a noise. "A broken collarbone isn't enough punishment for making you cry," I said as I forced her to look at me carefully. "I wish I could make him pay for each of those tears..."

"No, Draco. It was my fault... I told you not to move," she wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "but I didn't think that he was going to break anything..."

"This is what happens when someone charges with full force against a marble wall," I said with a grin.

"A marble wall?" she asked, confused.

"You're very fragile at my side." I stroked her cheeks to wipe away the fresh tears that had fallen. "Last night I had to be extremely careful not to break anything. I'm very proud of myself because I managed that… You don't have a single bruise." I smiled.

"You focused on not hurting me?" she asked, puzzled. "Really?"

"Yes. If I hadn't been careful, you may have had some bruises or even broken bones this morning."

"But...if you had to concentrate so much..." she looked at me with a slight trace of fear "you couldn't enjoy..."

"Hermione...you really don't mind having to wear a cast as long as I enjoy a few fleeting minutes?" I regarded her with a raised eyebrow. I thought that she was considering that option before trying to answer me. "I don't want you to answer that. I enjoyed our meeting and it doesn't require you to become a visitor of the hospital wing so that I can enjoy more. I can control that without having to be constantly thinking about it.

During the summer I had enough time to control my excessive power... I can undo the petals of a rose one by one with one hand while I'm turning a rock into sand with the other. Don't worry about me..." I touched her lips with my thumb, delighting in their softness and warmth. "I like being the one who cares about you." I went down to kiss her gently.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Consequences

**AN:**

English is not my native language, so it's very probable that I make mistakes in grammar, that's why this Beta readers are helping me with this chapter: Sapphire Leo, .Kitten, Twilight684

The fic is not mine, is a translation of "Entre las sombras" by madelinegiovani.

I hope you like it.

* * *

I gently took her hand and we returned to the castle. I had to insist that she eat since I didn't know whether she had taken care to eat at noon and although I hadn't taken too much blood from her the night before, her body would notice the difference and I didn't want her to become anemic because of me. Once in the lobby I made her stop to recommend she eat foods rich in iron and protein, but she had a much more enjoyable idea. She stood on tiptoe to surround my neck with her arms and kiss me again now that we were more relaxed.

"You are addictive," she whispered against my lips.

"I could tell you the same for several reasons," I smiled. "You have to go to dinner, I don't want you to get sick because of me."

"I think I'm very healthy, thank you." She turned around to approach the large doors with fake indignation.

"I know you are but, if you'll allow me to repeat it, you have to eat right to avoid having any anemia," I whispered in her ear before stroking her neck with my tongue.

"Get away from her!" Snape's voice roared behind me.

"Shit!" I exclaimed softly. I left Hermione and she turned around to see what was happening, her eyes narrowing slightly when she saw Severus appear. "Calm down and go to dinner... Nothing will happen."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Severus protested when he reached us.

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything that I didn't want him to do!" Hermione protested. Was too much to ask for her to stay silent?

I roll my eyes, waiting for the litany of nonsense that Severus was going to drop.

"Be a little more respectful, Miss Granger, you are talking to a teacher," he protested. "What I have to tell Mr. Malfoy isn't your concern."

"It becomes my business when the first thing you do is tell him to leave me," she remarked.

"You should thank me, but you don't know what I'm talking about so I'll apologize your behavior this time. Mr. Malfoy, follow me to my office..."

"I don't thank you for anything because I've nothing to thank you for, Professor Snape. You also have no reason to reproach my boyfriend."

Boyfriend?

"The school rules don't prevent students to profess displays of affection in the hallways or on the grounds, only those that may become shameless, and not for nothing, and a simple lick on the neck isn't immodest."

Well...some might think it is... But my mind is too busy processing the word "boyfriend".

"I've said that you're to accompany me to my office, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said through his teeth. "Then I'll revise some of the rules and make a few comments to the Director and the head of your house, Miss Granger."

Perfect, now it will be harder to meet Hermione alone.

"Leave it, Hermione," I said, calm and resigned. "Go to dinner. I'll meet you when I can." I kissed her hand still grasped to mine as a farewell before going after Severus through the corridor that would take us to his dungeon. He entered with suppressed rage and stood behind his desk, perhaps as a measure of intimidation, but now it takes more than a table to intimidate me. I leaned against the doorframe with my arms folded, waiting for the tirade.

"Boyfriend? What nonsense is that?" he asked, leaning with his fists.

Yeah, he was definitely trying to intimidate me, but without success.

"Well girls like to call the boys they are dating that. Apparently it's more decent than lover," I answered, looking bored.

"Are you crazy? Did you forget all the conditions that allow you to go back to school given your condition...?" Severus protested.

"I haven't forgotten and I haven't breached the conditions-I haven't fed from her." Technically it is true, it was only a slight bite at a time of passion and not necessarily with the intention of eating. "Last night I fed from one of the animals that Hagrid added to the forest. By the way, you have a serious infestation of werewolves... How do you prevent them of coming to the castle?"

"There are some special spells that prevent-dammit, Draco! Say it's not true that the damn Smarty has learned what you are."

"She has found out, and certainly it is not nice to talk to someone about her when she knows everything." I smiled. "She's not afraid of me. She knows that I can't hurt her because my promises bind me... One thing led to another and it is a nice change for my lonely nights."

"And when she stops being an entertainment for you, what you'll do with her?" he asked seriously.

"When this happens I'll think about it, but for now I'll just take care that nothing happens to her."

"You're crazy... I can't let you hurt her."

"Didn't you hear me? I don't want to hurt her. I want her to be fine and make sure that nothing happens to her... I assure you that, in this castle, there is nobody safer with me than her." Even at that moment I was watching her through the shadows of the dining room.

"Right now she is having dinner with a smile on her face that I've caused. Pansy is looking at the shirt that she is wearing because she knows for a fact that it's mine. Her friends are entering through the door right now and they look shocked. Ronald Weasley is in the infirmary so that Pomfrey can fix the collarbone he broke when he charged against me."

At that moment Severus looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"I can't help being harder than a rock, and he charged against my back. I didn't realize it until I felt something touch me and I heard the crack, sorry." I rolled my eyes. "Hermione is trying to keep eating without being affected by the presence of Potter and the other Weasley, but her smile is gone... She is concerned a little about what her friends would think now that they know that she spent the night with me."

"Really? You're paying attention to all that despite being here?" he asked, astonished. "Weasley broke a bone just because he hit you?"

"Yes, he didn't accept the fact that she was with me," I smiled, "and, yes, I can keep an eye on that and more while I listen to you."

Even now I was paying attention to the conversations that were taking place at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables at the same time without losing any of what they were saying, and without losing what Snape was saying.

* * *

"_That shirt is from Draco,"_ Pansy said to Blaise.

"_I know. I recognize the initials,"_ he answered.

"_How the hell did she get it?"_ she asked.

"_I have no idea...but I hope to find out soon."_

* * *

"_How is that you are with him, Hermione?" _Ginevra asked.

"_Well, it's hard to explain..." _Hermione looked at her plate.

"_I think you could try at least, Herms," _Potter requested.

"_I met him last night. He has changed a lot. We talked a little about everything and...one thing led to another..." _Hermione blushed, _"Anyway, I'm great with him... We both have common interests and..." _she is a terrible liar, _"...I wouldn't know how to explain everything Harry. I can only tell you that I'm very happy being with him."_

"_If he really makes you happy it's fine with me, but I hope he doesn't hurt you, Hermione."_ Potter looked at her in a way that made it clear that he knew she was hiding something.

* * *

"Draco, I will have to speak with the director. Dumbledore deserves to know that you're spending time with one of his favorite students," Snape said.

"I agree. I'll not hide that I'm with Hermione-quite the contrary..." I smiled.

"I guess there will be no way to avoid it if you insist on being with her... What I don't understand is that before you hated her because her blood was dirty, and now you delight with her."

"I don't delight, Severus, and the thing of clean and dirty blood... I assure you that all the blood is the same." I made it clear with a half smile. "Now I must leave. I'd appreciate you to be discreet when it comes to us when you talk with Dumbledore and McGonagall."

I knew that Hermione was still toying with her dinner and that she was still a bit worried about me, but I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen when Dumbledore and McGonagall were aware of our relationship. It was clear that the director wasn't going to believe that we had a simple relationship of friendship, and Lucian would end up finding out for sure... It seemed that my life was complicated at moments and I had only been back at the castle for a week. But that didn't mean that I was going to stop seeing her. I still I have a few tricks in my sleeve, and if Luc doesn't order me directly not to see her then all goes well. I think I know my sire enough to guess that he will not stand in this affair.

I entered the dining room and I knew that many of the students were looking at me. It has been a long time since I had been there since I tried to stay away from the food as long as possible. I find it unpleasant and uncomfortable, I can't help looking at it with disdain, and I don't want to have to give too many explanations of why I don't eat anything. The scent of Pansy was still a torment as well, but I thought it would be preferable to the smell of food so I sat by her side.

"Blessed are the eyes, Draco!" she said as I sat in the space next to her on the bench.

"I thought you didn't eat anymore..." Crabbe joked.

"I suppose you're on a special diet, right?" Greg asked.

"Yes, guys. The truth is that I haven't come here to eat, just that I didn't want to be alone any longer." I smiled.

"Hey, Draco...can I ask you a question?" Pansy asked.

"You have already asked one, right?"

"Well, besides that one," she replied with a smile.

"Sure. Shoot." This would be fun.

"Why is Hermione Granger wearing your shirt?" she asked.

"Very easy. Because I gave it to her." I rested my elbows on the table and placed my head in the gap between my hands.

"Really?" Blaise jumped in front of her. "You slept with the Mudblood?"

"Do not...call...her...that" I stared at him.

"Okay sorry," he quickly apologized.

I cursed myself for losing my temper. I can't help that sometimes that part of who I'm comes out.

"From now on I never want to hear this nonsense of blood... You have to understand that all the blood is equal. Got it?" I said with my jaw clenched and I looked for Hermione's gaze across the great hall. She smiled shyly at me and whispered, "Relax", knowing that I would hear it despite the distance and the tumult.

"Well... all right." Pansy looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "Anyway, how can you and Granger be together precisely? I don't understand."

"It's pretty easy. We both have," I smiled, "common interests." Her blood, my body... Very common. "Actually we met and we started talking. One thing led to another and I'm not disappointed at all with what I've found about her."

"But she is just...Granger. She's a Gryffindor and you've spent years making fun of her... You threw everything aside just because of a conversation?" Blaise asked, a little more confident.

"Not exactly. Since Voldemort died the truth is that I have spent some time trying to make some things clear, and I have preferred to start from scratch. It's not so terrible, Blaise. She is very intelligent and also very attractive."

"Draco, please!" he laughed with Pansy. "Granger, attractive?"

"I assure you that she is. The thing is that you concentrate on the difference between houses, between blood, class, and money... It doesn't matter anymore. Like it or not, we are more alike than what they have made us believe."

"Yeah, right... You're saying that this bookworm is anything like Pansy?" Vincent began to laugh.

"No. I'm saying we're all more alike than you think. She and I, for example, are the ones who have the best grades. What happens is that she beats me in a lot of things and I never wanted to acknowledge that she had. Also, you only have to remember the famous dance... Even you were entranced with her." I smiled.

"Come on, Draco. What freaked us out the most was that she was with Krum."

"Well, think what you want. From now on she is," yes I would use the same label as her-I guess even a vampire can use it, "my girlfriend, and I don't want anybody to make fun of her. Is that clear?" I asked with my eyes fixed on her.

"Crystal," Crabbe and Goyle replied in unison.

"Your girlfriend?" Pansy couldn't believe it. "But...you've never had girlfriends, just lovers."

"I think it's a good time to change that... I'm tired of walking back and forth without direction, and it may be good for me to be with a good girl for a while." At least one year.

Once they had all finished dinner and I got up, as fast as my fake humanity allowed me, to approach the door.

She stood up slowly and quietly walked down the aisle. She looked at me and I didn't know what that look meant. Deep inside of me I wanted everyone in that room to know that from now on she was completely mine, but the way in which she she moved indicated that she didn't agree. I walked out the door and decided to wait in the lobby to find out her intentions.

"Are you coming with us, Herms?" Ginevra asked at the door, looking at me almost imperceptibly.

"No, I'm going to the library... I want to study a volume of Advanced Anatomy," she smiled, her cheeks flushed. "Don't wait up for me." She gave me a look of desire and she slid down one of the corridors.

I waited until everyone had gone so no one could follow my steps. My housemates looked at me, puzzled. I wasn't sleeping in the bedrooms of Slytherin, I wasn't eating with them, I had stopped playing Quidditch… Yes, I had definitely stopped being a Slytherin for them. They probably wouldn't mind that I decided to go out with Granger anyway since I was no longer part of their...clan.

I smiled at the thought as I followed Hermione. She hadn't arrived at the library-she was waiting for me just around the corner. I decided to play her a simple trick for the old days. I covered myself with the shadows around me. The hall was no longer defined by the stone, now the wall had the consistency of a black gelatin. I walked through it effortlessly and I stood just behind her in the position where I should be in the normal world. I slowly left the shadows and I saw her looking out of the corner of the corridor with her back to me. She was no longer hearing my footsteps against the stone and yet I wasn't in the hallway waiting for her. I supposed that the confusion would be marked on her face.

I did not give her time to react and I grabbed her gently by the waist to make her turn around. As soon as her face was in front of me I kissed her hard, pressing her body against the cold wall. Soon she curled her legs and arms around my body, and I let out a groan of pleasure at the feeling of her complete devotion to me.

"How did you do that?" she asked breathlessly as soon as I released her mouth to descend with my kisses.

"Advantages of being a vampire..." I licked her neck. "Can we go to your room at the Gryffindor Tower?" I whispered against her ear while I lightly bit her earlobe. "Please..."

"Okay..." she nodded. "But I don't know how we can do so that you can enter there without them wanting to kill you..." she smiled before she let out a moan. "Draco...stop... I need to think, and you won't let me..."

"Okay, we'll do everything we can in order to continue our lesson of _Advanced Anatomy_," I said with a grin while I posed her on the floor and I took a step back. "Better?"

"No..." She shivered against the wall. "My legs are shaking and I'm looking forward to you holding me in your arms, but I need to think." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

I enjoyed watching how much my presence affected her. I could hear her heartbeat racing, and gradually settling down-it was music to my ears.

"Fortunately I, as an Annual Award, I have the right to a bedroom all to myself. I haven't used it yet because I refused to move my stuff, but I think I'd better do it now." She waved her wand and I knew that she had to conjure all her stuff into her new room. "Let's go to the tower. I'll think of something when we get there."

"Are you sure?" I asked on the way. "There are more rooms in the castle that we can use. I just thought that you might like a bed..." I winced when I saw how she closed her eyes and breathed deeply again. "If that causes too many inconveniences for you we can go to my old bedroom in Slytherin...or we can just talk and study," I proposed.

"Draco, what I want the most is to reach that room and forget the studies for a few hours. The only thing that worries me is how to get you into the Gryffindor tower without being seen, not only because once you step inside it half of my colleagues will want to kill you, but also because if we don't manage to skip that part no one will doubt about what kind of relationship we have as soon as I get you into my bedroom and you don't come out until dawn." She looked at me with lust. "I want you all to myself for the few hours we have. We'll have time to go public on Monday, but for now I don't want to have to explain anything. I just want to enjoy your company."

"And my body," I added, smiling.

"That's a very nice bonus," she stifled a giggle.

"If I don't look like myself will you find it easier to enter the tower?" I asked, smiling. I didn't want to take a walk in the shadows to get into her bedroom and it would be funnier to go with her from the beginning.

"Quite easier, yes." She looked at me strangely. "Are you going to make a polyjuice potion or something?"

"I don't drink potions now, Hermione. My system can't assimilate them." I sighed, "But being a vampire gives me a few advantages..." I walked away a few steps from her and she looked at me in surprise.

During the summer I had spent much of the nights learning with Lucian all that my new status allowed me to do. This part was a little difficult but it would be fun to see the faces of all the Gryffindors when Hermione appears with me in that guise. I took off my clothes while she looked at me with greedy eyes and I noticed her raised eyebrow.

With a wave of my wand I sent the pile back to my refuge before giving my wand to Hermione. She looked stunned. A wizard does not give his wand up by any means, and even less without a word. I held back a laugh when I saw her surprised face before closing my eyes to concentrate.

I guess that it must have been something extremely surprising even to her. I went from being a marble statue to becoming a white wolf within a few seconds. I looked at her with my wolfish eyes and I sat on my haunches, waiting for her to react. If my muzzle allowed me, I would be laughing.

She shook her head several times before continuing the way to the Gryffindor tower. I went with her quietly until we reach the picture of the Fat Lady. We entered the common room and I was surprised to see so many people. In Slytherin there was never more than four people simultaneously in the room-almost everything went on in the privacy of the bedrooms. It was then I understood why she was so concerned that they see me. It would be difficult for Draco Malfoy to pass that room without complications.

"Hermione!" Ginevra called to her. "What are you doing with that wolf?"

"It is a practice for transformations," she quickly explained.

At least she was improving at lying.

"I have to try to tame him for as long as possible."

I looked at her while I lay beside her, indicating that I didn't intend to attack anyone.

"Can I touch it?" Geneva asked, approaching me with enthusiasm.

I raised my head, not knowing what to expect.

"You are incredible in transformations!" She caressed my head and scratched behind my ears. It was funny. "I'll never be able to obtain something so...perfect. He looks like a real wolf... Come here Harry!" she called to Potter. "Look how perfect he is."

"I don't think it's recommended that you approach him so much, Ginny." He looked at me from a distance. "The work is to keep him tame, but I don't think he reaches the point of a lamb." He looked at Hermione, "I don't recall McGonagall saying anything about this in class..."

"It's an extra work to add to the ratings," she explained quickly before faking a yawn. "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted..."

I got up and started to follow her.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to sleep with that thing... What if he stops being meek?" Potter asked.

"Harry, don't worry, I have everything under control," she smiled in amusement. "I am completely safe with him in my room, believe me." She winked at him while containing laughter.

We climbed the stairs until we reached the upper floor of the tower where there was a single door. Hermione opened it with a wave of her wand and she let me enter. I recovered my human form as soon as the door closed and she looked surprised again. The room wasn't very large. It was occupying what would be the end of the tower and the roof was sloped, which was a was a great inconvenience in some areas for someone of my height, especially if I break the stone with my head instead of it leaving a bump on my head.

"You're an Animagus?" she asked immediately.

"No, but I can transform myself into a wolf or a raven." I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't ask me how-I can't explain it..." I smiled. "Did you like my idea?"

"Very funny, and far more discreet than what I had thought," she said, approaching me.

"What had you thought?" I asked, taking her hand to shorten the distance between us.

"To ask Harry for his invisibility cloak." She caressed my abdomen. "Although it meant that he would know that you were in the tower with me..."

"In your room," I said, kissing her. "That would kill him with concern."

"I would die of shame if they knew that you are here," she said, touching my back with her delicate hands. "If they knew what we are doing..."

"We're just studying Advanced Anatomy," I said, taking her in my arms carefully. "Ready for the second lesson?" I asked, taking her to the bed.

I relished the sight of her body while I was undressing her, caressing and kissing it slowly, pausing at the points that tore gasps from her. She struggled to bring me closer to her, but I didn't let her do that. I wanted to caress her and memorize every inch of her skin, to enjoy it until the last groan came out of her; when her body was trembling with the desire to have me against her, when she was greedily looking for my lips and urged me to drown in her...

At that moment someone knocked at the door. I looked at her with a sly smile as I pulled myself away from her and moved to the door, waiting for her reaction.

"Who is it?" She asked hoarsely, looking at me with eyes burning with desire before sending a glare at the door.

"It's Harry. Can I come in?"

She rolled her eyes a second and looked at me pitifully, biting her lip; the flush of her cheeks had nothing to do with shame and, yes, with the excitement that she had.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she asked with a whimper.

"No, Hermione... We have to talk," he said with a serious tone. Something told me that he wanted to discuss why she was dating me. I smiled at the fun of the situation.

"Ok, wait a moment." She looked at me again, biting her lip. Clearly she was mentally cursing her friend by depriving her of my body. "Can you do it again?" she whispered.

I knew that she wanted me to become a wolf. "No, I think I'll stay as I am." I smiled mischievously when I saw the look of terror that she gave me. "It will be funny."

"For you," she cursed under her breath while she was looking for a robe and gave me the sheet. "At least cover your body a bit..." She opened the door, holding back to avoid hitting me in the face with it-I guess she remembered that the door would shatter instead of hurting me "Come on in, Harry," she said curtly. "I hope it's really important because I assure you I'm not in the mood for nonsense."

"Sorry, I know you said you were going to sleep." He entered the room without seeing me because I was yet behind the door, however he could see that the bed was unmade in a strange way for someone who was supposed to be sleeping "...I suppose that to you were having a little trouble finding sleep." He turned at the same time Hermione closed the door and I was left in sight behind her, only half covered with the sheet.

"No, Harry... I wasn't about to sleep," Hermione murmured with her back stiff, resisting looking at me.

"What's he doing here? How did you get him in your room?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Good night, Potter," I greeted.

"Do you remember the white wolf?" Hermione asked. "Here it is." She pointed at me. "I don't think it's necessary that I explain exactly what he is doing here." I knew that she was staring at him. "What is it that's so important you have to tell me?" she sighed, sitting on a couch.

"I came to ask you if you were completely sure about what you are doing when you decided to go out with him… Also to tell you that I don't think like Ron and that Ginny agrees with me..." he said while watching me.

"Don't worry about me, Potter." I smiled as I approached the bed. "You can speak freely." I lay down on my left side to see Hermione's expression, which was fraught with anxiety towards me and reproach towards Potter. "Speak as if I wasn't here."

"Harry, I don't expect you to understand but I assure you that I know what I'm doing," Hermione said to him. "It hurts me to know that Ronald thinks that I have betrayed you just by being with Draco, but somehow I had expected that..." She sighed, "Thanks for not hating me like him."

"He doesn't hate you, what happened is that he is hurt..." Potter sighed, "The truth is that he was thinking of asking you to go out with him." He looked at me as he sat in a chair next to Hermione.

"I don't love him that way and you know it," she said, playing with the cord of her robe.

"Yes...well... but... _Malfoy_?" he asked, pointing at me. "Is this what you want? Hiding in the room to have sex with him and nothing else?"

"Harry, you're misinterpreting this. There are many other things that attract me to Draco in addition to his body." She sighed, looking at me hungrily, "Although at this precise moment I'm not able to think of anything else because of him." She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. "You have the gift of opportunity, Harry. We could have had this conversation at any other moment..."

"It seems a very appropriate moment considering that you've secretly gotten him into the tower and into your room. That's not like you. You must have broken about twenty rules only to spend the night with him," he protested.

"And I would break all of them just to be with him, Harry? At least he makes me feel wanted for more than my brain."

"Don't start with that again, we don't believe that you're just a brain, Herms." Potter rolled his eyes. "A lot of boys look at you without you noticing it... You could go out with one of them instead of with him."

"Well, no one has dared to tell me anything and I'll not leave Draco just because you think it's the best choice."

"Why are you with him?" he asked again

"I already told you..."

"No... What happened last night that made you accept to be with him?" he rephrased the question.

"He saved my life in many ways, Harry..." She now looked at me in a different way-gratefully, lovingly, warmly...

"Is that why you threw yourself into his arms? I saved your life many times and I don't remember you acting like that."

"Because I see you as a friend, even as a brother. I wouldn't be able to give you something more than a kiss on the cheek and you know it. He not only saved me from dying in a horrible way last night, we also talked a bit about ourselves..." She kept looking at me as if she were asking my permission to speak. "It's true when I say that we have much more in common than it seems... We have been through things that have separated us from others and we aren't comfortable trying to behave as if we were part of the crowd-even you understand that. You don't like when they remember that you're the one that killed Voldemort or that you're the only one who has survived an Avada..." She sighed, "Just accept that I'm with him. How hard is that?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

"No...it's not very difficult, but I don't think that the rest of the school will accept it as well as Ginny and I-they may be more of the opinion of Ron... Have you thought about that?" he asked, looking to me.

"Nothing will happen to her while she is with me, Potter..." I assured him. "I don't think that anyone would even dare to make a cutting remark in my presence, nor in my absence." I smiled mischievously.

"I guess not..." He looked at me as if he were studying me. "You have changed. You seem more…dangerous, you know?"

"Yes, but I'm not dangerous to Hermione. She is the most secure person in the castle right now." I winked at her. "Now if you'll be so kind as to leave us, I think Hermione is willing to continue with what you interrupted. Advanced Anatomy, right honey?"

I laughed at how Potter blushed at the mention of him interrupting us in the middle of a sex session, but he didn't seem at all eager to leave. A part of him seemed to think that Hermione wasn't completely safe alone with me. I took advantage of the fact that he was staring at me.

At that moment and I decided that from then on Potter would like me more. I suppose that Hermione realized how the environment changed between her friend and I as my smile was becoming much more charming at times. It wasn't a full-blown attack, I was only slightly enhancing that trace of doubt that Hermione had planted in him with their conversation. My efforts were rewarded with a smile from her friend...

I got up and walked toward him with an outstretched arm. "Harry...you don't seriously believe that I will hurt Hermione, right?"

He shook my hand. "No, of course... I understand that if you saved her life yesterday..." he stammered.

"Exactly." My smile widened, making it a gesture completely dedicated to him "And I suppose that you don't mind leaving us alone, right?" I dropped in the phrase the sensation that he would make me very unhappy if he fails to do so.

"Sure, sure..." his hand was still holding mine. "Forgive me for my intrusion." He looked at our hands and turned to look at me; he seemed disappointed at having to let my hand go.

"And you'll not tell anyone that I'm here, right?" I asked while letting him know that it would be a betrayal to me if he did it.

"No, of course not," he corroborated with a bright smile. "You can be calm, Draco... My lips are sealed."

"Thank you, Harry." I dropped his hand and noticed how he refused to leave but finally obeyed and left us alone again. "Well, my dear... Where were we?" I looked at Hermione with absolute lust. "Although perhaps we should start from the beginning...don't you think?"

"No... First you will explain to me what the hell you did to Harry," she said, crossing her arms.

"Of course..." I shrugged but I caught her in my arms and carried her to the bed before she could protest. "You will be more comfortable over here," I said, smiling. "I've just changed his perception of me, that's all," I said, kissing her so she could not answer me. "Now I think it's time to continue with the anatomy lesson..." I smiled, "Tomorrow we talk about whatever you want..." I forced her to give me the order to start kissing her from the neck to the perfect curve of her butt as a goal. "... Now you have to start discovering some new muscles..."

"Draco..." she gasped, "what have you done to Harry?" She tried to turn around to face me.

"Hermione..." I said, kissing her. "It is preferable that you take Potter out of your mind..." I caressed her spine with a finger, causing her to shiver. "...I assure you that I haven't hurt him and that it's not irreparable."

"Stop... Please..." she gasped while my hands caressed her waist. "I want to talk..."

"You can't wait until it is daytime?" I asked, smiling.

"No, because then you are going to be imitating the statues."

I sighed, a little frustrated she was unable to let it go.

"Okay, you're the boss." I shrugged my shoulders and made her look at me "It's you who wanted to study anatomy at first." I sat in the chair she had occupied before. "I have no problem in spending the whole night talking.

"Really?" she asked, looking for me.

It seems that I didn't realize and I moved too fast.

"But it doesn't have to be the whole night..."

"I understand-you have to sleep," I smiled mischievously, watching how she sulked a bit. She still has no clear priorities.

"You aren't getting angry because I want to know what you did to my friend more than enjoying my time with you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she approached me.

"Not at all." I took her by the waist to draw her closer to me. "I'm far from angry. I find it fun to see your confusion."

"But...before you seemed so eager...and now you're so quiet."

I sat her in my lap. "Hermione, don't worry about me... Seriously, I'm fine." I held her, smiling. "Now, your big concern is what I did to Harry... I have simply enhanced what makes me attractive to everyone... I focused on seducing him and nothing more, although something tells me that your friends may disagree with that," I laughed a little.

"Can you undo it?" she asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"I can try..." I sighed. "But I warn you that if I leave him as he is at least he will not give us problems for us to be together."

"I don't care. I want him to be Harry, not something that suits you," she replied sulkily.

"Okay, I'll do it," I agreed reluctantly.

"Why do you listen to me?" she asked.

"Why shouldn't I listen to you?" I smiled.

"I am only a sulky human..." she replied with a sigh, leaning back against my chest.

"I thought you were my girlfriend," I smiled, feeling how she reacted to that statement. "I'm supposed to fulfill your whims, even those with which I disagree."

She raised her head and looked at me.

"Yes, Hermione, after Monday you'll be my girlfriend to all of Hogwarts, so get ready for that." I took her chin in my hand in a loving gesture before kissing her. "Maybe some girls are going to be disappointed because now I'm with you...and women can be very cruel."

"You really want to let everyone know? It's not going to bring problems to you?" She was worried.

"I'm completely sure that I can withstand any reprimand that they want to throw at me and I just need you to stay firm in your refusal when they ask you if I've bitten you... Can you do that for me?" I was stroking her neck at the point where I had just bitten her the night before.

She nodded, her eyes half closed. "You haven't bitten anyone but me since you arrived?" Now she was curious.

"I haven't bitten anyone. I told you that I don't need to feed very often. I could survive for months without drinking a drop of blood, but it is too much of a pleasure to deprive myself of it."

"Is that why you're not angry that I'd rather talk to you that we continue with what we had started?" She was playing with my hair.

"No, enjoying with you is different... Now my perception of time has changed a lot. I know that I've all eternity to enjoy what I want." I smiled, looking into her eyes, "I'm more patient than I was before because I'm very sure that I will end up getting what I want... Like having you in that bed sighing for me..." I caressed her bare back. "It will not cost me much of that time..." I received her kisses.

"That is also what makes you even more you attractive to me..." She settled on me. "It seems that you only give the impression of danger to the others," she hugged my neck, "but for me you distill tranquility and patience, you give me a wonderful feeling of security...and you also look like a more mature person-you don't look seventeen."

"Thanks. I've worked during the whole summer in order to control myself, so I guess that's what you perceive... The learning process, plus the fact that I'm a vampire now, has changed me."

I went back to lock my lips with hers while I descended with my hands down her back to grab her hips and bring her even closer to my body; that would show her that the conversation had ended.

A groan of acceptance confirmed that she totally agreed, but I didn't feel the need to take her to the bed yet, although I could do it without her even noticing it until I lie her down on it... I wished it was her who would carry the initiative as much as possible on this occasion.

I was pleasantly surprised when she moved slightly and I discovered how much she wanted to have me inside her again. This was infinitely more pleasant than talking about my new skills or of the need for blood in my system. That single thought made my fangs slightly appear, something that she took advantage of by quickly touching them with her tongue and making a tiny wound that immediately ignited in me the desire to have her fully to myself again…

She rose up carefully only to slowly drop again to wrap me with a delicacy that is almost a torture for my sharp senses. Her warm and silky body surrounded me completely, her smell and blood activated my appetite for her in every sense of the word, and her wistful and naughty gaze urged me to decide what I preferred... As I had said, vampires are selfish and avaricious... We want everything and we have no hesitation in getting what we crave.

I slowly moved under her as I caught one of her breasts in my mouth. I bit the tender skin and the liquid filled my mouth... Her moans filled the room while she trembled against me because of the intense pleasure she was feeling... I licked the wounds with my tongue, closing them-I had only taken a few drops of her blood...

I got up without breaking our union and I carried her to the bed. I couldn't wait to let her discover the different places where her blood could get to flowing, giving her so much pleasure in the process that the next day she would be unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

* * *

**AN:**

As you have noticed I have managed to update **a day earlier than promised**... Do I deserve some reviews? I think so, but that depends on you.

Please, **write** a review and tell me **what you think** of this fic.

**IMPORTANT!** This week I will not be able to translate an entire chapter, and next week are the festivities of my city. According to the number of reviews of this chapter, I'll update that week, but if I think that there aren't enough reviews you'll have to wait another week to read Chapter 7.

**This is the original author's note:**

Finally you see something more of what the new powers allow Draco. He can walk among the shadows, dazzle or scare people with a look or the tone of his voice, and he can also become a wolf or a raven...

**Jennyhale**


	7. Action

**AN:**

English is not my native language, so it's highly probable that I make mistakes in grammar, and that's why these Beta readers are helping me with this chapter: Sapphire Leo, Twilight684, .Kitten

The fic is not mine, it is a translation of "Entre las sombras" by madelinegiovani.

I hope you like it.

* * *

It was about to be dawn and Hermione had not been able to sleep all night because I had kept her in a constant state of excitement, but now I must return to my refuge before the shadows don't let me leave from the tower without being seen. I felt how she trembled under my body one last time and she offered her neck to me again. I wanted to resist because I didn't want to leave her too weak but the pulsating artery called me and her arms pulled me back to her...

"I have to go, Hermione..." I said as I got out of bed.

"Why don't you stay here?" she asked, still breathing hard.

I smiled, seeing her smile of satisfaction. "I can't. I'm too dangerous when I'm resting. I don't want to hurt you." I took my wand and I created a pair of pants to cover myself and to stop being a temptation for her. "I need to rest because, when the sun rises, my body cries out for rest." I approached her and kissed her lips again "I'll be all yours as soon as the sun sets."

"We can't repeat what we did during the week-I need to sleep," she laughed as she stood up and looked for something to wear. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to accompany you to the exit."

"You don't need to accompany me. I can leave without being seen in a much more comfortable manner and you've to get some sleep," I laughed while I returned her to the bed. "You need to rest more than me."

Her arms were anchored around my neck to keep me with her.

"Hermione, if the sun rises and I'm still here I will still have to leave, but I will not be able to do it discreetly." I kissed her when I saw that she was making a face. "I can't use most of my abilities during the day..." I looked at her with amusement. "There will not be shadows to hide me, nor will you be able to walk with a white wolf... You would go with me, Draco Malfoy, down the stairs and though the Gryffindor room, and maybe some early riser you would see me with you and he or she would go to everyone else with the story... You would have to endure a full interrogation without me around to support you..."

"It's not that... It's just that...I wish I could sleep with you," she said in a whisper.

"If you want I can make you fall asleep instantly, that way you wouldn't know that I'm-"

"It's not the same. I know that you will not be beside me when I wake up," she protested with a sigh of resignation. "Go to your shelter!" she agreed in the end.

I understand her frustration-I also wish I could stay with her and hold her while she sleeps, but I can't afford to let my guard down even for a second with her... If the lethargy takes hold of me while having her so close, the consequences would be terrible. I could kill her without even realizing it, and I don't want that.

I made my way into the closet with a smile and because it was the darkest area of the room, the shadows immediately surrounded me and I entered into the Abyss... There was no longer time or space, not even the imminent arrival of the sun could affect me because it was frozen there in the same spot as before and it wouldn't move until I come back to reality.

I descended through the shadows; the Demons of the Abyss swirled around me, horrendous and hungry as ever, waiting for me to commit an error so the could jump on me. Some of them knew me from the first time I had entered with Lucian in the Abyss but that didn't mean that they would spare my life if I lost control of the shadows for a single second.

I ignored them and began walking quietly to the point where I wanted to come out of the darkness around me. I had decided to work on the project of the Chamber of Secrets until my body couldn't take it anymore.

I stood in the middle of the crypt and I looked around; it wasn't exactly a very welcoming place. The first thing I did was remove all the traces of the Basilisk, and clean all of the mold and the moss that had built up everywhere because of the humidity. I looked at the snake statues that flanked the hallway, and with a wave of wand they became beautiful statues of nymphs-much more pleasant to behold.

I was thinking about everything I wanted to change in that place when I put my wand in my pocket and the changes began to occur equally. It was then I realized that I was no longer dependent on my wand to control my magic. A smile lit my face as the whole chamber was changing in time with my thoughts.

The ponds were completely clean and surrounded by flowering pots, the walls were decorated with ancient Greece statues that held torches to illuminate the chamber better. One of the walls near the bust was covered with shelves full of books and in front of it some nice sofas appeared in order to read comfortably. The bust of Salazar disappeared, and behind it I found an even bigger chamber that I decided to convert into a bedroom and soon a large bed of velvet curtains appeared in the middle of a thick carpet.

I continued with the refurbishment until my body felt that the sun was approaching its zenith. Though I could stay awake without any problem when I was underground, my still young body needed rest. I lay in the bed and my last conscious thought was for Hermione. I wanted to know what she would do in the time I was in lethargy. I hadn't ceased to concentrate on her and in the shadows around her to see what she had been doing. She had slept until midmorning and she left the shower in the same moment I went to bed. She hoped her friends would not disturb her in my absence.

It seemed very curious the way she was taking what we started. At times I didn't recognize the Hermione that made pouts, but in my opinion she looked lovely in those moments. She really was trying to be as normal as she could be with her incredible intellect and the fact that her boyfriend was a vampire, a Slytherin, and her former enemy. But she managed to bring out the little bit of the human that was left in me. She didn't care about all the rivalries between houses anymore and it was clear that she no longer considered me her enemy, and she wasn't afraid of me although I had drank her blood on several occasions. In this regard I must restrain myself in the future; no matter how delicious her blood was I couldn't be drinking it constantly or I would cause her anemia.

I thought of the possible reactions of the rest of the students when we appear on Monday openly, without hiding... I figured that a few would react in a similar way Weasley and Severus had-it was too early for them to accept that those who were Death Eaters had changed, although none has changed as radically as me of course. Anyway, it was clear that we wouldn't get many pats on the back.

I was worried about how Hermione could cope with that situation because she was a role model for all the students, even if it disturbed her. She would find rejection also among teachers; Severus certainly would put pressure on her during his classes, and maybe McGonagall would treat her with more coldness than usual. I also thought about what Dumbledore would say about it, especially since I was pushing the limits he had imposed on me in order for me to be in the castle.

The evening came and I was able to move freely again. I got up and took a bath in the pond, which now had clean and lightly scented water. While I dressed in a black shirt and trousers, I looked for Hermione by the shadows of the castle. I smiled when I saw her sitting in the library surrounded by books and scrolls...alone.

I went back into the Abyss, the Demons didn't say anything, and they just grunted a bit this time. I left the shadows right behind her since there was nobody around us. I could barely detect a slow heart beating a few feet away, and the smell of naphthalene told me it was Mrs. Pince, so nobody saw how I descended on her neck and kissed her gently. The hair of her neck bristled and she gave a slight purr because of the gentle touch of my lips. She stood up to face me so that she could kiss me too.

The taste of her lips made me forget the place where we were. Her hot body stuck to mine ignited my desire for her and for her blood, and my fangs immediately peeked again and she quickly took advantage of that by stroking them and making a wound on her tongue... The smell and taste of her blood invaded me completely. I was aware that the librarian could surprise us, but that detail only increased my excitement.

Slowly my hands caressed her legs that were curled around my waist. Her bare thighs under her skirt shivered at the touch of my icy hands, but instead of panicking or even caring about that detail, her hands grew adventurous under my shirt. I carefully pushed aside the books that were on the table so that the noise wouldn't alert Mrs. Pince, I leaned Hermione's body against the table, still kissing her.

The two of us wanted to unite ourselves again after so much time apart. Her appetite for my body was equivalent to the desire I felt for her blood... Neither of us were able to remember the promises we had made during the day-we weren't able to restrain ourselves. With one tug I removed the little fabric that stood between us and I penetrated her slowly, smothering the moans that she was unable to contain with my mouth.

She was totally mine. She was lost in pleasure, eyes narrowed and staring into mine, her blouse open to me, and the skirt curled around her waist... The forgotten books around her and her hair spread over them was a totally erotic image that urged and provoked me to bite her. I don't think anyone could ever imagine Hermione in that way, not even Weasley in his wettest dreams could conjure something as sensual as her.

The smell of books and old wood mingled with her scent, becoming a totally intoxicating perfume to my senses. I wasn't able to think about something else that wasn't her... I didn't care about anything more than giving her all the pleasure I could in the length of time that we had.

Soon her caresses became more urgent, her arms and legs were anchored to me, and she looked for my lips so that I kept her screams quiet...

I picked her up from the table and I leaned her against a shelf. Some of the books sank behind her, but we didn't care... Some books fell to the ground with a thud, and we knew that that would attract the librarian but we were too focused on the summit of our pleasure to realize that tiny detail. The approaching footsteps coincided with the last breath of Hermione against my lips. I had managed to contain myself and I hadn't bitten her on that occasion.

I quickly recomposed her appearance but the remains of her thong went to one of my pockets. She sat still with blurred eyes and a smile on her face, her cheeks burning with shame, warmth, passion, and nerves... I sat in front of her, amused after collecting the books that had been dropped.

The librarian came just seconds later and looked at us. She knew that we had done something that wasn't appropriate in that place, but she didn't know what and she didn't have any type of evidence that indicated anything. She went away muttering under her breath after telling us that we would soon have to go away from there. I looked at Hermione over the book that I had opened to give more credence to the farce. Her eyes were shining, her cheeks were a wonderful invitation and her lips were swollen from my kisses. If it wasn't because I wanted to talk calmly with her and wouldn't be possible to evade Mrs. Pince again, I would take her right there a second time.

I refrained myself and simply made a gesture to her for us to go. I picked up her things and was about to go out with her bag on my shoulder when she reminded me that it still wasn't Monday. She looked at me wistfully. She really did not want us to appear together until Monday, and in a way I understand her. Although later we will have more freedom, everyone will be looking very closely at everything we do.

I smiled and gave her the bag as I began to undress again. This time she kept my clothes along with her books and she was delighted with my naked body while she licked her lips... I smiled because in her was gradually awakening a Hermione who left aside her inhibitions, a Hermione that I loved.

I became a wolf and I jogged beside of her, occasionally stroking her legs with my nose. I could perfectly smell the result of our meeting in her skin and I had to concentrate not to be a perverted wolf and therefore draw even more attention to us.

We walked through the halls and I assumed we were going to the room in which our relationship had started. The students that saw us looked strangely at me but no one said anything until we encountered Blaise and Pansy.

"Good night, Granger," Blaise greeted with a smile.

Hermione was surprised and I brushed myself against her legs to give her security.

"Good night, Zabini... Parkinson," she returned the greeting politely.

"Have you seen Draco?" Pansy asked with a malicious grimace.

"No, I haven't seen him yet," Hermione replied undaunted, however I slightly began to growl-I didn't like the tone with which she was speaking to Hermione.

"A curious pet," Blaise said when he saw me. "He gets along with your cat? Or has he eaten your pet?"

"They are great, thanks for asking..." She sighed, "Do you want something else or can I stop seeing your faces?" She tried to attack.

"You don't say the same thing to Draco, right?" Blaise took a step toward her and then I was in the middle, showing my teeth and growling without dissimulation. "Move over, mutt."

"Zabini, you should pay attention in class," Hermione said with an amused tone. "It's a wolf, not a dog, and what I tell to Malfoy is not your concern."

"But soon it will be, Granger," he laughed. "Draco's conquests don't last more than a week, and then you'll come running to me as all the others have."

"I doubt it... You are even a thousandth of a part of what he is... There is nothing that could interest me in someone so... How can I say it?" She looked at him sarcastically. "Inferior? Haven't you ever read the Prophet?" She laughed, "I only go out with adult and strong men, such as Krum, Potter, and Malfoy... What would I do with someone like you?" She patted my back in a loving and reassuring gesture. "Come on, honey... It isn't worth the bother..."

She kept walking through the halls and actually ended up going back to the Gryffindor tower. If she had somewhere else in mind to go it was clear that the meeting with my friends had affected her enough for her to opt to go to a place where she felt safe. When we crossed the common room I noticed that Weasley was sitting on a couch and looked longingly at her for a few seconds before clenching his jaw and turning his attention to the chess board between him and Potter.

"Wait, Hermione!" Potter called.

"What is it, Harry?" She turned and when she saw the smile directed at me on the face of her friend, she also looked at me. I lay down with my ears laid back; I hadn't had time to remove what I had done the night before.

"Are you going to sleep now?" he asked as he bent down to pat my head. "Aren't you going to go to dinner?" He scratched me behind the ears; the appearance of a wolf is quite uncomfortable when you're supposed to be tame. "You haven't gone to eat yet. You should at least go to dinner."

That alarmed me. I sat up and stared at her.

She sighed wearily. "Harry, I only have to go to put some things in order and I want to change. Go with Ron. He is waiting for you to continue playing," she urged.

"I'm just delaying my complete and utter defeat, as always, anyway," he shrugged. "Are you going to see him today?"he asked eagerly. "Do you think I can see him too? I wanted to tell him about some Quidditch..."

I definitely have to erase any trace of my presence on him; it almost seems that I've dazzled him too well.

"When I go to see him I will inform you... He is also eager to talk to you about some things..."

"Perfect!" He rose and kissed her cheek before returning to the chessboard.

Hermione looked at me significantly. I think it's suffice to say that once we're in her bedroom we will only get to talk and talk... As we climbed the stairs I could hear the discussion between Potter and Weasley.

"_Since when do you like Malfoy?" _Weasley protested.

"_He isn't so bad, Ron... You just have to get to know him better," _Potter said enthusiastically.

"_Yeah, right..." _the redhead replied sarcastically. _"He's utterly charming. For six years he has been dedicated to making our lives miserable and now he is super nice. Don't tease me, Harry!"_

"_What happened is that you haven't spoken to him as I have. If you did, you would understand that he is much nicer," _Potter continued.

"_Don't tease me, Harry! And when did you speak with him? If I may ask, of course..."_

Oh… Oh!

"_Last night, but I can't tell you… It's a secret that he has asked me to keep."_

"_What secret?" _Weasley asked quietly.

I don't like the turn that conversation is taking.

"_It is a secret and it is assumed that I can't tell anyone."_

I let out a low yelp, this would be a problem.

"_Harry, we're friends... Since when do we keep secrets from each other? Surely he doesn't care if you tell me…" _Weasley had to find out right now that he has a brain.

"_The white wolf that came with Hermione," _Harry said in a whisper that I would not be able to hear if it weren't for my sharp senses, _"it's actually Malfoy... Yesterday he spent the night in her room."_

Loudmouth!

"_He spent the night... Then... For Merlin's sake!"_

Oh great… Weasley just realized that Hermione and I have not only kissed, but that our relationship is much more...complete.

_"She had...? Lets him..?."_

He at least still has the same way with words as before.

Once we were in Hermione's room I didn't want to continue listening to Weasley's babbling nonsense. As I returned to my human form and dressed again, Hermione sat on the sofa and looked obviously upset. I sat on the bed and sighed while I uneasily stroked my hair. I sighed again and looked up to meet her eyes.

"I'll talk with Blaise, and don't worry, I'll remove my presence from Harry... In the end it has only served to cause us problems."

She looked at me in confusion.

"Weasley will probably come up to your bedroom as soon as possible to ask about the fact that I have spent the night here."

"Great!" she complained while resting her back against the couch in frustration. "Is it true what Zabini said?"

"Yes, it is true. When they finished with me they went after him, but now the situation is very different... I will not let him touch a single on your hair." I looked at her intensely.

"Are you sure that you will not get tired of me in a week, Draco?" she asked wistfully.

"Completely. Today I know for sure that you aren't just one more. You're not feeling intimidated because I'm a vampire, half of my powers don't affect you and I assure you that this is a peace that I can't get with anyone else."

"We have to study..." she said with a smile. "We have done nothing but focus on your magnificent body, and we haven't had time to cultivate that marvelous mind of yours." She winked at me.

"I don't care... You were beautiful earlier in the library..." I got up and knelt down beside her to be at the level of her lips "Who would have thought that Miss Granger was able to let her hair down in a such...a wild way?" I kissed her. "Weasley is coming here..."

"Let him wait a few minutes..." She kissed me back. "No, better yet..." on her lips appeared an evil smirk, "I have an idea to finish him." (**NA:** I didn't know how to translate this expression and that is why I wrote the literal translation. The word in the Spanish version is "REMATARLO")

"Don't be cruel, baby... Do I have to remind you that he is your friend?" I said, rolling my eyes; but I wasn't able to prevent her from getting up and taking me to bed again, taking off my shirt on the way. "Is it possible that I can stay dressed in this room for more than one minute?"

"Fussy..." She sat astride me and descended to kiss me again. "Then you can bite me a little bit." She caressed my teeth with her tongue and she got what she desired as my fangs appeared again.

Weasley's reaction is perfectly understandable. Your best friend begins to sing praises to your greatest enemy and he tells you that the girl you thought would be your girlfriend is in her room with him. Obviously you climb to her bedroom, it's not that you don't believe your friend it's just that you don't believe anything you haven't seen with your own eyes. You want to find her seated and reading as usual, her bedroom without men and full of stuffed animals-that's what you want to find... But unfortunately what you find is your friend, the same girl you thought was the love of your life, on the bed and on top of your greatest enemy, who is half naked and thrusting his tongue into her mouth while he touches her like you never dreamed you could get to touch a woman...much less her.

"Hermione!" Weasley exclaimed, almost drowned by the panic.

"Ron!" she protested. "Do you not know how to knock on the door?" She got up to close the door. "What are you doing here anyway?" She glared at him. "I thought you no longer spoke to me because I was a dirty traitor to you."

"But...but..." he looked at us, alternating between her and me.

I understand him perfectly-the poor boy is in shock.

"Him?"

"Yes... Do you have a problem because he is here with me?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I leaned on the bed, watching the show... Would they come every night to reproach her? Too bad that I can't eat popcorn...

"But... Are you...? Are you serious?!" The poor boy obviously couldn't believe it even seeing it firsthand.

I sighed. "Weasley, if you don't mind, could you talk with my girlfriend and leave as soon as possible? In case you didn't realize it, we were in the middle of something..."

"Shut up!" He glared at me.

That's better; I prefer if he directs his anger to me and not her.

"You've done something! You've dominated her, you've launched an Imperious, you've given her a potion or something!"

"Ron, please, calm down," Hermione said in exasperation. "I told you yesterday at dinner that we are together and there is no kind of curse or potion..." She sighed as she approached the bed and sat next to me and I hugged her waist. "Is so hard for you to believe that someone can get to love me for myself?"

"Honey, I think he says that because you would never be with me if it was not by force," I said smiling.

"There is nothing that's forcing me to do this, Ron..." She caressed my face and kissed me gently. "When you were with Lavender I didn't chase you or call you a traitor..."

"Are you going to compare Lavender with Malfoy? Hermione! He's Malfoy!"

The poor man had no case. I felt sorry for him.

"Yes, Ron, I am very clear that he is Draco Malfoy; there is no need to repeat his name hundreds of times..." she snorted. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" he asked in a whisper. "To be his...whore for a while."

I straightened up. He'd started insulting her again, and I would not allow that. "Withdraw what you have just said..." I said as I got up completely.

"Draco, calm down. He doesn't know what he is saying." She tried to calm me.

"Of course he knows! He wants to hurt you!"

"No, he wants you to lose your temper, and nothing more than that... Don't pay any attention to him, please." She stood in front of me. "Draco..." she took my face with her hands to force me to look at her, "please." She rested her forehead on my chest when she realized that I wouldn't hurt Weasley. "Go away, Ron."

"You didn't answer my question," he protested, staring at me with a look that was between fearful and challenging.

"Yes, I'm completely sure of being with him... At least he knows to rectify when he's wrong." She hugged me for support.

I put my arms around her and kissed her hair to reassure her that I wouldn't attack him at that moment.

"Then you can't come to me for comfort when he starts ignoring you." He left the room, slamming the door in the process.

"Are you all right?"

"No..."

"Do you want to study?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to talk?"

She nodded.

"Why did you say all that to him?"

"So that he doesn't have any doubt about what we do. If I tell him, he will think that I'm doing it just to make him jealous or something stupid like that... If he saw it, he couldn't deny it," she muttered, still hugging me.

"Anyway, it was a low blow..." I raised her chin so that she looked at me. "And you've worked to get my collaboration... You have been cruel, evil, and manipulative."

"I'm sorry." She looked at me with tearful eyes.

"Don't be." I smiled, giving her a tiny kiss on her nose. "I love it. I promise you that the next time I will act my part much better."

"Don't laugh." She broke away and went to the bathroom.

"I'm not making fun... I admit that sometimes I find it hard to understand you." I followed her; she was going to take a shower before going down to dinner. "I don't mind playing the role of the lustful boyfriend that holds you back in your room to take advantage of your body."

She looked at me skeptically.

"Okay, that's you," I conceded with a smile. "But I'm not complaining."

"I told you that I like you for your intellect, Draco," she sighed under the water, "however, I find very difficult to try to think rationally when you're around and I'm much less able to concentrate on my studies..." She leaned out of the door. "It's as if a part of me knows that I have to take until the last second to be with you," she told me, furious with herself. "I think that all Harry, Blaise, and Ron told me is weighing heavily on me."

I went into the shower with her. "Listen carefully, Miss Granger." I cornered her against the wall under the water. "You know that I'm bound by my promises and that there is nothing that allows me to break them directly."

She nodded.

"So believe me when I say this: I promise that I'll be with you all the time you want during this course and I will not leave you in a week for another..." I kissed her under the water, "especially since I don't want to be with another, okay?"

Her answer was another kiss.

"Now take a shower..." I felt her hands trailing down my spine to my ass. "...You have a vice."

We both laughed, but I was able to get out of the shower and leave her alone for a while. I picked up my clothes from the floor and I began to dress while she finished showering. While I was dressing and thinking that I had never spent so much time naked or half naked in my mortal life, the door opened again. I inwardly cursed the fact that Hermione had so many friends, because in that moment Ginevra Weasley entered and looked at me as if I was a cake in an exhibition with a poster above it that said "No touch".

"Hello. Where is Hermione?" she asked quietly, without fuss.

"In the shower," I said, sitting on the bed to put on my shoes. While she was there I had to keep pretending that I was human and move slowly.

"Well," she said as if she was thinking what she was about to say, "if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I don't want to hurt her," I sighed.

"If you break her heart...I will kill you."

I looked into her eyes and I saw that she was really serious. She knew there was something wrong with me, yet she dared to threaten me. "I already told you-"

"I don't care what you say! I just want you to know it."

"Hello, Ginny." Hermione emerged from the bathroom wearing the uniform, and I wondered what she would have put under it. "Draco, we are going to dinner in the dining room... Are you coming or are you staying?" She looked at me.

"I think that I'd better stay..." I looked at her in confusion, "at least until everyone has left the common room..."

"No need. If you wanna come, you can come with me now." She offered me her hand and a smile.

"Are you mad, Hermione?!" Ginevra exclaimed. "Everyone is going to see him!"

"I don't care." Hermione shrugged, apparently what I told her in the shower helped to calm some of her nerves. "I'm tired of hiding," she looked lovingly at me, "aren't you?"

I got up from the bed and took her hand. "Will you protect me?" I asked jokingly. "I don't believe that Potter and Weasley will try to kill me, but the rest of your fans may try to throw me an unforgivable..." Not that it would do any harm to me.

"Of course... You're safe with me," she said before we left the room.

* * *

**A REVIEW = A PREVIEW**

From now on, I'll reply to the reviews that the fic receives with a preview of the next chapter. So that I can answer to your review, the review must be signed.

**Jennyhale**


	8. Reaction

**AN: **

English is not my native language, so it's very probable that I make mistakes in grammar, that's why some Beta readers are helping me. Sapphire Leo, Twilight684, Hodgeheg, Angry. Tiger. Kitten.

**REMEMBER, **if you want a **PREVIEW** of the **NEXT CHAPTER** before I upload it, write a review and I will send it to you. Remember, the review must be signed so that I can answer your review.

* * *

I took her hand in order to give her strength, rather than as a symbolic act of our union. As we descended the stairs of the tower I realized the complexity of the corridors and alternative stairways that the tower enclosed that I couldn't appreciate as a wolf.

The staircase by which we descended was interconnected with many others in different places. The girls descended the stairs that were placed on the right and the boys by the ones that were placed to the left...though, no matter if they were girls or boys, everybody was watching us-especially me.

I heard the whispered comments.

"_What is Malfoy doing in the Tower?_"

"_What's he doing with Hermione?_"

"_Did he slip into the tower? _

_Is she going to inform McGonagall?_"

Hermione stopped at the landing and she looked at me, smiling. She took advantage of the fact that I had descended one more step to look at me straight in the eye without having to raise her head. She winked at me and I gave her a smile in return. She was also listening to all the speculations that her housemates were making; I didn't care to clarify a few of them just to silence some of the voices while raising others.

I hugged her waist and pulled her to me and suddenly her arms were around my neck, her fingers digging into my hair and my hand on her neck. The kiss was delicious; it wasn't only to leave the others shocked, it was also a reward and a pat on the back for us. We didn't really care about what every Gryffindor would think, on the contrary the only thing that interested us was ourselves. Her tongue was playing with mine, stroking my teeth, but this time she avoided my fangs... Smart girl.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the bedroom?" an uncomfortable voice said behind us-it was Ginerva's.

We said nothing-we only laughed slightly. I released her and we continued descending the stairs. Now the comments of those around us no longer aroused my interest. When it seemed we'd never get to the common room it appeared right in the end of the stairs.

Everyone who was there fell silent when they saw me with my hand in Hermione's, but now that we had enough space I released her and I hugged her waist in a totally possessive gesture that she accepted with a charming smile.

"Good night. I think that it's dinner time," she greeted. "Why you don't go down to the dining room?"

She said nothing more and we went through the frame, even the Fat Lady cried when she saw me go out with Hermione. The cries continued through the rest of the halls as students were gathering to go to dinner. Some even ran into columns or armors because they were watching us, completely stunned. In the lobby we met my housemates, but so far we hadn't encountered any Slytherins and I realized that I was curious to know how they would take it- not very well I imagine.

Their looks were full of amazement. Blaise and Pansy were the first to gawk. I don't think they ever thought that I was serious about what I had said the night before. Crabbe and Goyle said nothing and simply followed their usual routine of searching for food. Everyone else looked at me as if I was a blood traitor, and I was rather amused.

Once we were in the dining room I saw Dumbledore sitting in his place in the center of the staff table. I greeted him with a smile before saying goodbye to Hermione with another long kiss, much to the consternation of many of the students.

"What the hell was that, Malfoy?" Nott asked angrily.

"It is called kiss, Nott," I answered, still savoring the taste of Hermione's lips as I sat at the table.

"Have you gone mad?" Pansy asked.

"No. Simply I don't care." I shrugged.

"They will have to lock you in an asylum! It's one thing to fuck her in secret, but to make out with her in the halls?! That's unacceptable!" Blaise exclaimed.

"By the way, Blaise... You and I have to talk about one small detail," I said grinning and staring at him. "What is this I hear about you trying to scare my girlfriend by saying that I will leave her in a week?" I asked silkily.

"That's what you always do, right?" He looked confused. "Don't tell me you're not thinking of leaving her after eight fucks?"

"No. Honestly, it hasn't crossed my mind to get rid of her for a moment..." I softened my tone, making it clear that it was a fully veiled threat. "I hope you don't think about disturbing her again. I don't want to kill you."

"Who cares who he's with?" Greg protested. "We aren't so concerned about pure blood anymore...right?"

"Exactly..." Vincent shrugged. "If he likes being with Granger, how does it affect us?"

"Perfect, guys." I patted their shoulders. "You get the message..."

* * *

"_Hermione?_" Longbottom approached her. "_Are you dating Malfoy?_" he asked timidly.

"_Yes, Neville..._" she said, filling a plate with all the food that would prevent anemia.

"_Are you okay?_" Ginerva asked beside him. "For the past couple of days you've been eating like Ron."

"_Leave me out of it, Ginny._" Ronald protested beside her.

"_Shut up, asshole!_" Ginerva snapped. "_I'm concerned because you burn it off playing Quidditch but my friend can end up with an ass the size of a Quaffle._"

"_Don't worry, Ginny,_" Hermione smiled, "_I'm doing a lot of exercise as of late._"

"_Hermione, please tell us how it is being with Malfoy._" Lavender and Patil sat in front of her with wide eyes. "_Does he buy you expensive gifts? When did you start going out together? Are those kisses we've seen everything you do or...? Why was he in your bedroom? How did he get there?_"

"_It's none of your business._" She did not even look up from the table, but from my seat I could see her flushed cheeks as always.

"_Come on, Hermione!_" Lavender protested. "_He has returned very changed over the holiday. He looks even more muscular than ever, he doesn't sleep with the Slytherins, he behaves very strangely and suddenly-bam! He shows up with you as if you were dating and closer than he has ever been with any of the many conquests he has had. Give us some information. Please_?" she asked, looking at her with a pout.

"_Well, I can tell you that from now on it is very likely that you will see him getting in and out of my bedroom._" She was flushed as red as a tomato, and if we weren't separated by four tables full of students I would jump right now to bite her neck...or other equally interesting parts of her anatomy. "_And, no, we don't only kiss._"

"_Hermione, I'll have a heart attack! Tell us more! Please, please, please?!_" Lavender begged.

Luckily I don't like to eat now, because I would be choking with laughter.

"_Well..._"

Ginerva to the rescue. "_Don't push Lavender! If you want specific details of his anatomy you just have to ask me._"

Hermione glanced at her, intrigued.

"_I saw him in all his glory when I went to Hermione's bedroom._"

Hermione rolled her eyes again and focused on the food.

"_I don't think I've ever seen anyone with his abs, arms like real trunks and I have no words to describe what's under those abs..._"

She had time to look at all this with only seeing me for a few seconds? If she was reacting like this then I think I understand poor Hermione a little better when she says that she can't resist my body. I've never heard a woman describe me as something edible.

"_Ginny... Would you care to stop talking about Malfoy like that?_" Potter reacted.

At least I had erased all traces of my presence on the way to the dining room, because I would not want to hear how he described me.

"_I think he's pretty normal..._"

"_Harry, dear..._" Ginerva stroked his hair "_Malfoy isn't normal...just like you._"

"_Why don't you look for an empty room and you decide?_" Ronald protested, honestly listening to the conversations of Gryffindors is exciting.

"_Ron, are you giving permission to your little sister to misbehave with her boyfriend?_" Ginerva asked fluttering her eyelashes in disbelief. "_Come on Harry, before he changes his mind._" She grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"_But..._" Potter could not even protest.

"_Shit, Ginny!_" Ronald slammed his fist on the table.

* * *

I focused on Hermione. She was ignoring what her friends were saying. She ate silently and occasionally she looked at me as if to prove that I was still there, and I worried that the courage was abandoning her... I sighed slightly because I had no other choice but to come to her rescue. Honestly, am I'm going to have to be saving her all the time? Probably, yes, because of her way of being I don't think she recognizes the danger even if she has it under her nose...for example me.

I got up and went straight to the Gryffindor table. I know that my classmates were not enjoying it, but I recognize that I got a slight pleasure out of it. I sat beside her and looked at the gossipers like what they were- insignificant beings that were only giving me extra work with my girlfriend, to which I was going to show some aspects of the darkness that would pleasantly surprise her...

"Love, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just hungry…nothing else," she answered, embarrassed.

"So am I," I whispered in her ear but loud enough for the trio of gossipers to hear. "How long will it take you to finish?" I caressed her thigh under the table.

"I…don't think I'll take long." She blushed even more, "Draco...please." She laughed when I tickled her in her ear with my tongue.

"Don't tempt me, Hermione," I warned her, I knew she would understand why I said it.

"Is it true that you are moving to Hermione's bedroom, Malfoy?" Lavender asked; apparently she is the spokesman.

"Maybe..." I didn't remove my hand from Hermione's thigh so that at least she had an excuse when I start torturing her.

One of the advantages of the shadows is that darkness exists in many places, such as in certain areas covered with light layers of fabric, though I knew for a fact that right now it was just a tiny triangle of lace, the other advantage is that I can have a part of me that is in darkness present elsewhere. Just like I could put my hand in my pocket and pull out the wand that was kept in the drawer of the bedside table, I could easily transfer the tip of my tongue to a certain area full of folds that were very receptive to my touch. The gasp that Hermione gave was epic.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" I asked.

"Yes..." She looked at me with wide eyes, "I think..."

I caressed her again, tasting her flavor. I knew she had realized what I was doing, and now she just had to figure out why I was doing it. I didn't cease in my blind scan and I could see how she was unable to eat any more. She squeezed my hand tightly and looked at me pleadingly.

"Hermione, are you okay? You're pale as snow," Lavender said with concern.

"No, I'm fine... I think I've eaten too much. Come, Draco."

"No," I said firmly, "Why don't you stay and talk with your friends for a while?" I smiled. "I have to grab a few things from my bedroom," I said before I kissed her, confirming her suspicions about where my tongue had been. "I'll join you later."

I left her there, totally frustrated knowing that what I wanted was her to be herself. I did not want her to stop talking just because they ask her about me or what we were doing in private. As long as she didn't tell them that I'm a vampire she could even give them exact measurements of every part of my body. Anyway, she is the only one that would have me like that. I can't afford to be with anyone else and accidentally bite another student... I have enough enough to worry about already with her health, so I don't want to worry about more peoples' health.

I did not really have to pick up anything from my room, but I knew that Severus would be on the lookout to scold me or warn me that the director wanted to see me. Not even two minutes passed when I met my dear godfather.

"Good night, Severus." I smiled.

"Good night, damn fool!" he snapped. "Are you going to continue with this damn farce during the whole course?" The poor man has a big problem with prejudice... he looked at me in the same way he had looked at Professor Lupin. My situation is not remotely similar to the werewolf.

"If you mean will I keep dating Hermione, then the answer is yes," I answered without erasing my smile. "I believe I said something about it last night. Dumbledore doesn't seem to disapprove..."

"Because that naïve fool believes that you love her!" he said angrily.

"What a mistake!" I scoffed. "She and I have a very beneficial deal for both of us, and I will not break it unless it is absolutely necessary."

"You're drinking her blood, admit it." Every word dripped anger.

"She only gives me pleasure, Severus, nothing more." Although for me there is no greater pleasure than drinking her blood, but that would be giving you too many explanations.

"What did she get in return in this profitable trade?" he asked suspiciously.

"Severus, do I have to explain everything?" I laughed openly. I approached him a little and I whispered "She gets an indescribable pleasure of course."

"Don't try to play me, Draco," he threatened me. "Despite what you are, you're not going to win."

"We will have to see. Now if you don't mind, she is waiting for me."

I decided that I had given her more than enough time to recover and to behave again like a normal person. She was no longer in the room, she was in her bedroom, so that is where I went. She expected me, hugging a pillow with a book between her legs.

"Did you have a good time with your friends?" I asked. "Do you already have to give them all the gory details?" I sat next to her.

"No."

"So what?" I looked at her confused. "Hermione, you're supposed to be brave and put aside all the comments that you hear about being with me..."

"I know," she murmured "But it is not as easy as it looks, Draco."

"Why not?" I asked. "I have been bombarded at the table in my house with questions and they even insulted me a few times. I have not said anything and they have become tired of spending useless spit."

"Yeah, but you're a Slytherin. Lavender asked me very specific questions that I don't know if I want to answer. We aren't close enough for me to relate my sexual practices to her," she protested.

"You want me to buy you expensive gifts?" I asked, removing the book. "By the way, you have not given me those notes yet. Do you have them here?" I checked the volume of Defense Against the Dark Arts. "This is very old… Half of the spells are useless... Why do you read it?" I noticed that she looked at me, puzzled. "What?"

"Have you heard my whole conversation with the girls?" she asked curiously.

"Only until I left. Severus demanded my full attention. So...is that it? You want me to buy you expensive gifts to surprise your friends?"

"I don't want gifts, neither expensive nor cheap! Why the hell did you spy on me? And can you explain to me why you did that while I was at the table? Why did you come at all?"

I looked at her waiting for her to finish.

"This makes no sense, Draco..."

"Hermione, I was not spying on you, I'm just looking after you. I went to the table to help, so that in that way you talked a little more. I remember you were much nicer to your partners last week and the previous years... Once there I decided that I could try that trick and it worked, and nothing happens if they thought that your boyfriend was feeling you up... Now they should be trying to listen from the stairs if they hear your screams or the grinding of the springs of the mattress."

I wish them luck taking into account all the enchantments against listening devices that I have set when I came in, also against the spells to prevent them to get to hear something from the stairs or sticking to the door.

"I think I'll buy you a gift anyway, but it seems a bit premature since we have only been together for three nights." I shrugged.

"Stop talking about gifts, dammit!" She hit me with the pillow, exasperated.

"That was a little childish, don't you think?" I said laughing.

"Sorry..." She covered her face, "But this is getting out of my control."

"Hermione..." I uncovered her face to look into her eyes. "What happened?"

"When you told me you were hungry... I thought you meant you needed more blood..." She lowered her eyes. "I love how I feel when you bite me, but I don't know if my body could recover from a major loss of blood... Then I realized that you would have to go hunting and I got worried because you could run into the werewolves or another monster that could harm you or that you could be the one harming someone… Then, when you started to...do that, I realized that you actually wanted to have sex and then you leave me there with Lavender and Patil while they stared at me, trying to figure out what the hell happened between us... I don't I have a wonderful love story to tell them-he saved me from a werewolf, I realized that he's a Greek god and we had sex...end of the story."

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "the amount of blood that I drank from you until now is less than the amount of blood you lose in a single day of your period. I have not killed anyone and I have no intention of killing anyone in the near future, and I can I take care of any monster without any problem better than you could ever imagine. I don't need to feed seriously for at least another two weeks and when I do it I'll take you with me so that you can see exactly how it is. I told you it was silly to do that to you, that it was a stupid experiment and if you don't want it, I will not do it again.

"I did not think you would go straight to your room. You don't have to always fulfill my desires-you can refuse or you can even tell me that you have a headache and I'll understand. I did not know that you don't have a close relationship with those three, but I'm glad because I don't really like the gossip... As for the love story, I think we both know that love has nothing to do with what we have and I don't understand why that would be relevant, but if you want more romance I can try, but it would be lying to you and you know it. If you regret something we have done, I promise you I'll stop visiting you if that's what you want..."

"NO!" She looked horrified. "Don't do that...not now."

"Okay... What do you want then? We could study all we have pushed aside since Friday..."

She nodded.

"Perfect. Would you like to go down to the common room and see how smart I am?" I smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Everyone is going to go crazy with you there..." She smiled back.

"Well, they can go to the psychiatrist in groups." I grabbed her backpack and I went over to the door. "Do you really not want a gift?" I joked.

"Silly." She threw me the pillow again.

The Gryffindors did not become hysterical when they saw me, but they were not happy. Anyway I did not care what they might say. Hermione gave me the notes of History of Magic and she leaned against me to begin a trial of potions. But then she fell asleep by the excess of emotions and lack of sleep. I let her sleep peacefully while I finished studying and then I took her trial and her pen to help her. Some of the guilt of her exhaustion was mine, so I felt in debt.

Ginerva and Potter entered the common room when everyone else had left, and both were smiling from ear to ear. I don't think they realized that we were on the couch. Given that Hermione was asleep, I picked up the things and I picked her up to take her to her room since she would be much more comfortable in bed. I did not got into bed with her, I just watched her dream while I studied on the couch of her bedroom.

When I finished reading and the pending jobs I watched her. There was more that she did not want to tell me-I was sure of that-and I began to think that she actually wanted a love story…but I can't give it to her. It is true that I would be lying if I pretended to be in love with her. I weigh the pros and cons of the situation and unfortunately for her there were too many cons, but I could not help but notice that the way she often looked at me had nothing to do with lust and too much with love...

I went back to the Abyss and this time the distance was much longer, but I needed advice and I could only trust one person nowadays... Lucian. I showed up in his castle of Aquitaine where I found him enjoying the company of his nieces. Lucian has maintained contact with the descendants of his mortal life. I have no idea how he has achieved it but I know it is something that helps him stay alive, so I guess he can also help me with the problem I have.

"Excuse the intrusion, Lucian," I said when I entered the room. "Good evening, ladies."

"Good evening." They smiled. "We are going to sleep, uncle Luc." They said goodbye to him in an affectionate way that made me remember my parents, but I knew that I would never again have that kind of relationship with them.

"What's up, son?" Lucian asked me, pouring himself a whiskey. I remembered the taste and I wanted to drink one as well, but I still was used to not being able to assimilate it properly "Do you have a problem at school?"

"More or less." I sighed, sitting on the couch in front of him. "I'm afraid I have created problems for myself."

I told him everything about Hermione.

"I don't know what to do, Luc... I know that she is in love with me and I know that if I pretend to be in love with her I will only do more damage when we finish the school year and I have to say goodbye to her."

"Pretend," he answered directly. "You will give her a wonderful year that she will remember for the rest of her life. Why are you so concerned about not seeing her again? Why is it so important for you not to hurt her?" he asked. "Are you sure you don't feel anything for her?"

"No, Lucian, I assure you that what I feel has nothing to do with love... But...what if she can't recover from this 'wonderful year'?"

"She will... Anyway, if you begin to feel something for her, you can always turn her into your ghoul." He sighed, "The same thing happened to me with Queen Leonor... She was a wonderful woman-strong and with a great personality. Being around her gave me great confidence and helped me to become what I am now. When she was no longer young, I realized that she would have to die and you can't turn into an eternal ghoul as a predominant member of royalty... I had to get used to seeing how she got older every year and how she lost her youth and strength… Then, in the end, that woman was only in my memory. Do what you think is the right thing, but I suggest that you pretend because it is best for them. During one year you will have no problems, and certainly in the future you can remember your first year as a vampire as a very pleasant one."

"How was yours?" I asked

"Very boring. I only remember that I was training all the time to kill Saracens. But I have very good memories of my years as a knight apprentice," he added with a half smile.

"Okay... Anyway, I had already planned to give her a gift, even if she throws it at my head. I don't think she can complain if I give her a love story..." I shrugged.

"In any case, give her flowers," he laughed. "She will not throw them at your head."

"Thanks for listening, Lucian..." I thanked him as I left.

"It's okay, son. You can always find me here for anything you need."

I went back into the Abyss to appear again in Hermione's bedroom; she had not moved. The classes would begin in two hours, so I had time to go find her some flowers. Fifteen minutes later I woke her up with a kiss; she would have all the romance she wanted.

She woke up totally dazed and the first thing she saw was my face. Her smile told me that I was right... She was falling for me.

I gave her a smile and looked at her as if there was nobody else in the world for me, and in a strange way it was true. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty..." I took one of the flowers with which I had covered her bed and I stroked her cheek with its petals. "Are you ready for school?" I kissed her again, "And do not forget that you have to eat breakfast first."

* * *

Yes, I know it's hard, but Draco is not in love with her... yet.

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	9. Lies

**AN:**

English is not my native language, so it's very probable that I make mistakes in grammar, that's why some Beta readers are helping me: Sapphire Leo, Twilight684, Hodgeheg.

**REMEMBER**, if you want a **PREVIEW** of the **NEXT CHAPTER **before I upload it, write a review and I will send it to you. Remember, the review must be signed so that I can answer your review.

* * *

Hermione's smile when she saw her bed completely covered in flowers confirmed my fears. She hugged and kissed me with renewed energy and she even managed to pass me some of her enthusiasm. She laughed like a little girl on Christmas morning, but her intentions were not at all those of a little girl when she began to undress.

I'd definitely created a monster... We did not have enough time; it was Monday and we had to go to class, but I picked her up and got into the shower; at least in this way we would earn some time.

As soon as she was under the water she stopped laughing and concentrated on kissing me. She pushed me against the wall and a mischievous smile lit her face as she trailed kisses down my chest, her hands stroking my belly and my waist while she continued her descent. I did not expect her to take the initiative in such a pleasant way...

She surrounded my cock with her lips and she grabbed my ass tightly. I could not take much more-there was no time to enjoy the attention that she was giving me and I wished it was her who shouted, not me. I pushed her away, trying to control myself and not hurt her, but it seems that I did not control myself enough because I heard a slight moan that was not exactly one of pleasure, but I could not stop at that point. I quickly picked her up and I was immediately kissing her as I thrust inside of her.

I know I hurt her, I know that I was not able to control my strength, but she did not complain again. Quite the contrary, her cries were only of pleasure...

"Bite me..." she moaned in my ear. "Bite me, Draco..."

"No..." I said, clenching my jaw and containing my fangs with all the force of will that I was able to have at a time like this.

"Please..." she gasped.

That was asking too much self control from me. My fangs came out and dug into one of her breasts, blood flowed into my mouth because of her heartbeat... This morning it seemed I was having a hard time staying focused and remembering that I was going to pretend that I loved her. I drank more than I should and after licking her wounds I took possession of her mouth. I realized that it was the first time she was going to taste her own blood...

In love with me, filled with me in every way... she was totally and irrevocably mine and that filled me with satisfaction.

The water washed the blood from her lips. I opened my eyes and I found her looking at me again with that tenderness that I had recently discovered in her... That served to calm me and I controlled my strength as my hands slowly caressed her again and my kisses became less intense and more relaxed. She grabbed my hair and pulled it with all the strength she could gather to look at me with a raised eyebrow before taking my mouth again with the same force as before... It would seem that she did not care if I was a little rough. I do not mind at all to fulfill her desires-indeed, it would be a pleasure.

As I began to treat her with a little less delicacy again her cries became even louder and I thanked all the soundproofing spells that I had put in the room because I had no desire to silence her moans, and I did my best to prolong our shower.

I left the bathroom with a smile while she finished drying off. I held a grunt as I met Potter and Ginerva in the bedroom, and both were horrified and visibly embarrassed. The spells kept anyone from listening from outside but they were useless if someone entered the room... These bloody Gryffindors will never learn that it is not advisable to walk into a room without permission!

"What do you want?" I asked, visibly furious; my fists clenched tight and my eyes fixed on Potter.

"We came here to ask if you wanted to go to breakfast..." he explained, looking quite disturbed.

"You could not wait outside?" I noticed that Ginerva kept looking at me. In other circumstances I might feel sorry for Potter, but given the situation, I just felt an immense pleasure. At least they will not accuse me of making Hermione unhappy.

His gaze drifted to the bed still covered with flowers.

"Draco, you're a brute..." Hermione said from behind me, obviously amused. "I think that I will soon look like a Dalmatian because of all the bruises that I will have. What happened?" She appeared beside me, and luckily she had a towel covering her body.

"They have come to as us to join them for breakfast...and now they are going to leave so that we can dress."

"Of course." Potter grabbed Ginerva's arm and pulled her toward the door, closing it behind them.

"They heard us, right?" she asked, looking embarrassed.

"Especially you." I smiled, amused as I opened the closet to grab some clothes to wear. "Today you have been a little...scandalous," I winked. "If you stay like this I will be unable to surprise you in the library," I said as I dressed quickly. "Although I do not mind if you continue tonight with what you started in the shower." I approached her to take her face in my hands and kiss her gently.

"I don't know..." She looked at me in amusement, fighting with the clasp of her skirt. "You became a little...wild."

"My intention was to make love to you with care..." I kissed her hard. "It is advisable that you eat porridge for breakfast… I drank too much because someone urged me to bite her," I smiled mischievously.

"I hate Porridge," she said, opening the door.

"I don't care, it's a very complete breakfast and you need to eat well," I remarked. "Good morning," I greeted the Gryffindors with a smile from ear to ear. They can think what they want about it.

We descended the stairs without saying anything more. Ginerva did nothing but look alternately at Potter and me, and I guess she was considering something. Occasionally she also looked eagerly at Hermione, and I guess she wanted to ask her what I had done that had her shouting in the way she was.

When we walked into the common room I could not help laughing because Lavender and company looked at me longingly. Living with the Gryffindors would be very funny, especially since the speed at which the gossip moves is even faster than in Slytherin.

Once in the dining room I left Hermione to sit with my friends. The smell of the food did not bother me so much and I wanted to see how their mood was. Apparently there were a couple of attempts to toil a joke, but nothing of great importance. The only ones I was a little bit worried about were Blaise and Pansy. They were the only ones who might try to hurt Hermione with their insults. If necessary, I would put Vincent and Gregory to serve her as bodyguards.

I walked her to all her classes carrying her books and kissing her before entering. On a couple of occasions I had to intercept a couple of spells directed to her from the female sector and therefore my nerves were a little raw. I think she realized that I did not want to leave her alone and that my way to observe everything around us might expose me as a predator since I was expecting an attack from anywhere, but I had to leave her as noon approached.

I slipped in with the crowd and I was very careful when I got into the girl's bathroom on the second floor to get to my camera. Once there, my muscles began to relax and I lay on the bed to rest.

I thought about what I would have to do to fake my love for Hermione without her noticing my farce. I could not suddenly start being a perfect romantic. I would have to go slowly, having details with her, giving her gifts. It does not matter what she thinks about them.

The sunset was approaching when I woke up. I put a hand in one of the pockets of my pants and pulled out a diamond necklace from it. Maybe it was too ostentatious for her first gift… I put it in a drawer of the dresser in order to give it to her on another occasion and I repeated the operation on a couple of occasions. I discarded the necklace of emeralds and I decided that it would make her more happy if I gave her a silver chain with a ruby heart.

I smiled to myself. The shadows were a very comfortable thing. With a wave of my hand I moved part of the contents of my closet to hers so that at least I would not have to be wearing the same clothes if I stayed with her.

When I left the chamber I went to the dungeons. We had Double Potions with Snape and it would be fun see the face of my godfather when he saw Hermione with such an ornament around her neck. I found her on the way to the stairs, and I was approaching her when I saw that Blaise was about to cast a spell directed at her. I moved quickly and stood behind him. "Finish the wand movement and you're dead," I whispered in his ear as my hand tightly clutched his left wrist, showing that I was serious.

"I'm sorry, Draco..." he groaned in pain as he lowered his wand.

"You are an idiot with hearing problems that is going to stop messing with my girlfriend if you don't want me to split your wand in two parts...and I do not mean the wooden one, Blaise!" I looked at him, fully intending to frighten him, and I saw with joy that he backed away from me. "I will not warn you again-keep that very clear."

I walked hurriedly to the dungeons, but I did not have time to give the gift to Hermione before class and I cursed Blaise and his nonsense. In class I could not sit next to Hermione because her friends were already there, but she looked at me with a smile that lit up the smoke-filled dungeon. I waited for two intense hours in which I did a perfect potion that Severus dismissed by whim, but I didn't care.

When the class ended I picked up her backpack and I accompanied her down to the dining room while holding her by her waist, and once there I put the pendant around her neck, kissed her and walked away without waiting for her to tell me if she liked it.

Back at the Slytherin table Pansy looked at Hermione's pendant and then at me with narrowed eyes. It was the first time I gave a gift to one of my lovers so I could not make it more clear.

Hermione looked at me from the other side of the room with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. "You're crazy..." she told me in a whisper, knowing I could hear it perfectly.

"Crazy about you," I vocalized so that she could read my lips.

Ginerva sat beside her and gasped at the sight of the ruby . I noticed that it is a little big, but it's not enough to cause such a fuss... It must cost only about twenty thousand pounds.

"_Can you lend it to me for Christmas?_" Ginerva asked, still amazed.

"_The pendant?_" Hermione asked, still looking at me.

"_No, the boyfriend..._"

I laughed. The redhead is beyond me.

"_Only for a few days, then I'll give him back to you... If you want, we can exchange and you can stay with Harry._"

"_Ginny!_" the three friends cried at once.

_ "Well, I just want someone to give me a gift like that, and well...I want to scream a bit like you this morning..."_

"_Ginny!_" they cred in unison again.

I think I'll have a heart attack from laughing so much. Wait, that's not possible…

"_Ron, you did not hear it but I assure you that he must be some kind of God because Herms is almost hoarse from screaming._" She looked at Potter, "_You should ask him for some advice, Harry._"

I'm going to fall from the bench from laughing so much because of this redhead. Of course since the rest of the table couldn't hear the conversation, my housemates are obviously thinking that I am totally crazy.

"_Ginny, I will not do such a thing and if you keep talking about this I will not do anything...of anything!_" he told her furiously.

"_I'm eating... Can you stop talking about that, please?_" Ronald protested.

"_It's not my fault that you don't get any action, Ron,_" she told him with a glare.

"_Herms..._" Potter whispered to Hermione, "_has he left many bruises on you?_" He was obviously worried, though I was too.

"_Just a couple, but nothing important, Harry_." She blushed again.

"_Okay, I understand... And the biting?_"

Shit! I did not know that they had heard so much! Tonight nothing is going to enter through that door! I just hope that Snape did not hear him.

"_You don't think it's a little...well, too much?_"

"_It's a private joke, Harry..._" Hermione glared at him. "_You should have waited outside instead of entering as if you were in your house. Get used to the idea that you could have found us in the bed instead of in the shower... What would you have done then? Sold tickets?_"

I would kill him… I would break him in tiny pieces and then I would eat his heart!

"_Of course not!_" Potter exclaimed, horrified at the idea.

"_Too bad!_" Lavender sighed. "_I'd pay to see it._"

"_Enough!_" Hermione exploded. "_Draco is a God in the bed and he makes me scream like crazy when he lays a finger on me, but you must understand that he is with me and nobody else! I will not share him or sell tickets or anything like that! If you want to know how he is in bed, then ask the other girls because I'm not going to say anything so let the damn topic go now! I want to eat!_"

From the corner of my eye I could see that Lavender was looking at Ginerva surreptitiously, silently asking a question. The redhead smiled with wide eyes and she separated her hands until they reached the length of a certain part of my anatomy. Lavender turned and stared at me, wishing that the table was not in the middle of us to try to prove that what Ginerva had said was not an exaggeration.

I shook my head. Women are definitely crazy…

"What's wrong Draco?" Vince asked. "A few minutes ago you were laughing like crazy, then you looked at Potter as if you were ready to kill him, and now you look amazed."

"The conversations of the Gryffindors are fascinating...and the little Weasley is totally hilarious..."

"You can hear them?" Greg asked, astonished.

"Perfectly," I answered with a smile.

That night we did not climb directly to the bedroom but instead we stayed in the common room, doing the homework for each of the subjects we had attended. Hermione lay on my lap and I used her back to support the parchment. I recognize that she is a very attractive stand, and her classmates were staring at us.

When we finished the tasks in a record time she sat up on my lap and kissed me. Some of her classmates rolled their eyes. I did not want to give them a free show and that's why I picked her up, vanished the books with her wand, and then took her upstairs.

"I did not thank you for your gift properly," she said against my lips when we were crossing the threshold of her bedroom. "It's beautiful, and expensive... You have to return it."

"I lost the receipt," I said with a smile as I closed the door with my foot and I made sure we would not be heard or bothered this time. "Besides, it suits you..."

"I can't accept a gift so...expensive," she protested.

"Yes, you can," I said as I took off my clothes, which is common in that bedroom.

"You do not understand..." She looked at me with a pout, "To me, you're my gift." She said it so softly that if I did not have the sense of hearing so sharp I would not have heard it.

"Hermione... " I took her face in my hands and kissed her with absolute delicacy. I gently laid her on the bed. "Do not feel guilty about accepting a gift, please..." I caressed her gently. "I want to give you gifts...because you give me one every night," I said before I kissed her sweetly.

"My blood?" she asked, mortified.

"No..." I looked into her eyes with tenderness, "You." I lied because I wanted to make her happy. "I want to make love to you..." I whispered in a soft and delicate voice in her ear and then I kissed her neck slowly.

"You always do, right?" she said with a smile that hid a slight fear.

"No... I want to make love to you," I kissed her gently once again, "without hiding what I feel for you," I whispered against her lips.

"But yesterday you said..." She looked at me confused.

"I know what I said..." I pretended to be embarrassed and I looked down; I did not want to meet her eyes. "But I said it just because I thought that you only wanted to enjoy sex with me, and nothing more... But today, I heard what you told your friends..." I raised my eyes once again. "You want me just for you, as I want to be with you and with no one else..." I kissed her again with real tenderness. "I think you can grow to love me as I love you, Hermione."

Or you can hate me like I'm hating myself right now for lying.

"Please, Hermione... let me show you how much I love you even if it is in this way."

"Of course, Draco..." She stroked my hair and looked at me with deep love in her eyes, a love that was drilling me inside.

We made love slowly that night. My hands were focused on caressing her with tenderness, and my kisses were not urgent as I discarded anything that resembled what we had shared earlier that morning. I made love to her with slow and calculated movements and I never stopped looking into her eyes and kissing her lips. I did not bite her… I was not looking solely and exclusively at our pleasure, I did not want to hear her scream, and I tried to demonstrate with my hands a feeling I did not feel.

If she said the words that I expected her to say, I would continue with this farce and I would make sure this was the best year of her short human life. If she did not say the words that I expected her to say, then I would continue as before…

We rested, hugging each other and kissing tenderly. She looked at me, spellbound, and I knew I looked at her in exactly the same way. This was one of my biggest lies. It was hard lying to her because I did not want to hurt her at the end of the course.

"I love you, Draco..." she whispered, not knowing that she had just signed for a wonderful year.

"I love you too, Hermione," I whispered, kissing her with false love.

* * *

The farce has just officially begun… What do you think?

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!**


	10. Bodyguards p1

**AN:**

English is not my native language, that's why some Beta readers are helping me: .Kitten, Sapphire Leo, Twilight684

**REMEMBER**, if you want a **PREVIEW** of the **NEXT CHAPTER** before I upload it, write a review and I will send it to you. Remember, the review must be signed so that I can answer your review.

Italics may be because it is something that Draco is listening or because at the time, they are speaking in another language.

* * *

Two weeks. During two weeks I have been the perfect boyfriend for Hermione. I am going with her to all her classes, we study together, we walk through the grounds surrounding the castle and every night I make love to her as if it is the last time we'll be together. Now I hardly drink her blood, not because she doesn't offer it to me, but because I don't want it to become a habit.

Every time I do drink her blood, I insist all the next day that she eats enough to recover from the loss of blood. I know that her friends don't understand me being so obsessed with her health and they joke about it, but they think it's mainly because I force her to do a lot of exercise.

I'm affectionate with her and many nights we stay up late talking in front of the fireplace in the common room with her usually lying over me. Her housemates have become accustomed to having me around and no longer look at me constantly, and they are no longer scared every time I laugh at Ginerva's jokes about Hermione and I.

That girl is pure dynamite and she reminds me of her brothers; they were always the life of the parties. Even McGonagall doesn't say anything about my new habit of spending the night with her students. I guess she thinks like Dumbledore, although something tells me that the old director has a lot to do with her tranquility.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered in a tone that was impossible to be heard by anyone but me. "I think I feel confident enough to ask you a few questions..."

"For example...?" I whispered in her ear, smiling as I watched the glow of the flames against her hair.

"Was it hard for you when...?" she looked up to meet my eyes.

"No." I watched the room. No one was paying attention to us and we were speaking so low they would have to get very close to hear us. "The worst part was to die the way I did. When I realized that the cave was occupied by no less than a dragon, it took me less than two seconds to realize that I was going to die... The dragon's fire burned everything near me. All I remember was seeing his eyes, his mouth and the flare against my face… The pain spread through my body so fast that at one point I was aware of when some of my bones had started to stick out through my skin.

Vince and Greg were very brave when they get me out of there... That cave could have been the grave of all three of us. Next thing I remember is the sound of beating hearts around me, and the smell of blood... Everything was new and wonderful to me, I saw everything with a clarity and definition beyond what I could have ever possibly imagined. I think I spent hours staring at the ceiling because I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen," I smiled at the memory, "and then Lucian appeared and I realized I was wrong. He was the most beautiful being that had ever walked the earth. His voice, the way he walked, his smell..." I closed my eyes to concentrate on the memory of my sire when he appeared in my bedroom for the first time, "... He looked like an angel."

"You liked him, appreciated him even?" She looked at me doubtfully, "Don't you blame him?"

"Never. He did not save my life, he gave a completely new one. Now, thanks to him and his teachings, I can see things in a different way. For me, he is much more important than a father... No sire works so hard with his boys as he did with me. He not only educated me to become worthy of his esteem but he also got many powerful vampires to teach me what I needed to know in order to become what I am now. He has lived over a thousand years and throughout that time he has built friendships based on favors. He claimed a few of these favors for me to receive a good education. I can't blame anything on someone who has given away so much for me, so of course I appreciate him."

"How did your parents take it? They must have been desperate to ask him to do something like that," she said, looking at me with genuine concern.

"They actually thought I was going to die. In that moment they thought that maybe he could give me a few more days of life or even a week. When they first saw me being... what I am…" I wrinkled my brow slightly, "I felt their rejection and I smelled their fear. Only my mother approached me to caress my cheek... it was very hard to feel her hand shaking like a leaf against my skin and to see her eyes filled with tears.

Think of it this way, I could see every tear born in her eyes and slip down her skin. It was so beautiful and yet so full of sadness. There I was, in my house next to my father and in front of the woman that had given birth to me. My mother looked so weak and fragile... She could not take it anymore and she left me there, wanting to tell her so many things...

Lucius stepped forward and started talking to me as if nothing had happened, he asked me how I felt, but he did it in the same way he would ask for the movements of the stock market. I guess that he preferred to keep thinking that I was still the same."

"But you're not..."

"No, I'm not."

"What do you feel when you are surrounded by humans?"

"Thousands of things," I sighed, smiling. "I hear every conversation that takes place hundreds of meters around, I perceive the aroma of the wood, the stone, of your skin and especially the aroma of the blood. I see each of the capillaries in your skin the same way I can distinguish every pore of the stone... I feel perfectly every part of your body that is against mine, I hear your heart beating and I smell your excitement and your fear, I guess your thoughts thanks to the tiny movements of your face. While these movements are absolutely imperceptible for the rest, I see them clearly.

I feel everything, but it's easier when I am still as I am now. When I move it is a torture because you humans are slow, fragile, and some true fools."

She looked at me curiously.

"I'm like a lion in the middle of a pack of gazelles and none of them have realized what I am..."

"Except me."

"Except you." I smiled warmly as I sweetly caressed her lips. "You need to sleep. Within two days you will need all your energy."

I took her in my arms and I went with her to her bedroom. In two days I would go hunting again and I would take her with me so that she could see that she had nothing to fear. I knew that she was afraid. I guess she expected some sort of massacre... I think I'll disappoint her in that regard.

I laid her on the bed while I undressed myself. Now it is a habit for me to walk naked in her bedroom and now nobody dares to enter in the bedroom. That's mainly because they are unable to break down the door, not even with the efforts of all the students together.

"Do you really like this?" she asked me when I approached the bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Being a vampire that pretends to be human? Being surrounded by us and having to limit yourself so much? You can't freely use your powers, you can't drink all the blood you want... I don't know." She shrugged, "Sometimes I have the impression that you're not really happy."

"Hermione, I'm happier than what you think..." I laughed. "Don't you realize that I have the best of my mortal life with the best of my vampire existence?"

"Yes, of course... The dream of your life is to spend time studying and enjoying with a simple human..." She sighed, turning her back to me. "A human who has to waste time every night sleeping.

"Excuse me, miss Granger..." I pulled her toward me so that I could hug her, "you are talking about the most intelligent, beautiful and sexy human I know." I caressed her arms. "I assure you that watching you sleep is not a waste of time for me," I gently kissed her neck, "it's actually very interesting to see how you are able to sleep peacefully beside me, totally relaxed... It is very entertaining. Sometimes it hurts me to have to wake you up."

"Is that why we're almost late this morning?" she asked with a smile.

"Guilty. Now, be a good human and sleep."

She hugged me.

Another class of potions in which my cauldron and Hermione's were the only ones with the appropriate color, aroma and texture, but Severus decided to ignore our efforts, I am thankful that he is not who will judge my N.E.W.T, not that I need to work very hard to get the precision that is required with these potions, but I know that it was a blow to her whenever he rejected her potions. When leaving I made a mental note to tell Severus something, although I knew that discussion would not take me anywhere.

Outside I could still see the last few rays of the dim autumn sun as it set. I take Hermione's waist and I invite her to go outside to enjoy the brightness. She hugs herself as the cold of the night hits her and I wrap my arms around her, but I know that I can't give her any heat; my body just steals the heat of my victims. But she smiles and agrees anyway to take a walk.

It is when we are about to reach the lake when I realize that she is actually trying to pretend that she isn't cold just to please me. I look at her reproachfully for a few seconds; she's not even wearing appropriate clothing to be outside, and I curse myself for not realizing these details. When I put my coat over her shoulders I remember the moment when I did that same thing with my jacket after saving her life after from the werewolf.

Now she looks at me in a completely different way. Instead of curiosity mixed with a good dose of uncertainty, now she has a twinkle in her eyes that oozed love and total commitment.

I leaned down to caress her lips with my own in a soft kiss, and then I noticed the sound of someone approaching us. It was barely noticeable but it was there. I didn't interrupt our kiss but I strayed part of my attention to this particular point. A part of me struggled to get out and look for the intruder even though I knew it was a futile effort. My mind was trying to plan the timing of the attack to see how I could protect Hermione, but the silence was diverted to the castle... That could only mean that she wanted me to confide or that she had understood that it was better to surprise us on our way to the castle.

I did not let my face or my gestures reflect that I was ready to attack and protect ourselves. I took Hermione's waist again to return to the castle. Our walk was short, but the rising cold was a very good excuse to try to return her to the safety of the walls of the castle. Her wand was kept in her backpack so she could not get to it easily; I have to teach her to carry it with her all the time.

The stairs were a few meters away and at the top was a figure. My arm immediately freed Hermione since I wanted her to be able to run. A thin woman with olive skin and long black hair curled her lips as soon as she saw that gesture, and she knew that I had noticed her presence. Hermione was surprised, so I guess that the sudden stiffness of my body was not lost to her. She looked at the stairs, trying to see what had caused my reaction.

"Calm down, English (**A/N**: She calls him like this)," she said with a sweet voice as soon as the silence that was surrounding us stopped. "When did you realize?"

"At the lake. You passed too close," I answered, still tense.

"I was more than a mile away," she said, annoyed.

"I guess that the age has started to affect you." I smiled, already relaxed since I knew she was not going to attack us. "What are you doing here, Isabel?"

"Lucian hired me," she answered vaguely as she slowly descended the stairs.

"To protect me?"

Her gaze drifted over to Hermione for milliseconds.

"I think I'm more than able to handle that, Isabel," I answered, annoyed.

"Have you forgotten your manners?" she reprimanded me, ignoring what I had just said.

"I'm sorry, Isabel... Hermione, this is Isabel Al Baast, one of my instructors during the summer. Isabel, this is Hermione Granger... my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, miss Granger," she greeted her politely, offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you, miss Al Baast." Hermione looked surprised when she touched Isabel; I guess she expected her touch to be as cold as mine, but she is different from me in many ways.

"Let's go inside..." I said, trying to hide the smile. "Hermione has to go to dinner and I think you and I have to go to talk to the headmaster."

"It is not necessary. Lucian has already arranged everything. There will be no objection from now on if I accompany you," she informed me while she placed herself behind us.

"Isa, you can't accompany us everywhere..." I sighed in exasperation. "And if you are going to do it, I'd appreciate if you are a little more discreet," I said, looking at her.

"All right... but I am not going to be shaking a stick to pretend that I am a magician."

"Witch," Hermione corrected her, although she had to quickly add more explanation upon realizing the look Isabel gave her. "The correct term to refer to a woman of the magical world is witch." Hermione smiled, "Sorry, I guess that it sounded bad in the way I said it." She flushed.

Isa's reaction was immediate. She looked at me with a very slight smile on her face; she already knew why I was so attracted to Hermione.

"Anyway, let the child squeeze his brain in search of an excuse to explain my presence." She shrugged, "At least, in this way, he does something."

"Here we go."

I affectionately embraced Hermione's waist again and we went up the stairs to enter into the castle. Isabel walked at our side when we were inside the castle.

I suppose that even she was aware that this was a safe place for us. Besides being a completely unexplored and quite uncomfortable terrain for her, she had never liked me to do magic around her and she was always scolding me for relying too much on it and forgetting about using something as simple as my feet, hands or fingers. She had taught me many ways to use every part of my body for different purposes, and surely she was studying every move I made to reproach each of my mistakes later-that was her favorite pastime.

When we entered the dining room many eyes were on us while I accompanied Hermione to her place at the Gryffindor table as always, but this time some eyes stayed stuck to Isabel, who was still in the hallway.

I left Hermione with her friends and I avoided all the questions Ginerva wanted to ask me. I also avoided Lavender's. Just because I'm the boyfriend of a Gryffindor does not mean I have to automatically endure the whole house. I tried to get out of the dining room to talk privately with Isabel, but she stood still where she was-she would never leave Hermione alone.

I sighed and told her to accompany me to the Slytherin table. That livened up the entire male staff, especially Blaise, who saw how we sat between Crabbe and Goyle and got back to his meal. It was as close to a quiet place as it could be. They did not bother us. They were too focused on their food.

"_Your girlfriend?_" she said in Spanish, the language she had taught me.

"_Yes, I know,_" I snorted. "_Don't think much about it and tell me one thing... Is it not a little extreme of Lucian to send you to protect her?_"

"_No. He's worried about you. You will soon have unwelcome visits and he does not want you to have your mind occupied thinking about her,_" she informed me.

"_I guess he knows I don't trust anyone else to protect her._" I smiled. "_When?_"

"_We're not sure, but there is movement on both sides._" She ate some food so at least I would not have to explain why she does not eat; I appreciate that detail. "_Maybe he can give you more information tomorrow during the hunt._"

"_He is coming with us?_" I said, looking at Hermione. "_I promised her that she could come with me._"

"_That's not true. You probably only mentioned it... I know your kind. It is practically impossible to get you to make a promise._" She looked at me, "_I don't think there is any problem if she comes with us while you hunt. He and I will take care of her._"

"_She is going to ask you thousands of question-she is very curious._" I smiled, amused when I pictured Hermione harassing Isabel with questions.

"_She knows what you are and she is intrigued by what I am._" She watched her while she continued eating light snacks.

"_That is logical. We don't look alike and that disconcerts her,_" I explained "_Have you thought about where will you rest or do I have to think about that as well?_" I asked to annoy her.

"_No, English, I know how to take care of myself without help. I don't need you to find me a refuge,_" she snorted. "_Anyway, I don't think you will let me rest a lot, right?_"

"_During the day you don't need to be on guard. Nobody would be crazy enough to attack the castle and I still believe that I can take care of her during the evenings._"

"_I don't care what you think. You are not who will pay my bill._" She smiled a little wider.

"Draco, are you not going to introduce us to your friend?" Blaise asked behind us, patting my shoulder friendly.

"Isabel, Blaise. Blaise, Isabel," I introduced quickly. "Now go away."

"Come on, Draco!" he protested in an exaggerated way, "you're not still pissed because I wanted to play a joke on your girlfriend, right? That's old news..." He turned to Isabel with a smile, which I assume he thought was fascinating. "He's a little possessive, you know? Are you going to study here?" he asked as he bent down so that his face was the same level as hers. Blaise _definitely_ wants to die young.

"No," Isa replied.

"She just came for a few days. She was in the hospital with me this summer," I explained quickly.

"You're too young to be a healer..." Blaise said, trying to win her over with compliments, "and you look very healthy."

"I guess the doctors did a great job with me." She addressed me in Spanish to ask, "_Do you appreciate him a lot?_"

"_Not exactly. Do I need to remind you of the rules we have to comply?_"

"_Not exactly. Nothing prevents me from having fun while doing my mission._"

I stopped paying attention to Isabel and to whatever she had planned for Blaise. I guess she will only have fun with him since she knows perfectly well that, in the case of my roommate, his attraction is only because of his hormones and the big effect that our presence has on them. I chose to concentrate again on the conversations of the Gryffindors, knowing that she would be watching Hermione no matter how relaxed the atmosphere was.

As always Ronald was dedicated to avoiding Hermione, but today it was costing him a lot more effort because he wanted to ask her hundreds of questions about the beautiful woman who accompanied me. She tried not to stare more than usual at the Slytherin table. I guess she did not want to draw too much attention to Isa. She does not understand that Isabel is perfectly capable of passing unnoticed if she wants, but right now she is enjoying all the attention.

Ginerva has already started her attack-I knew she would not disappoint me.

"_Who the hell is that chick?_" she asked curiously. "_Doesn't it bother you that she is sitting with him?_"

"_They are friends, Ginny. It is normal for her to sit with him at his table,_" she said wearily.

"_What's she doing here anyway? Is it not unusual for the director to allow such visits? Where will she sleep?_"

"_I don't know, maybe she'll come to sleep with us. Draco said something about a threesome the other day..._" Hermione replied in a calm voice, Ginerva looking at her with mixture of horror, surprise, and amazement. "_I really have no idea, Ginny!_"

"_Thank goodness! If you were thinking of a trio I want to be the first person you think of bringing in._"

"_Ginny!_" Harry shouted immediately.

Ronald continued eating as if his sister had not said anything.

"_Relax, Harry, she's just trying to entertain me so that I don't think about Draco sitting with a completely unknown girl. She doesn't know that it's something that I don't care about. Draco is not going to seduce another girl in front of me, Ginny..._"

The redhead gave her a meaningful look.

"_Please, you just have to see how she pays more attention to Zabini than to Draco! You definitely have to start learning how to think better of people._"

"_Never. My motto is, "think wrong and you will be right"_"

Hermione shook her head.

"_I don't like how they behaved when they were talking-they have too much trust each other..._"

"_Leave it, Ginny... Please, they are just friends!_"

I smiled to myself. I could tell by the speed at which her heart was beating that she was actually tormented by something. Was she worried about my familiarity with Isa? Probably.

When Hermione got up, both Isa and I got up as well. Nothing, not even Blaise would get Isa distracted. The three of us went to the door and I was amused by the look that Ginerva gave me from her table. I winked at her and I could not resist torturing her mind, giving her something to think about so I hugged the waists of both girls... It was superficial, but fun.

I led them to a nearby room where we could talk freely of everything that Hermione was struggling to ask us. My girlfriend looked askance at my teacher. I guess it will be quite a surprise when she finds out that she is here just for her.

"We can talk here without being disturbed." As we entered I made the same enchantments that I made every night in Hermione's bedroom.

"Can you explain something to me?" Hermione asked immediately.

"It is possible that some members of our society will soon want to ask me to join them and Lucian thought that he should take care of what is supposed to be my biggest weakness..."

"Your weakness?" She did not understand.

"You," Isabel said quietly.

"Me?" she asked, astonished.

"Isabel is here to be your bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" She was stunned. "I don't need any bodyguard."

"I agree, darling... but I recognize that I'd feel better if Isabel stays with you when I have to go meet those pains in the neck." I sighed and leaned against the wall. "She is one of the best in her field and I know that no one would be able to hurt you if you are with her."

"What do your meetings have to do with me? Why I am your weakness?" she asked, looking for an answer to many more things that she was unable to ask.

"You are my weak point because if one of them does not accept my absolute refusal to join them, they may decide to force my decision by threatening you. They may even dare to enter the castle while I'm speaking with them to kidnap you," I explained to her calmly. "Isabel is the best to protect you; I would not trust your safety to anyone else. I told you that she is the best in her field and in the same instant she agreed to protect you, you have become her top priority. No one is going to be able to bypass her."

"You know that any of my clanmates would have shown the same dedication and care to protect her. I guess that the fact that I have been your teacher makes you think I'm better than them," Isabel said with a smile.

"Not only that, Isa. I know that Lucian would not have chosen you if he did not know that you are the most suitable for the job," I said again.

"What is your specialty? If I can ask..." Hermione said, curious as always.

"I leave it to you, English," Isa excused herself smiling.

"She's a killer." I decided to be direct since it is not worth lying to someone as perceptive as Hermione. "Her clan has been specializing with the passing of time in the art of assassination..."

I saw her frightened expression.

"And I assure you that for them it is an art, so that's why I know that you are safe with her if her mission is to save your life. She is the best in her field because she is the most dedicated, so putting your life in her hands is the same as if I were to leave you in a sealed vault..." I smiled. "At this point there is nothing more precious to me than you, and I would not want to lose you because of the machinations of my race."

"I'm an adult witch. No offense, Isabel, but I don't need babysitters," she protested. "Has it occurred to Lucian that her presence here can be an inconvenience for you to continue your human facade?"

"As you could see, she can pretend to be human much better than me. Her touch is not as cold as mine and she does not mind eating food, which I still consider a horror..." I grimaced to prove it. "Anyway, she's not going to compromise anything. She will be limited to being near us and probably in a few days you will not be aware that she is here."

"I came tonight because I needed him to do the introductions. It is safer for you to know that I'm around. You'll be safe..."

Coming from her it was as if Voldemort were telling someone not be afraid of him.

"I will not be inside the castle most of the time, I will just watch you from a distance and I will calculate all the possible paths of those that will try to kidnap you. I can't believe that there are people stupid enough to try it. I guess I don't have to tell you that I will follow the same rules as Draco; I will not drink the blood of any student, and trust me when I say you that my word is stronger that his..." She gave me a reproachful look.

"I could not help it... and you know it."

"I love how you've mastered Lucian's gift... You two are able to find a breach in every promise..." she recognized with narrowed eyes.

"I guess that is because we don't follow a code as strict as yours," I said smiling.

"I asked him... I guess that also counts..."

Hermione sighed. She had too much information in her head and I know she wanted to ask more questions but she was holding back because she did not know Isabel.

"We'd better go to sleep," I suggested, walking towards her to encircle her waist once again.

"Wait a minute... Where are you going to sleep?" she addressed Isa, who looked suspiciously at her. "You're supposed to be Draco's friend who came to see him. You have to pretend that you sleep somewhere..." She looked at me curiously. "She can't sleep with us and she is not going to sleep with you. Tomorrow morning we can say that she is sleeping because she is tired from the trip or whatever..."

"I can move around during the day without any kind of problem and it would be perfectly logical for me to go to sleep with him since it is supposed that we know each other from the hospital's burn unit." Isabel shrugged, "I can pretend that I slept in his room tonight and then he'll think of something else..."

"No. Sorry, but if you two sleep in the same bedroom, people will think that he is no longer with me and I don't want to endure gossip tomorrow... I'll have enough with your presence as to have to be thinking of excuses..." Hermione protested, trying to find a solution to the problem. Isa looked at her in disbelief with a raised eyebrow because of the silly excuses of my girlfriend.

"Isabel, I remind you that this is a school full of young gossipers that turn the lives of some people into real hells... Think that it resembles an Elysium, but without the assassination attempts," I explained. "The simplest solution is that she sleeps in my bedroom and I sleep in yours like every night. Nobody will be able to say that I've slept with both of you at the same time if you are in separate rooms at Hogwarts where it is impossible to Apparate." I winked at Isabel. "I can even tell Blaise to show you my old bedroom-he'll love that..."

"Okay," Hermione accepted. "I can't wait to throw myself into the bed and sleep."

Of course I knew that was not true. She was going to ask me question after question, but Isabel didn't need to know that.

We left the room when the students began to leave the dining room, so it was not difficult to find Blaise and ask him-in front of everyone-to be the host of Isabel and to accompany her to my old bedroom because I was not going to use it that night. That made it clear that she was just my friend and that there was nothing between us.

Isabel decided to smile delightfully at Zabini while she thanked him that he had agreed to be her host. Anyway, I know that what she would really do during the night is inspect the castle in order to find all possible security breaches.

I left with Hermione without looking at Isabel and I concentrated on pretending an unconditional love for Hermione. We entered the tower and went straight to her bedroom. As the doors closed I saw how the anger began to show in her face.

She said nothing as she changed her clothes and left the books on the table while I watched her from the doorway, waiting for the outburst.

"Is she your lover?" she asked finally, unable to hold it anymore.

"No, and she has never been. She was just my instructor, nothing more," I answered honestly.

"She knows you very well... or so it seems." She looked at me with folded arms.

"We know each other very well, and we are something similar to friends... It's rare that two vampires can be something similar to friends."

Her shoulders relaxed a little bit.

"The type of relationship that you and I have is not also very habitual, Hermione. It's too hard to have this kind of relationship in our world because everyone is looking forward to killing everyone else... I only know two vampires who feel something similar to love for each other, and I assure you that it is so strange that it is the least amount one could expect from them. Lucian is a rather peculiar vampire and that is why I'm not a very common vampire..."

She slowly relaxed.

"It is also not very common for a vampire to fall in love with a human... no matter how exceptional she is..." I smiled, approaching her cautiously; I didn't want her to continue being angry. "That is why Lucian knows that you are very important to me. He does not want me to lose you because of those mad vampires." I affectionately stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. "You're the most beautiful thing in my life and I will not lose you for anything," I said before I gently kissed her.

Her anger was completely eradicated when she put her arms around my neck. "You are dressed..." she joked as she kissed me.

"I wanted to take care of your questions first..." I said, undressing myself with her help, "because now I'm going to make you forget everything." I picked her up in my arms to take her to the bed and I took away her nightgown.

"Do you think you can make me forget everything?" she challenged me, amused.

"I'm sure I can divert your attention for some time to much more enjoyable things." I smiled as my hands roamed her back, something I knew she loved.

"Draco..." she sighed beneath me. "Can I ask you something?" she asked hoarsely.

"Whatever you want..." I said while kissing her shoulders.

* * *

What do you think about this chapter? Please, write a review and let me know.

This is the longest chapter I've translated so far, the chapter has 11,500 words, so I have decided to upload it in two parts. I will publish **the second part** before the end of this week. The day depends of how many reviews I get.

Remember, **REVIEW = PREVIEW!**


	11. Bodyguards p2

**AN:**

English is not my native language, that's why some Beta readers are helping me: .Kitten, Sapphire Leo, Twilight684

**REMEMBER**, if you want a **PREVIEW**of the **NEXT CHAPTER **before I upload it, write a review and I will send it to you. Remember, the review must be signed so that I can answer your review.

* * *

**In the previews chapter:**

"_Do you think you can make me forget everything?" she challenged me, amused._

"_I'm sure I can divert your attention for some time to much more enjoyable things." I smiled as my hands roamed her back, something I knew she loved._

"_Draco..." she sighed beneath me. "Can I ask you something?" she asked hoarsely._

"_Whatever you want..." I said while kissing her shoulders._

* * *

"Do you remember the other day... in the shower...?" she asked quietly, still a little shy even when we were alone.

"Yes..." I said as I kissed her rosy cheeks.

"Could we..." she ran a finger down my neck, "repeat it?"

I grinned. "Of course... Does it have to be in the shower, or you feel like a change of scenery?" I asked as I began to think of hundreds of unexplored places...

"I don't know. We can stay here, right?" Her gaze turned determined and sensual as she sat up, knocking me onto the bed. "We would only need to remember a little of what brought us to that point, don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow as she descended past my abdomen with her touch.

"I completely agree..." I smiled.

Her hands and kisses headed to a particular point of my anatomy as her lips suddenly surrounded me completely and descended slowly. Her teeth brushed me in an exquisite way... until I could not hold back any longer... I grabbed her hair and sat up to lift her in my arms. I needed to take her immediately without even waiting a second-I could not endure the torture... but she resisted and tried to escape and that caused my hunter instincts to awaken. I got out of the bed and within less than a second I had her against the wall, completely at my mercy as my avaricious hands roamed her body and my body imprisoned hers against the stone as I thrust inside her.

Her screams filled the room again, and once again I was glad that no one could hear her because I was not going to stop or even gag her with my lips. I wanted to hear every moan and gasp, I wanted to hear my name when I thrust hard inside her...

She kissed me hungrily and she even bit my lip... It was then that I had to remove myself from her. I could not go on... I felt the desire to drink her blood so hard then that I knew that if I bit her I was not going to be able to stop.

She looked blearily at me from the ground...

I walked away from her and for a second I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing. Her heart pumped madly, inviting me... calling me. I opened my eyes and looked immediately at her... She was sweaty, breathless, and confused-totally oblivious to what was happening to me.

I let out a roar of frustration, discharging part of my anger by punching the rock wall that broke into a thousand pieces. It was that, that brought her out of her trance. That was the first time I saw fear in her eyes when she looked at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked timidly.

"No."

"What happened?"

"That you're alive, narrowly, Hermione... **Narrowly**." I sighed, getting up from the floor. "I have to get out of here... I have to calm down before I can be near you without putting you in danger."

"Draco…" She got up, scared... Surely she was beginning to realize what had been about to happen to her. "If you can't wait until tomorrow..." she looked at me, "drink my blood... Please."

"What?" I looked at her, stunned. Her fear was not even for her own life. "Are you crazy?"

"No, Draco... I told you that I would give you my permission to do so if you ever needed blood..."

"Hermione, don't you understand? I will not feed from anyone in this state, much less from you!"

I went into the closet and the shadows quickly surrounded me. Once in the Abyss I knew that I was not going to be able to hurt anyone or drink the blood of anyone... The demons looked at me…they knew I was not well. There was one that walked to me. He was going to find out in a very unpleasant way that I was not weak.

His claws ripped my skin, but I did not mind it. The pain was welcome because it allowed my mind to relax and momentarily forget about what had happened in Hermione's room. My fist hit his mouth with rage and I heard the bone break and my knee quickly impacted against his body, and I felt how all of his organs twisted inside him. More demons rushed against me, their claws lacerated my skin and their fangs sank into my flesh... until I could free myself, without effort, of each and every one of them; leaving them sore and complaining.

Many more watched me, waiting to see any real sign of weakness. They did not care about their mates-they knew they were okay. I looked at them, daring them to attack me again, but they retreated, leaving me alone in the middle of nowhere...

The chill of the shadows calmed me down enough to go back to Hermione, and having downloaded many of my frustrations in the demons also helped me a lot. But I was not ready to see her face full of pain when I showed up beside her.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed, horrified, and got up to approach me.

"Stay away from him," Isabel stopped her.

Hermione must have called her in my absence. "If he left, it was precisely to not harm you. You will not help him if you approach him now... and I don't want to hurt him more than he already is," she told me derisively. "What happened, English? Did the demons kick your perfect ass?"

"No, I'm the one that kicked their deformed asses, thanks."

"A cold shower would have been a better choice, and in that way she would not have been so frightened," she scolded me. "Or you could go hunting earlier than planned-nobody would have complained… Are you calm enough?" she asked me.

"Yes, but I will take a shower anyway..." I looked at Hermione, who was curled up on the couch. "Hush, sweetheart... I assure you that I'm alright. All this will go away with the water," I smiled as I headed into the bathroom.

"_Is he really okay, Isabel?_" I heard her say behind me. "_Don't you think we should do something to heal his wounds?_"

"_He's alright, honey, don't worry about him. He just needed to unload some of his bad temper and he did that with the only ones who can stand him._"

"_But... I still don't understand what happened..._ _At first he was perfectly fine... and then suddenly his eyes were red. He looked at me in a strange way... He did not seem himself._"

"_And what you saw was not him,_" Isabel answered. "_It was the beast that we all have inside us, Hermione. The bloodlust._"

"_I don't think it's as serious as to call it "the beast",_" she protested, confused and annoyed.

"_Believe me when I tell you that we all call it that. It is a beast that we have within us and that compels us to kill everything and drink all of the blood that is near us... I assure you that if Draco didn't have so much self-control, right now we would be discussing the best way to get rid of your body..._" She paused. "_…We would also be planning the flight,_" she said in a whisper that I heard perfectly through the water.

"So... he really would have…k-killed me?" Hermione said, her voice a shocked whisper.

"_Yes. At the time he would not have been aware of it, I can assure you that... but later he would have regretted it with all of his soul._"

Isabel sighed, she did not like having to tell more than necessary to Hermione. "_When the vampires are young they don't have as much self-control as Draco. It was very difficult to teach him to control the beast, even though he doesn't need to feed continuously as would happen to another neophyte. Being so close to Cain and having Lucian as his creator, it is much easier for him to control himself... but still sometimes the temptation can be too much for him._"

"I'm sorry, honey…" I said from the doorway. "I assure you that I didn't mean to scare you..." I looked at Isabel, "Thank you, Isa... I think you can leave now."

"I'll not be calm until you've fed, Draco." She analyzed me with her eyes. "I'll stay on the other side of the doorway. Undo all the spells that prevent me from hearing her or from getting in here..." She did not move. "... Right now." Her voice was a clear threat.

"Of course." With a gesture I fulfilled her order. "There. Now I pray that you leave us alone."

She walked out the door without another word, though I knew that she would be keeping an eye on everything that happened in the room.

Hermione looked at me, still curled up on the couch. She did not understand what was happening even though Isabel had explained it to her. She was wearing her nightgown again. Her eyes scanned my body in amazement as she found that all my wounds were gone... except for those that she could not see because they were in my mind... The knowledge that I had been about to end her life was tormenting me.

"We'll have to leave it for when you're better fed..." she told me with a smile. "It's funny, considering how much you care about what I eat..."

"It's not that, Hermione..." I sighed, sitting on the bed. "I was perfectly…well, maybe I am a little more sensitive to the smell of blood, but not so bad as to lose control in that way..." I put my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. You don't know how bad I feel... A part of me wanted to run away with all my strength, but the other was struggling to jump on you and drink every drop of your blood..."

"The Beast...? Isabel was telling me something about that..." She got up. "Can I get close without it affecting you?"

I raised my head and looked at her. Upon seeing her indecision I also hesitated, but then I nodded. I was much calmer... I could stand her proximity without any problem.

"What happened so suddenly that caused that part of yourself to appear?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"You bit me."

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Draco... I didn't realize... I got carried away and-"

I silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. "It's not your fault that I'm a vampire who wants your blood, so you don't have to apologize for anything." I smiled. "I told you that I was a little more sensitive than usual… I was stupid when, in that state, I agreed to what you asked me... We have to limit ourselves to losing control only when I'm well fed, okay?"

She nodded and I withdrew my finger from her lips, caressing them in the process.

"I was glad to see that Isa was here on my return."

"I was worried when you left and I called her with a Patronus. She arrived in a flash and was very concerned when I told her what had happened." She looked at me and I knew that she was trying not to blush. "I omitted some details, but I think she deduced them herself."

"Don't worry... I have already told you that I was glad when I saw that she was here with you. At least if I had needed someone to stop me, she was here to do it..." I laughed "I was shocked when you offered me your blood... I thought that you had a sense of self-preservation."

"I'm..." she began to apologize but my eyes stopped her. "Okay, I'm a fool without any survival spirit..." she admitted. "But we found that out when I followed you that night and you had to save me from a werewolf."

"Yes, but I did not think you cared so little," I half joked. "I couldn't go on living if I'd killed you, Hermione," I said in a somber tone. "I haven't killed anyone, and I'll not kill you."

"You will not... I trust you, Draco."

That was totally true... She was hopelessly in love with me up to the point of trusting her life completely in my hands. I could imagine the face of panic that Isabel would have right now on the other side of the door.

"Since we're talking about it... would you mind clarifying some things that I didn't understand before?"

"Of course, honey, whatever you want." I looked at her smiling.

"Why do those vampires want you to join them?"

"Because it would be as if Dumbledore had joined Voldemort... As Lucian is my master, I'm a very powerful vampire and I'm supposed to be able to be influenced because I'm young. Some of them want me to support them in their crusade against the others... The fact is that they are two very important factions of our society. The Camarilla want the closest thing to a peaceful existence between humans and vampires... To be precise, they want to exist without the humans disturbing them... The Sabbat is of the view that humans are livestock. They want to control the largest percentage of territory and they are usually responsible for most of the disturbances."

"I would choose the first one without hesitation."

"Yes, the truth is that they seem to be the good ones, but I don't want what they offer me... I'm nobody's battering ram. I want to live with the rules that I dictate, not with the rules that a bunch of old glories dictate."

"Lucian doesn't belong to any of those... factions?" she asked curiously.

"No, he doesn't belong to anyone other than himself. Although at first, though it might seem strange, he was with the Sabbat." I smiled, trying to imagine my sire being a neophyte and I could not. "Well, the truth is that when he was turned neither of these two sects existed as we know them today... His situation was a little easier than mine since there were only disputes between clans or normal territorial disputes between warlords...

My clan belongs mainly to the Sabbat. One could say that the members of my clan were the founders of the Sabbat... We are the most arrogant, so it is normal that we don't accept the restrictions and rules of the Camarilla."

"You don't see me as a cow... right?" she muttered.

I could not keep from laughing. "Sorry, but I'm not into bestiality, honey." I hugged her closer to me. "I'm a vampire and your blood is the most delicious I've tasted so far, but by no means do I see you only as a wrapper. That is why today I had to run away from you. The Beast doesn't understand feelings…"

"I understand that... Just one more question..." She looked at me curiously. "How powerful are you that they want you to join them?" (**A/N:** I don't know if it makes sense)

"I'm very powerful. Instead of trying to negotiate with them and give them a polite refusal that they can refuse... I could just kill them. But that wouldn't be possible, because once I eliminated the emissaries they would send more and I would have to keep killing them until there isn't any of them left..."

"Would it be that bad?"

For a moment I weighed the consequences. The way to get rid of them was clear, I would send them all to the Abyss. The demons would finally value me because of my gifts and not for being the kid of Lucian... My power in the dark would increase considerably... and I might even try to kill Lucian and that way I would be even closer to Cain than what I already am.

No. I don't want that.

"Yes, baby... it would be really bad." I sighed, "Now you better sleep. Tomorrow we will go hunting and you need to rest."

I watched her as she began to fall asleep against me. The thirst hadn't disappeared and to have her warm body pressed against mine did not help at all, but I didn't want to hurt her so I was focused on not looking at any of her main arteries so that those wouldn't be too strong of a temptation.

When her breathing slowed down I got up carefully, got dressed and I opened the door to let Isabel in.

"You're a masochist…" she told me in a whisper inaudible to anyone but us. Her gaze pierced me with real anger.

"I had to calm her…" I apologized, but I knew she would not understand.

"At the cost of worsening your situation?" she scolded me.

"I would never hurt her," I protested.

"Whatever. Go running to your refuge. I'll stay with her," she said.

"Wake her up at six, please."

She looked at me with arrogance.

"Since I sleep with her she does not put on the alarm clock. It's not a big deal..."

"Go. Don't worry, I'll accompany her during the day if necessary." She dismissed me with a hand gesture.

I went downstairs and left the Gryffindor tower. Luckily no one was there this late-everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds. I have enough control to not attack anyone directly if I meet someone, but if they tried to approach me and tried to keep a conversation with me...

I went down the stairs and walked down the hallway to get to my chamber... I was surprised to find a surprise visitor in my library.

"Good night, kid," Lucian greeted me with seriousness. "I guess you're here to put some clothes on before you go hunting." The statement made it clear that it wasn't an assumption at all. It was an order.

"Yes, sir." I nodded in resignation. He was right... I could not delay it anymore. "I'll be ready in a few seconds."

"Perfect."

We went out through a passage that took us to the side of the castle and we walked through the grounds to the forest. I didn't waste time analyzing the possible dangers since Lucian would ensure that nothing happened to me.

I ran to where the bears were and found one of the bears slightly apart from the group. The animal was asleep and he didn't notice my presence until I had my fangs stuck in his throat. He resisted a bit but he couldn't do anything to get rid of me. His heart was pounding and his blood filled my mouth... I wanted to stop, but my throat urged me to get more of that delicious liquid. I could feel that his blood was being distributed in my body, filling it and healing the wounds I had received, giving me strength and soothing my concern.

I left the bear's dead body on the ground and I watched it uneasily and troubled. I stroked his fur, absorbed in what I had just done. The body could have been Hermione's, an empty shell...

I looked at Lucian. He has taken many lives throughout his life, both human and vampiric. He patted me on the back and looked at me sympathetically then grabbed my arm to get me out of there, but still I wasn't satisfied. The bear didn't give me even half of what I needed. I had to keep hunting.

We returned to my refuge after I killed three wolves, two lions and four deer. I was already completely full of blood and I wasn't going to let the Beast appear again. If I had to hunt more often, then I would.

I said nothing to my sire, I just took off my clothes and plunged into the pond. I had just stolen ten lives to keep my own and to not end up taking Hermione's... They were only animals, but they were still alive before they crossed my path.

"You have to think that before you also ate meat. You may not have eaten something as exotic as a lion or a bear, but surely you ate meat," Lucian told me when I poked my head out of the water.

"It's not the same," I protested under my breath.

"Okay, whatever you say... As I have not any experience in this sort of thing, I can not possibly know what I'm talking about," he told me sarcastically. "I guess that since today isn't so common for young people to go hunting with their parents, you aren't able to see the similarity," he reflected, "but I assure you that it's a much more noble the death you have given them than to kill them by shooting them with arrows or bullets... They haven't suffered and they have gone in peace. They have served the food chain and will continue serving it even now... Their remains will be the food for other animals and you could even tell their location to the giant so that he can use their skins..."

He sighed, "Now, we'd better take care of something more important. It's likely that within a week some emissaries of Mithras will come to try to convince you to join them."

"Good. I'll tell them no."

Mithras was the vampiric lord of Great Britain, the most powerful and ancient of all the vampires that lived on the island, who ruled his empire from London.

"I'm not interested in being part of the vampire society and you know it..." I remembered something suddenly... "Thanks for hiring Isabel to look after Hermione by the way."

"It's nothing. Assamites are very happy with me these days..." he said "I hired their services to watch and look after my nieces, so you can be sure that right now I'm their best customer."

"But," I turned to look at him in awe, "that'll cost you a fortune!"

"Don't worry, cub, it's only money," he laughed. "When you've lived as long as I have you will realize that money isn't important at all... When you can make investments around the world without caring about the time it takes you to make money, money is the easiest thing to get."

He got up and walked away from the edge of the well towards my closet. "Why don't you get dressed and you introduce me to sweet Hermione? I realize that I have this funny feeling that a parent has when he goes to meet his son's girlfriend. Have you told her about me? Do you think that she'll like me or that she'll hate me for turning you into a vampire?"

I knew because of the tone of his voice that he was serious. I guess that when you live so many years these type of things are fascinating.

I got dressed and I concentrated to know how Hermione was. She was still asleep but I saw that Isabel was walking towards her bed to wake her. I prayed for her to be gentle with Hermione. Hermione is human and she isn't used to the frugality of her clan. She first patted her on the shoulder, then she shook her gently and she gave her a smile when she saw that Hermione's eyes were opening... Hermione seemed to be confused while she scanned the room, obviously looking for me.

"_He had to leave so he asked me to wake you up so that you can go to class,_" she said with a sweet tone.

"_Is he okay?_" she asked worriedly.

"_No he is not, but Lucian will make sure he feeds._"

Hermione looked at her with sorrow.

"_He has been an idiot so that he was able to spend more time with you. He has stopped hunting regularly until he reached a point where he couldn't afford temptations, then to try to calm down he got into a fight in which he spent blood, and after that he spent more blood by healing his wounds so that you didn't have to see the state he was in... When I left him with you, I did it only because I knew he couldn't hurt you even in that state, but he couldn't wait any longer. Sorry._"

"_All right,_" Hermione sighed. "_How often does he have to feed, Isabel? I thought he was powerful enough to not have to do it continuously..._" she said as she made her way to the bathroom to shower.

"_Normally, if he makes no effort and if he doesn't spend blood doing stupid things, with a drink once a month it's more than enough for him. But if you two are going to dedicate yourselves to... Well, let's say that it's better if he feeds at least once a week._"

"_Okay... I'll make sure to remind him of that,_" she said in a whisper; she knew she would hear her through the noise of the water.

"_Are you okay?_" Isabel asked in a worried tone.

"_Honestly, no. All of this is also very difficult for me. I think I hadn't realized until last night the implications of having a vampire as a boyfriend. It was fun and very pleasurable to let him bite me, but... I guess I didn't realize what could really happen._"

"_I know. But keep in mind that in those moments he barely takes anything from you. That doesn't keep him fed. He is afraid of causing you a serious health problem and therefore he limits himself to biting you to give you pleasure and nothing more. He is a foolish idiot. Dear, you don't have to feel guilty for what happened because the guilt is all his._"

"_He always worries about making sure I eat to keep me from developing anemia and I haven't been aware of his needs..._"

"_Because he is the one who has to do it and not you. We have taught him to care for his needs so that what happened yesterday wouldn't happen, but apparently he hasn't learned everything we taught him._"

"_He hasn't attacked any student, Isabel. Last night he didn't hurt me... I think that you managed to teach him something after all,_" Hermione said as she dressed to go down to breakfast.

"_Either way, he has behaved like a bloody beginner..._"

"_You forget that he has only been a vampire for the past two months, I think that sometimes he also forgets that…_" Hermione defended me.

"_Yes, of course... A few months,_" Isabel muttered, visibly annoyed. "_I'll sit with you at breakfast._"

"_Are you sure you don't want to get some rest?_" Hermione asked her worriedly. "_I'll be fine. I'll go to class, be surrounded by wizards and witches that could perfectly end anyone who dared to try something against me, and I promise I'll not go outside unless absolutely necessary... I don't have Herbology today, so I don't have to go to the greenhouses..._"

"_Don't insist. I will not leave you alone,_" Isabel said smiling, "_at least until Draco or Lucian appears. They are the only ones to which I can really trust your custody._"

"_That sounds too nanny-like,_" Hermione protested.

"_Give thanks because I'm not going to feed you as if you were a little girl,_" she joked.

"_Can I ask you what did you do with Zabini?_" Hermione changed the subject as they descended the stairs.

"_Nothing too special... I had fun with him, nothing more. Luckily he was there when you sent me the notice and he told me it was a normal wizard method of sending messages... Wizards do very strange things._"

"_Well, that's nothing._" Hermione smiled. "_If you come to class with me, I think you'll see all kinds of things..._"

"_I really hope that empty-headed oaf you have for boyfriend appears so that I don't have to endure your abrakadabras and hocus-pocuses,_" Isabel commented and Hermione laughed.

Knowing that she was alright, I got dressed to meet with them in the lobby. More than one student threw inviting glances to Lucian while we headed towards the dining room. It really wasn't anything abnormal. Lucian looks about twenty-five, he is as tall as me, blond, blue eyed, and at the time he was turned he was in shape thanks to his gentleman training. I guess that for my classmates the vision of both of us together seemed like they were in heaven. While Lucian gave them a smile, I was just trying to avoid tripping over them.

As soon as we entered the Great Hall I saw Hermione sitting between Isabel and Ginny. I smiled at her as a silent apology and I walked towards my table while my sire followed me in order to sit with me.

"Cereals! I love them!" Lucian exclaimed to my amazement. "Why don't you try to eat something, Draco?" he asked me with every intention.

"Because my throat was burnt because of the breath of an angry dragon?" I replied to him sarcastically, reminding him of the excuse I had given to the whole school so that they didn't get suspicious. I wasn't yet comfortable pretending to eat. I know that at some point I'll have eat something at least to keep up appearances but I'm not able to stand it right now, though I know that for him there is nothing funnier than eating.

"Eat whatever you want…" I sighed. I noticed that Zabini couldn't stop turning to look at Isabel. "What's wrong, Blaise?" I asked.

"Nothing... Why doesn't Isabel sit with us?" He looked at me and only then he seemed to realize Lucian, who was currently testing the pumpkin juice. "Who is this?"

"Lucian Deveraux, my tutor," I introduced him.

This was starting to complicate things... Why was everyone so eager to meet everyone?

"Your tutor?" Pansy asked from the background. "Has something happened to your father or to Snape?"

"No. He's my summer guardian, nothing more..."

Why do I have to give so many explanations to everyone?

"_Tell me something Draco,_" Lucian started in French, his native language. "_Do you really need to continue with this? You could come with me and, if you want, you can do your exams at another time..._"

So that's their issue… They don't want me to be at Hogwarts and they are trying to make me feel uncomfortable so that I'll decide to go with them.

"_I'm sorry, Lucian... but I have to attend class in order to take the exams..._" I looked at him furiously, _"and I want to do it."_

"_Okay._" He shrugged. "_It was just an option._"

"_Are you going to send me more.. instructors to try to convince me that this isn't my place?_" I asked him sourly.

"_No. Isabel is the only one who can behave properly... Can you imagine Tony here?_"

"_Now that would be a really big catastrophe..._"

Anthony was one of the vampires who had trained me. He could control time and he is one of the few wizards who has survived after turning into a vampire. The only problem is that he is too unstable. He has lived for many centuries in a completely unrealistic way... The only one that keeps him mildly sane is his wife Julia, even though many times it seems that he is the one keeping her sane...

They had a too complex and demanding relationship, both were completely in love and nothing could separate them. If someone tried to separate them, then neither of them would stop the murderous instincts the other felt. I remember that Lucian once told me how they almost destroyed London in the nineteenth century because Mithras, without knowing the relationship that bound them, tried to get them to kill each other... It seems that the old Ventrue learned from his mistake because no one else has tried it again.

"_Who is sitting with Draco, Isabel?_" Hermione asked from the other table.

"_That is Lucian. He was eager to meet you,_" she replied with a cup of coffee in hand.

"_How old are you, Isabel?_" Ginerva asked with a smile.

"_Twenty,_" she replied laconically, as always.

"_How do you know Draco?_" she continued with the questionnaire.

"_From the hospital,"_ she lied.

"_Do you guys get along well?_"

She will not stop asking questions until she gets the answers she wanted. I pity her; Interrogating Isabel is almost impossible.

"_Yes._"

Like I've said... she is talkative only when she considers it necessary.

"_Were you dating?_"

At least the girl does not give up.

"_No._"

And it seems that Isa is not going to give up either.

"_Ginny, stop harassing her. I already told you that they are only friends,_" Hermione sighed between the two of them.

"_Sorry, but I think at least someone should worry because your boyfriend is suddenly getting so many visitors…_"

"_Are you going to suggest that Lucian is also involved with him?_" Hermione asked mischievously.

"_I don't know..._" Ginerva watched my sire with a clinical eye and he winked at her, a gesture that he was able to get it to seem lascivious.

"_Well…the truth is that I don't think those two are nothing out of the... usual._" She ended saying, "_Harry..._"

"_Yes?_" he answered while he finished his breakfast.

"_I need you to come with me right now..._" the redhead demanded, getting up quickly and forcing him to follow her.

"_What happened? I still have toast…_" he protested.

"_I need you to remind me why I'm with you..._" she whispered to him, furious with herself "_Now!_"

"_But…_"

"_Harry James Potter, you don't need me to make you a map for you to understand, right?_" she asked as she dragged him out of the Great Hall. Poor Potter...

"You didn't need to be so cruel with the girl, she only cares because yesterday Isabel was sitting in the same place you are sitting now. She loves Hermione like a sister and she doesn't want me to hurt her," I reproached my mentor.

"I assure you that I haven't done anything to her-it was just a simple wink." He looked at me, puzzled. "I'm not used to teenage girls... My nieces are much easier to control."

"Sure." I got up. "Hermione and I have to go to class... You two do whatever you want."

My life is getting more complicated. I have a assassin who is the bodyguard of my girlfriend, the same girlfriend that has begun to fear me because I'm a vampire, my mentor is surrounded by hundreds of lovely young ladies that want him to pay attention to them, and worst of all I'll have to deal with several vampires much more experienced than me!

* * *

What do you think about this chapter? Please, write a review and let me know.

Remember, **REVIEW = PREVIEW**!


	12. Feelings p1

**AN:**

English is not my native language, that's why some Beta readers are helping me: Twilight684 Hodgeheg

**REMEMBER**, if you want a **PREVIEW**of the **NEXT CHAPTER **before I upload it, write a review and I will send it to you. Remember, the review must be signed so that I can answer your review.

* * *

Luckily we had only a few lessons on Fridays and as soon as Hermione came out of Arithmancy we headed to the grounds in the daylight and with the sun at its highest. I was doing a Herculean effort not to rush off to hide in my chamber and to rest there, but Lucian wouldn't accept such behavior from me. I had to endure the sun. I had to lose the fear and the respect that each of my vampire cells had so that I could become stronger.

Hermione looked at me worriedly with every step we took. I guess part of my discomfort was noticeable in my face, so I decided to try to give her a false relaxed smile so that she could calm down. But I couldn't help paralyzing when we were going to cross the gates. The sun seemed to be looking at me as if it expected me to become a burning torch. I sensed Hermione's hand clasping mine, she didn't know why I didn't want to leave the castle at that hour, but with that gesture she wanted to give me her support.

How is she able to do it? Last night I was about to kill her and yet she still cares for my welfare, my emotions, my moods-and not just those that can lead me to end her life in a rush. In her eyes I can only see tenderness and love, courage and support, understanding and patience.

Why am I doing this to her? Why do I torture her needlessly? Wouldn't it be easier for her if I break up with her now? But I can't. With every beat of her heart she tells me that she loves me, that she's mine...and I'm a totally selfish creature. I don't want to stop hearing the beating of her heart.

Finally, I managed to continue walking and we met with my sire in the middle of the Quidditch field. Isabel was sitting in the stands. She hadn't gotten rid of Lucian so she would also have to endure his eccentricities.

When we entered the field I noticed that Hermione was a little nervous. I wanted to believe it was because she was away from the safety of the castle with three vampires that could kill her...but I can't fool myself in that way. I know that her nervousness had nothing to do with that.

"Hermione, I have the pleasure to introduce you to my sire, Lucian De Veraux," I said when we approached him.

"It's a real honor to meet you, _Mademoiselle_," Lucian said, taking her hand to kiss it.

I knew he wouldn't hurt her, surely he is the only one of the three of us that is harmless to her, but I couldn't hold back the groan. The bloody sun made me forget everything and it forced me to react to any gesture towards what was my property.

Hermione quickly withdrew her hand and looked at me with concern.

Lucian was kind enough to step back while he smiled. "Don't worry, Mademoiselle. It is normal for him to react like that," he reassured her.

"Maybe we would be better inside the castle..." she murmured still looking at me sympathetically. "Surely we can find a room where we can talk without being disturbed..."

"That's not necessary. The cub has to get used to the sun and I know he has been negligent during the time he has been away from me." His eyes pierced me even though his tone didn't reflect any reproach. "You can be confident that nothing will happen to him. However, he would be better if you move away at least one step."

She looked at him in confusion.

"He will feel better if he doesn't have to control every gesture to not break your hand," he whispered to her with complicity.

She immediately released my hand and stepped back a few inches from me.

We were silent for a few seconds, but it was a torture for the always talkative Lucian, so he began to ask us about our classes and if any of our schoolmates had asked us anything about his and Isabel's presence in the castle.

Of course they asked. All the students of the school asked something, even if it was through the most experienced gossipers of the school-Lavender and her friends. They had harassed Hermione in every class to find out who was the mysterious man that had accompanied me at breakfast, and Ginny enjoyed her moment of glory when they asked her about the occasion when she surprised me getting out of the shower... Because of this Lucian was more excited than usual. The fact that people praise his cub is always a source of pride, even for something as dull as that.

"Mr. De Veraux, I still don't understand why you are so determined to protect me," Hermione said, glancing toward the stands in which Isabel was. "I don't think anyone would dare to come here..."

"The clan members that they are going to send to talk to Draco will not think the same as you," he answered her patiently. "They will do anything in order to get what their masters have ordered them to get. When I have to prepare myself for situations like this I just try to put myself in their situation. If I had to convince Draco to join me I would use every means at my disposal, along with some others that were not entirely lawful. I would make sure to know each of his weaknesses, his movements, his hunting areas-everything I could find out about his habits and himself. We're lucky they will not be as thorough as me.

"Their masters have probably sent them with the knowledge that Draco will kill them and thus give them an excuse to attack him while they get rid of the scum. After what we have planned to make them, it is very likely that they've decided to send someone a little more...persuasive and less influenced."

Hermione listened to him carefully. She seemed to be calculating the best way to attack the castle and to kidnap herself. "But if they enter Draco's territory without his permission...then they'd be the ones starting a war," she added to the ramblings of my sire.

"Exactly, but they will think that by then they will already have you in their power, so Draco would have to be a mere puppet who did what they wished." He smiled and sat in the middle of the field, inviting her to do the same. "_Chérie_, believe me when I say that our world is a continuous walk on quicksand infested with snakes. During the meeting he will have with the emissaries of the most important leaders of what they call society, they will be juggling with the little information they have about him.

"They know absolutely nothing about Draco except the basics: he's my cub, he has only been a vampire for a few months, I have allowed him to move away from me after only two months of training, and-the fact that they love the most-he's a real wizard." He smiled and looked at me with a strange gleam in his eyes. The gleam seemed to be ironical, cruel, cynical and also of pride and approval.

"Some of the vampires have developed an ability to reuse their knowledge and the power of our blood to pretend that they can do magic, but it's not real magic. They are limited by the blood, rituals, and hundreds of restrictions... The great advantage of Draco is that he has been able to maintain his real magic, the essence that each one of you have..."

He kept talking to Hermione incessantly about the wonders of my powers compared to other vampires. When I heard him talk about me I detected some notes of real appreciation and recognition, even some notes of admiration. For Hermione it was certainly exciting to hear how Lucian, a complete stranger to her, was able to analyze so accurately some aspects of our world that were supposed to be totally alien to the muggles. He is able to analyze things in that way because he is a muggle, or at least he was one when he was alive... Every time I thought less about the distinction between muggles and wizards because I wasn't part of any of the two ratings anymore.

She looked totally spellbound. Slowly she had approached him and at the moment she was supporting her elbows on her knees in a charming way while she rested her chin on her hands... Seeing her in that moment, her eyes shining with excitement, attentive to each of the words that my always fascinating sire said...it was like seeing her engrossed in a book with the curious advantage of not having to turn the pages. Occasionally she looked at me when what Lucian said was heavily related to a particular aspect of my personality.

I tried not to get distracted in order to not laugh because of the tired sighs from Isabel. I knew what Lucian was actually doing, he was going to prove to Hermione that in reality she was vulnerable despite all the great confidence she had in her magic and in herself. I knew Lucian too well, much better than what he believes. I also guessed that this was a test for me, and I'm afraid I will not pass it.

"Ah, I'm sorry, _chérie_... I always get carried away when I talk about something as exciting as Draco..." he looked at me with a sly smile while, with a quick movement to Hermione's eyes, he tried to drop a blade of grass on the collar of her jacket.

I reacted immediately and I stopped his hand a few inches away from Hermione.

"_Touché_." He pulled away slowly and I released his hand and then he clapped in amusement. "Perfect! You have perceived my simple trick and you have precipitated with your actions, Draco."

Hermione immediately approached me.

"Don't fear me, _chérie_, it was just a small test-nothing too drastic." He showed her the blade of grass.

"I don't understand," Hermione said, confused.

"Lucian, I think you owe her an explanation." I looked at him with suppressed fury. Now Hermione was practically attached to me and if he wished to continue with the _lessons_, it would be too complicated for me to move fast enough without hurting her.

"Of course..." he sighed with annoyance. "_Mademoiselle_ Granger, what just happened is that you have trusted me too much and you also have relied too much on the few security guarantees that your protectors give you. You've lowered your guard and you've also approached me more than any other human would have dared knowing what I really am. I've taken advantage of it to fake an attack. If I had used a dagger instead of a single blade of grass, I'm afraid you wouldn't be among us right now. Draco was agile enough to stop my hand before I got close enough to hurt you in any way, but he has also proven that your safety is something he cares much about. I could have attacked him because he left his left flank unprotected in order to save you. If I truly wanted to attack him, that would have been my best tactic because, for a vampire, you are nothing more than human and they wouldn't mind to kill you in order to obtain their goal."

"But…" Hermione was even more confused, "I thought we were just talking."

"And that's what we were doing. I just wanted to show you with a practical example that Isabel's presence is more than justified."

A snort came from the top of the stands.

"Isabel would have thrown a dagger from where she was sitting to stop the progression of my hand by immobilizing me or even something more radical, but she would remain completely on guard and she wouldn't lose her advantage over me, which would help to keep you alive."

"Luc, I'd appreciate it if you retained your lessons just for me," I said through clenched teeth. "You don't need to involve her."

"Okay, cub," he agreed. "We should change the subject. Have you thought about what you will do during your Christmas holidays?" he asked excitedly.

We went to eat and we left Lucian trying to plan our lives along with Isabel in the Quidditch pitch. I knew exactly what Lucian really wanted. He wanted to give a false sense of security and tranquility to Hermione. A part of me thought it would be the best for her, that she would think that we were not dangerous and just an annoyance, a slight pain in the ass that came with the boyfriend. Maybe in this way she wouldn't realize the deception-the truth...

She was still thinking about our brief chat in the field; she was furious with herself for falling into Lucian's trap and something told me that that had only triggered thousands of questions in her head.

When we approached the castle she looked thoughtfully at me. She must be willing to formulate several of those questions, but she just asked me to go to rest since the sun was still high enough to be annoying for me.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and I agreed after she promised me that she would eat something. Once in my shelter I laid in bed to rest.

When I opened my eyes and my body started moving, I found Lucian sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for me. In his eyes was no trace of the feigned joy with which he looked at Hermione, not even the hint of mischief that he always showed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You have to meet with them tomorrow. You have an appointment with the messengers of Mithras and Monçada in a local area of Cardiff tomorrow at eight in the evening," he told me seriously.

"Right." I sighed. "Take care of Hermione while I'm gone, please."

"Draco..." he began patiently, "that girl is a witch, certainly a very intelligent, beautiful and funny one, and she can even be very entertaining in bed..."

I quickly got up, furious.

"Remember that you are only pretending to be in love with her... But if you are not just pretending, you should start considering the idea of giving her your blood to turn her into your ghoul. If you don't have either of those options in mind, she will become a big problem for us.

"What makes you think that I've forgotten that I'm faking?" I asked, annoyed.

"The way you look at her and protect her. I'm old enough to smell problems and that girl is a whole lot of trouble."

"My lord, this new life you have given me is full of them... Nothing happens if I add one more problem to the list." I shrugged.

"Don't make the mistake that many have made before you. Accept who you are-embrace it and forget your mortal life..." he sighed. "It would be better for you to end this farce. If you left this castle and you abandon her...all your problems will disappear faster than you can say vampire, Draco."

"I don't want to do that! I told you I want to finish my school year, and I will not leave her… Not yet."

"But you will have to do it someday." He looked at me comprehensively.

"I know."

With those thoughts in mind I left Lucian in my chamber and I started looking for Hermione. She was in the library with Isabel. I watched them for a moment without Hermione noticing my presence. She was totally concentrated in a book that I was sure belonged to the restricted section. I guess she was looking for some potion or spell for school.

A shy light entered through one of the windows and through the dust that was in the air of the room before colliding fully with her hair. Her delicate hands rested next to the decrepit book, occasionally slipping a finger over the parchment, gently stroking it. Her body moved with the rhythm of her breathing and her heart was pounding peacefully in her chest, tormenting my ears. That moment was going to be etched in my memory forever.

With the passing of time I will still remember every detail perfectly. I will be able to see the lines of letters written in black ink as night against the paper, her silky fingers moving over them, her perfectly trimmed nails shining with the brightness of the sun, the movement of her hand turning the page...everything.

I was so engrossed watching her that I barely noticed the exit of Isabel. She sighed and closed the book. When she turned and found me standing against the bookcase and watching her she gave me a wide and sincere smile, the type of smile that someone that is in love gives. Her heart increased the rhythm of its heartbeats, surely remembering the last time we had been alone in the same place. She got up slowly and approached me. The hands that before had caressed the parchment rested on my chest and I could feel her warmth through the silk of my shirt.

She stood on tiptoe in order to kiss me. I put my arms around her narrow waist and lifted her up against me. Her body molded to mine as if we were made for each other. She loved me and was totally mine, and I knew I would kill anyone who dared to think otherwise.

Her hands moved across my chest to my shoulders and caressed my neck before becoming entangled in my hair. My hands moved down her back and hips, pulling her even closer and her lips brushed mine slow and sweetly. The blood ran through my body instantly to met her wishes, focusing on reviving what she wanted from me.

The clothes, which were nothing more than an impediment to unite our bodies again, were furiously ripped by my hands without taking into account the buttons or the zippers. We didn't care about anything but ourselves. I wanted to lay her on a bed and kiss her warm and excited skin, but her urgency didn't allow me to do it. No, she needed me immediately and I granted her her wish. I sank into her slowly, tasting her, inhaling her scent and losing myself in the fast beating of her heart against my chest.

She gasped against my mouth and when her body began to tremble against mine, when she was losing her strength at the intensity of the pleasure that filled her, I stopped holding her so tightly. She opened her eyes and stared into mine before hugging me again to keep us skin against skin.

I knew then that I wouldn't be able to lie for a year and that I would have to get away from her as soon as I could, for her own good.

"Do you have to go?" she asked worriedly while she finished fixing my tie.

"Yes, I'll do this as quickly as possible." I kissed her lips briefly. "Thanks. Not having any reflection is sometimes an inconvenient." I smiled when she finished fixing my tie.

"How can you be so relaxed?" she reproached me.

"They will not hurt me," I laughed, carefree. "They will not be able to approach me. Don't be afraid. Lucian and Isabel will take care of you while I'm gone."

"I don't like Lucian," she whispered with a pout.

"You will break his heart; he loves you."

She gave me a disbelieving look.

"Seriously, Hermione, his representation of yesterday was just a way to make you see how vulnerable you can be among my race. He didn't want to make fun of you or anything like that."

"It's not that... I don't like the way he looks at me sometimes." She shuddered. "I get the impression that he thinks I'm not good for you."

"Well, I guess there is some truth in that." I hugged her and kissed her hair. "It's not good for a vampire to be as in love as I am with you."

"Can Isabel protect me from Lucian?" she murmured against my chest.

"No. Neither can she protect you from me." I stroked her cheek with my thumb. "I'm the only one that can protect you from him..."

"I know it's crazy but..." she looked at me with real fear in her eyes for the first time, "can I go with you?"

"Sure," I laughed sarcastically. "Of course not. I will not take you to a room full of vampires so that they can kill you. That would be like bringing them a snack to the meeting," I snorted, obviously annoyed. "Forget it, Hermione. Luc will not hurt you." I looked at her with a slight frown. "You're mine," I said almost in a guttural roar.

"What do you mean when you say that I'm yours?" she protested, offended.

"I mean that neither Isabel nor Lucian would dare to hurt you because you are with me..."

"No," she interrupted me, "you said very clearly, "you're mine". You didn't want to say anything else... Do you really see me as nothing more than your property? I'm just a human from which you eat and with which you sleep with? Is that what I mean to you?"

"Hermione…" I rolled my eyes, "I recognize that I'm too possessive, but I've never seen you like that... You're not _nothing more my property_, you're my girl..." I sighed because she would not be able to understand all that she meant to me. "No other guy has been with you-I have been the only one, the first... I know it's stupid and irrational, but I cannot help feeling a sort of primitive male pride when I think about it... They respect that, especially Lucian, and they also respect the fact that I'm the only one that has drunk your blood. They wouldn't dare to do anything to you... That is why I don't care to go to that meeting because, although I'm not with you, you are completely protected from both strangers and friends. You're mine, Hermione, by your own decision." I approached her. "You have given yourself to me completely, you have given me your blood, your body and...what I value the most..." I lightly caressed her lips with my own, "your heart."

"It's not fair…" she whispered with her eyes closed.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because you haven't given me anything in return."

I stopped a single tear that threatened to fall from her nose.

"I haven't been the first girl you've been with. You haven't given me your blood, but I think that isn't something you really want if I'm honest," she looked at me with her eyes filled with tears, "and I often think that I don't even really have your heart. Sometimes I get the feeling that you don't love me as much as I love you and that you don't intend to stay much longer with me." Her voice broke because of the sobs that wanted to get out of her throat.

When I heard that, when I saw her tears and heard the pain that was in her words, I froze as if someone had driven a stake through my heart. I felt my chest ache and everything that I intended to do was no longer important. I knew that sooner or later she would begin to doubt my feelings for her, but seeing it was not the same as imagining it. In my mind the scene was completely different. I wouldn't react to her reproaches and she would simply list the many details that had led her to such reasoning.

"Hermione... I'm a vampire." My voice was extremely serious. "I will always have this aspect; I will never grow old, I may even get to live forever... Any time I spend with you is, by necessity, brief in my new perception of time. Maybe you have that feeling because it's the same one I have. Sometimes I think you're just a dream that I'm having while I'm lying in my grave." I kissed her tears away.

"It is true that you aren't the first woman I've been with, but you're the only one with which I want to be with right now... You said yourself that you don't want my blood even though that would make you live much longer and thus prolong your beauty, your youth, and the time we have to be together... That would eliminate your free will, however, and I don't want that. But you have to trust me when I say that if I could rip my heart from my chest and give it to someone...I would give it to you."

I kissed her intensely. "I have to go," I said reluctantly. "If you don't want me to come back...leave the closet door open."

I left before she could say anything. I went downstairs quickly, ignoring the stares of those who I passed. When I got to the common room I met the two vampires that would protect her that night. My mentor was sitting on a sofa surrounded by young little girls who were willing to give him everything he wanted, and Isabel was standing against the fireplace. She looked me straight in the eyes and she stroked the sword that no one other than Luc and I could see. She left the fireplace and went upstairs towards Hermione's room, perhaps to talk to her... I guess Isa has become the only one with whom she can talk freely.

Ginerva appeared behind me, furious. She encircled me and slapped me. I turned my face so that nobody noticed that she didn't even hurt me.

"What did you do to her, demon?!" she screamed, holding her sore hand.

Luc stiffened on the couch, forgetting about the girls who now turned their attention to us.

"Nothing," I said without a trace of emotion.

"Then explain to me why my friend is crying upstairs!" She shook her hand as if in that way she could erase the pain. "Shit, you have a very hard face!"

"We have only argued, Ginerva," I said in irritation. I didn't want her to cause a scene in front of everyone… Besides, I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Sure!" she yelled, stepping in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest, obviously furious.

"What happened, Ginny?"

At that moment Potter and Weasley appeared through the portrait.

Just what I needed.

"This asshole made Hermione cry and now he is leaving... Have you broken up with her? That's it, right? You have broken up with her without caring what she may feel because you're not interested in her anymore."

From the corner of my eye I could see Lucian sink into the couch, shaking his head and smiling.

"You broke up with Hermione?" Ronald asked with a smile on his lips before advancing towards me.

"If you think you're going to leave this room without getting a few curses, you're very wrong," Potter said angrily, pulling out his wand.

"I'll talk to her... She will need a friendly face..." Ronald tried to approach the stairs that were behind me.

"Stay where you are, Weasley," I threatened him with a growl. Isabel wouldn't be so benevolent.

"Don't you dare do anything to my brother, bastard..." Ginerva clenched her fists with anger.

"Enough!" I shouted, sick of their insults and unable to contain myself. I sent them three powerful disarming spells that beat them against the walls of the common room. "We only had an argument because she doesn't want me to go to a meeting," I explained in a calmer tone. "That's all. I have to go to a meeting and she doesn't want me to go, we said a few things and nothing else."

I looked at Ron while he tried to get up. "Don't you dare get close to her if you value your life." I walked toward the portrait while muttering under my breath, "Damn meddling Gryffindors!"

* * *

What do you think about this chapter? Please, write a review and let me know.

Remember, REVIEW = PREVIEW!

This are the reviews of the Betas that Edited this chapter:

Twilight684: Oh wow ^.^; this is getting really intense. I still don't get how Draco doesn't seem to realize he's totally in love with her. I mean it's so obvious by the way he's acting and yet he still thinks he's faking. He shouldn't break up with her at all when he cares so much about her L He might not admit it, but he'll be just as upset as she is if he does. They had better be able to work this out…I seriously can't stand sad endings… Can't wait to see the next chapter, and hopefully it won't be so sad ;~;

Hodgeheg: Gotta love Ginny. XD I loved her little outburst at the end. And Ron seems to want to sweep in fast! But Draco really needs to stop pissing around and admit his feelings, or end the relationship. It can't keep going on as it is.

11


	13. Feelings p2

**AN:**

**English is not my native language, that's why some Beta readers are helping me: Hodgeheg, Twilight684**

**REMEMBER, if you want a PREVIEW of the NEXT CHAPTER before I upload it, write a review and I will send it to you. Remember, the review must be signed so that I can answer your review.**

* * *

I focused on my mission that night and I used the shadows to get to Cardiff. The room in which Lucian, pretending to be me, had agreed that I would meet them was in a place in the center at Westgate Street. The owner was a vampire who used to say it was neutral, so it's the best place to meet with the representatives of the two clans, although it is very likely that the meeting will end very...violently.

As I walked in the private room I realized that they were angry. Firstly, because I have requested to meet with the representatives of the two clans at the same time. If I met them at the same time I would have an advantage over them and they would not be able to dissuade me as they desired. And secondly, because I was late-much later than it can even be considered polite and they weren't very patient, and I wasn't going to apologize.

There were four-two from each clan. One was Stephen Harris, one of the newcomers of Mithras. He was a Ventrue, of course. He was accompanied by what was obviously a brainless bodyguard Brujah-I knew it because of his clothing; he was wearing leather clothes with studs. Across the table, sitting on it, there was a young Lasombra, centuries older than me but younger in blood matters. He also brought a bodyguard, this was a Tzimisce; his disfigured face full of piercings left little doubt about which was his clan of origin.

"Good evening, gentlemen," I greeted them seriously while I occupied the chair at the head of the table. They had left it free for me to have a false sense of security and so I thought that I would be the one who would make the decisions. Unfortunately for them...that was what I was planning to do. "I have assembled with you at the same time because in this way I will not waste my time discussing something that has no solution. You can tell your respective masters that I'm not going to join any of them."

"It's not so easy, young man," Harris objected. "This world in which you have just entered isn't as easy as your sire had told you. You have to choose sides."

"He hasn't given you a proper education. The best thing you can do is join Mr. Moncada so that he can teach you the art of our clan," the young Lasombra pointed.

"It is you who doesn't understand. I'll not discuss anything with you. I'll not join anyone. I'll respect the basic rules, those common to both sides, for the very simple reason that they are useful for my purposes...but I'll not do anything else. I'll not be Mithras's nor Moncada's puppet. I'll do what I please and nothing else."

"Stupid brat!" the Brujah shouted and banged on the table, breaking it in two pieces "That's no way to talk to your elders."

"Relax, Giscard!" Harris protested.

"Don't worry, Mr. Harris." I got up. "Besides, I was already leaving." I turned toward the Lasombra. "If I may, I have something to tell you. Tell Monçada Lara sends you her greetings, and she already has the piece that you requested." I turned my back and left.

As I left the pub I thought that it had been too easy. Obviously the trap hadn't allowed them to react, but I had expected a little more resistance, some more attempts to convince me of joining them. I heard the pounding of a hammer against a bullet a few feet behind me and I immediately bent down. I watched, smiling as the bullet passed through where my head had been just seconds before. I already knew that it had been very easy. They had decided that aggressive negotiations would be more effective.

An arrow was thrown towards my heart but I moved quickly to the right, still smiling, and I confronted my attackers with confidence. Isabel had taught me that I should take advantage of the coldest part of a vampire, forgetting that I had a heart. Harris and the Lasombra were the only ones attacking me. Probably the Brujah and the Tzimisce were busy fighting somewhere else trying to decide who was the one who would take my body at the end of the battle.

Harris shot at me with his gun again, but my feet moved quickly to get closer to him and to snatch his gun. I didn't need too much time, I only needed 10 seconds. The gun flew out of his hand as soon as my right foot kicked him hard in his wrist, breaking it. I hit his chest with my shoulder and I heard how his sternum broke. I pulled out the dagger that I hid in a holster strapped to my ankle and I sliced his neck easily.

I looked cautiously for the Lasombra. Surely he was hiding in a dark place, hoping that Luc had been negligent in my education about the use of the shadows. Suddenly some tentacles emerged from a garbage can to attack me…but unfortunately for him my sire can be accused of many things but he can never be accused of being negligent in something, much less in teaching his only pupil to master what is rightfully his.

I intercepted his tentacles with some others that I have concocted that were obviously more powerful. I found him in a corner and I could see that he was carrying two crossbows. He was surprised to see me because he thought that I was being immobilized by his tentacles of shadows.

I quickly traced an arc in the air with my knife and I left his throat exposed with a single slash. None of them were totally dead. They would only die if their bodyguards took longer than necessary to finish their fight or if they finished the fight with enough thirst to drink from them...but that was not my problem.

I stepped into a dark alley and with a wave of my hand I caused the few lights that were there to shut down. I entered the shadows to return to my chamber to change my clothes. When I got to my chamber Lucian wasn't there, so I undressed and got into the pond. I located him in Gryffindor's common room, playing wizard chess with Ron. He smiled when he felt me, but he continued his conversation.

"_You were telling me that Draco was a capricious and spoiled boy, how is he now?_"

"_More or less the same._" Weasley shrugged. "_You've already seen what he did before-he only knows how to use curses... Anyway, lately he is behaving very strangely. I guess that the accident had something to do with that. He used to go everywhere with his friends from Slytherin, Crabbe and Goyle-they seemed to be his bodyguards..._" He smiled. "_The truth is that he needed them because he was a real coward. Now it almost seems that he has become a recluse, except when he spends his time with Hermione of course._"

"_They seem very close,_" Lucian said.

"_Yes, it seems that they are,_" Ronald repeated, frowning. "_Both have changed a lot this year..._" he sighed resignedly. "_She seems happy with him, that's why I don't want to say anything to her. I usually try not to stand in what she wants._"

"_Yet you love her more than how she appreciates you._"

Direct as always.

"_I know...but I understand that she doesn't love me in that way... What happens is that it twists my guts to know that she is with him,_" he protested. His bishop destroyed one of the pawns and got dangerously close to Luc's king.

"_But you just said that he makes her happy... I don't understand._" My mentor looked confused while he eliminated the bishop with his tower.

"_Before he treated her like trash just because her parents were not wizards. The Malfoys are elitists who think they are superior to others because in their family tree there are no muggles. They consider those who have some muggle ancestor inferior to them. Hermione doesn't have any wizard relative in her family. She found out that she was a witch when she received her Hogwarts's letter. For years Malfoy has insulted her and he treated her as if she were scum._" He looked confused at my mentor, "_Now he treats her like a queen, he looks at her as if she is the only woman in the world, he has given her a very expensive necklace and…well, you just have to look at her face when she gets down every morning to know that they make love every night._" He shivered and moved a knight without focusing completely on the chessboard.

"_My sister says that he doesn't have scars on his body,_" he muttered. "_I think that the dragon brainwashed him with fire because I assure you that Malfoy is very different from how he was before._"

"_At least he has changed for good, right?_" Luc said.

"_Yes, yes...but I'm worried. What happens if the change is temporary? I don't know... What happens if he suddenly remembers how he was before the accident and he starts treating her badly again?_" He looked worried. "_I think Hermione would take it badly._"

So that is why he hadn't protested, because he saw that she was happy with me. I guess now I understand his reaction better...but that doesn't mean that I'm going to befriend him-he is still in love with my girlfriend. He relates my change of attitude to the accident but I guess more than one will do the same since no one could explain the change otherwise, and it makes me smile to know that he is upset because Hermione is happy with me-especially in the mornings.

Ginevra and Potter approached them and sat near the two players.

"_Who's winning?_" Ginerva asked, amused.

"_I'm afraid, Mademoiselle, that we are matched_" Luc replied smiling.

"_Really?_" Potter approached and examined the chessboard. "_Are you losing faculties, Ron?_"

"_No, we just were a little bit distracted,_" my mentor explained. "_I guess we can leave it like this, Mr. Weasley._"

"_Yes. If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. Good night,_" he said before getting up and leaving the room.

"_Something's wrong with him. I'll go and talk to him._" Potter kissed Ginerva as a goodbye. "_Goodnight, Ginny. Lord Deveraux._"

"_Good night. I think I'll stay here a while with this funny invention,_" Lucian said while rearranging the distribution of the pieces, but the pieces started to move alone, it seemed that everyone of them had an assigned place. "_You aren't going to your bedroom, Miss Weasley?_" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "_You must be very tired after all that exercise._" He was not referring precisely to Quidditch practice.

"_Can I talk with you, Lord Deveraux?_"

"_Of course._" Lucian gave her a charming smile and leaned back on the sofa with elegance, paying her full attention. "_Sit with me and please, call me Luc._"

"_Okay, Luc._" She obeyed and sat next to him. "_What's wrong with Draco? Since the course started he is different, and something tells me that it's not only because of the accident. And I don't believe that, with or without magic, doctors would have been able to erase all the scars that he would have to have after almost dying under the blaze of a dragon._"

"_You're a smart girl, right?_" he said.

She just smiled.

"_I suppose you've noticed something else and you may even have your own suspicions... Why don't you tell me which are your suspicions? I will simply tell you if you're right. That way I will not be breaking his trust._"

And he wasn't breaking any promises, bloody elusive vampire.

"_Well, the theory is a bit odd and I'm not quite sure of it... He doesn't eat anything since the course started, he has a slight intolerance to sunlight, he has left the Quidditch team... Also I noticed that he has a great concern for Hermione's diet. I thought it was strange that he insisted so much on certain foods, so one day, I asked the school nurse what would someone achieved eating a diet rich in them...and she asked me if I knew someone who had anemia. But I began to believe in this stupid hypothesis when one day, I realized that Draco wasn't reflected in the windows of the common room. Nothing important at first, but it caught my attention._"

She looked at Lucian.

"_It turns out that they were on the same couch, and she was on his lap. I could see Hermione in the glass, but I couldn't see him... It was as if she was hanging in the air._" She looked towards the window and she probably saw a very similar scene to the one she was describing. My sire also has no reflection, Isabel does, but we don't. I cursed myself for being so careless, but then I remembered that Luc had made the same mistake... No, my damn tutor had it all planned. He had realized Ginerva's doubts and he decided to give her all the clues she needed to discover me. "_You have no reflection..._" she whimpered worriedly and then looked into his twinkling blue eyes, those eyes that couldn't be associated with a vampire…at least not with the ones of the movies, books or even the ones of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

"_Tell me your hypothesis, Ginerva... I'm looking forward to answering your questions freely,_" he urged her with his velvety voice.

"_But you eat, and today you have been peacefully under the sunlight..._" she moved a few inches away from him.

"_Please, I just need you to ask me the question..._" he urged her again.

"_He's not a vampire, right?_" she asked in a whisper.

"_Do you think there would be a big inconvenience if he really is one?_" he asked her in a sweet tone; he was dazzling her...as I had done at the beginning with Harry.

"_Well... He... Does that mean that he is feeding from Hermione?_" she asked, scared.

"_No, what happens is that the bites can be very pleasurable for both parties...and sometimes you cannot contain yourself._" Lucian reduced the distance between them to approach her neck. "_I think you can get an idea..._" He lightly kissed the love bite that Harry had made on her shoulder. "_Just multiply the pleasure several times and maybe you can get to imagine it._" He looked into her eyes, hypnotizing her with his words... "_Do you want to know what your friend feels when he bites her?_" he whispered, lust loading each word.

"_Yes..._" Geneva gasped.

"_But I can't... I promised your headmaster that I would not bite anyone..._" His lips were almost on hers, tempting her to say the words that would allow him to bite her without breaking the promise he had made to Dumbledore.

"_Please..._" the poor Geneva begged, totally defenseless against Lucian.

"_Okay, but just this once and you can't say anything to your boyfriend... You can't tell anyone._" Of course, she wouldn't say anything.

Lucian kissed her gently and then approached her neck. He stroked it with his tongue first, eliciting a groan from the little redhead and then he bit her freckled skin, leaving Ginerva totally breathless and surprised in his arms. They were the perfect image of a succubus and his innocent victim. When his lips moved away from her neck there was no trace of the bite in it. He licked his lips greedily and glanced at one of the shadows. It was a clear indication for me to leave him with his prey, which was still concentrated with her eyes closed. I knew he wouldn't harm her so I decided to look for Hermione. She was in her bedroom with Isabel, sitting on her bed and looking anxiously towards the closet.

"_Do you think he will take long?_" she asked.

"_Like I said five minutes ago, I don't know. Nor do I know if they will try to attack or kidnap him or even torture him,_" Isabel answered wearily.

"_You should have gone with him... He should not be alone._" She closed her book.

"_He had to convince them that he knows how to fend for himself and that he is capable of doing his own decisions, Hermione. If Lucian had gone with him, they would think that he is still his marionette and if I had gone with him you would have been unprotected..._"

"_But I'm not important, he is!_" she protested.

"_I think you still don't realize how important you are to him,_" she said smiling, sitting down beside Hermione. "_Listen. I have been observing you two these past days. He's crazy about you. The discussion you had earlier affected him... I guess he hadn't realized how much he cares about what you think until then..._"

"_Just great! Now if they manage to hurt him it will be my fault because I distracted him with my nonsenses before he left..._" she hugged her book to her chest nervously.

"_Calm down. I was his teacher. They will not hurt him,_" Isa smiled when she saw how worried she was about someone as invulnerable as I. "_Listen, every time he looks at you without you knowing it, his eyes exude concern and affection. When he moves while you are around him, it seems that he is dancing for you..._"

Hermione looked at her curiously.

"_His gestures become more elegant and careful; he adapts each of his steps to suit yours. He focuses on breathing at the same pace as you do and you can be sure that if his heart could, it would beat in unison with yours. He doesn't realize this, but anyone with two eyes can see it in his face._"

"_I think you're exaggerating a bit..._" Hermione said hesitantly. She seemed to protest just because she wanted to.

"_No. Lucian has also noticed all those things. He even tried to make you understand how important you are to him._"

"_Lucian doesn't like me, right?_" she asked shyly, blushing as usual.

"_Yes, dear...he likes you. I guess he can't help being a little rough sometimes. You have to understand that he was a warlord during the Middle Ages... At that time they weren't very considerate._" Isabel smiled, amused.

"_But he can't help worrying about what that love might mean for Draco... What he told you before he left is true. He will not grow old-he will be seventeen forever... What do you want him to do when you're twenty, thirty, forty? You can't walk down the street in love with a boy of seventeen! If you drink his blood to prevent aging, you'd still be human, maybe a little stronger and with some advantages, but mortal after all. Besides, you wouldn't be completely yourself...you would be something similar to a slave because you would feel the urge to satisfy all his wishes._"

"_He can turn me into what he is,_" she murmured softly.

I straightened up when I heard her say that. Does she really think that is the best option? She is crazy, she can't be thinking on becoming a monster like me...

"_No, he can't,_" Isa said. "_He loves you too much to do that to you._"

"_But he is doing very well, and you and Luc have normal lives…_"

Isa didn't allow her to finish the sentence.

"_No, Hermione. Don't ask him to turn you. The life of a vampire is condemned by the Beast... You would stop being yourself even more radically than if you become his ghoul. What you see of us is only a facade. Maybe Draco is the most human of the three of us, but he still needed a lot of time to adapt himself to his new situation._"

"_But if he has only a few months as a vampire…_"

"_Hermione, you have to know..._"

No Isa, don't tell her.

"_Draco has been studying and learning for over twenty years. One of Lucian's friends can control time. Luc gathered all of us so that we could instruct his cub. Tony took us twenty years back in time so that we had enough time to train him properly, to teach him everything he needed to survive a year here and to make sure that he could be able to face anyone that could try to get him once everyone learned that Lucian had turned someone..._"

"_Twenty years?_" Hermione said breathlessly. "_So... Draco is already...thirty-seven?_"

"_Yes. Lucian is almost twice my age and I'm over six hundred years old, Hermione... I told you, we don't age and we are immortal._"

"_But...I don't understand. What can a man of thirty-seven years find in me? So...it can't be true, everything you have told me... He can't love me._" She stood up and walked to the closet.

"_Hermione, Tony fell in love with his wife when she was nine._"

Hermione stopped and looked at her with a frown.

"_It may not be the best example, but he's the only vampire I know who is really in love with someone,_" Isa sighed. "_Spending twenty years together has allowed us to know a little more about each other. Tony is a pederast, he is not a good person, he is not even close to being a person of how disgusting his life can be... Anyway, one day he told me how he had met Julia. He was walking in Venice when he saw her running after an urchin who had stolen the baked apple she was eating. He says he fell in love with her as soon as he saw how she threw herself over the animal and fought to regain her apple. He followed her to her house and as soon as he could he spoke with her uncle, he bought her and he educated her in the way he wanted._" Hermione's horrified gaze made her add, "_At that time such arrangements were usual. You have to remember that this happened many centuries ago and that the society was very different._"

"_So... I don't understand. Are you telling me that Draco is like this Tony?_" Hermione sat down on the bed.

"_No. I mean that it's inevitable for Draco to be with someone younger than him. He will always be older than those around him. He doesn't see your age, he only sees you and everything you mean to him. And, no offense, but you're much more mature than any girl of your age. You just have to hear how the redhead speaks._" Isa rolled her eyes. "_Hermione, don't think about Draco's age-forget about it..._"

"_You can't make me forget that my boyfriend is twenty years older than me, Isa._" She looked angry.

"_But if in that time the poor boy did nothing but study like hell? For twenty years he has been surrounded by older vampires who has taught him how to survive and more... I believe that in twenty years he went partying only once and that's because that year he had many classes with Tony._"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"_Calm down. Oddly enough, Draco has a kind of a calming effect on Tony... He behaves better when Draco is around him. I think it's because he was also a magician and because he feels a little identified with Draco._"

Well, the closet door is still closed, so I can enter Hermione's room. Although I don't know how she will receive me now that she knows my little secret. She said goodbye to a young seventeen year old vampire and now is going to meet a vampire of thirty-seven years. She will not mind that I'm exactly the same as before; now she knows my age, she knows that what I told her is absolutely true. All the time that I'm with her is time stolen from my long life as a vampire. Thanks Isa for complicating my life.

I left the pond and got dressed, and when I went to grab a clean shirt from the drawer I found the jewels that the other day I had set aside in favor of the ruby. I figured that I would be better received if I gave her a gift. I took the emerald necklace and I put it in my pocket. As soon as I entered the shadows I knew it was a mistake, as it had been a mistake to give her the first one. What seventeen year old boy gives her girlfriend jewelry worth over fifty thousand pounds? What surprises me is that nobody has noticed yet. However, I have to act as if I knew nothing of the conversation that they have had, because then not only my girlfriend will be angry...but also the Assamite, and I don't know which I fear most-the smart witch or the most efficient assassin.

"I'm back!" I entered the room smiling. The two looked at me from the bed with a confused expression. "Problem solved."

"What happened?" Isabel asked immediately. "You've changed clothes." She really chose that day to get me in trouble with her words.

"I decided to change before returning, nothing else." My tone of voice made it clear that I would not discuss anything at that moment.

"They gave you problems. I thought so." She got up and went to the door. "I think I'm going to hunt something now that you're here. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Isa."

"Where is the worried girlfriend I left?" I asked with a smile "Have you seen her around?" I joked. "She is supposed to kiss me for coming back so soon."

"Stop joking," she told me seriously.

"Okay, so I guess I won't be giving her the gift that I brought her… Too bad." I looked at her; she was still in bed, now hugging a pillow instead of a book. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"When were you going to tell me that you are twenty years older than me?" she asked, straight to the point.

"I didn't think it was necessary. Nobody was supposed to know because of the tactical advantage and that stuff." I approached her. "Who cares how old I am if I will never appear that age? Luc has one thousand and eighty-three years, but I don't think he looks more than twenty five. And some men, when they approach the quarantine, begin to lie about their age."

"Draco, I don't care how old you look... What annoys me is that you lied to me." She buried her face in the pillow.

"I didn't lie, I have only omitted information that wasn't relevant," I replied.

"No, of course... my boyfriend-if I can still call you that-is thirty-seven, he is a vampire and…"

I lifted her face and I sealed her lips with a kiss.

"You can refer to me as you wish, Hermione," I whispered as I put aside the pillow in order to hug her. "And I think this conversation isn't going to lead us anywhere so we can skip it." I kissed her once again.

"How long will you be with me, Draco?" She pushed me with her hands on my chest.

"All the time you want or is convenient for you." I tried to get closer to her but I stopped when she pushed me again. I couldn't get rid of that conversation. "We will be unable to be together when my youthful appearance is too hard to explain." I sighed, "It is something that I accepted when, once I had finished the twenty years of training I returned to meet my parents... They had aged only two months, but it was noticeable to my eyes and on the outside I was the same. My body had become accustomed to the thirst and my mind was full of useful knowledge about my vampire life... It was enough to survive a year between humans, but I was still the same as when I left two days after waking up after the attack."

I sat supporting my elbows on my knees, staring at the ground. "You may not understand what I felt, but...I have almost the age of my parents and it's too complicated. It's as if my body had frozen in the moment Lucian turned me." I leaned back against the mattress. "I don't feel I have that age though… For me it has only been training and study, Hermione... I got up every night to train, I spent days reading about history, I practiced magic with Lameth, Tony and Julia, the only ones who were magicians, or something similar, before they were turned into vampires... I trained with Isa for weeks without even resting a minute. I think I rested only one night and that's because Tony couldn't stand it anymore and he forced me to take him to New York."

I smiled remembering that night. "Actually, Hermione, I still feel that I have your age... I may have a few more skills, but it's not a big deal."

"You are twice my age, Draco. Even more..." she reproached me.

"You have no problem with Isa and she's more than half a century older than you... I think we can leave the subject of years until it is really important."

"I don't make love with Isa every night."

"If that's all you're worried about, we can stop doing it. I have no problem." I shrugged as she looked at me with wide eyes. "I will not deny that it's a shame, but... I can take it if I can still be with you."

"No... I didn't mean that..." Her cheeks flushed again.

"Glad to hear it," I sat up and kissed her lips, "because I was lying." I pressed her against me with one arm while the other hand slid up her thigh under her nightgown.

"You're a dirty old man…" she laughed against my neck.

"I'm a Slytherin after all," I laughed too. (**AN**: I don't know if this answer makes sense, but in spanish it makes sense because it is a pun. In spanish "dirty old man" is VIEJO VERDE and since Slytherins color is green (in spanish VERDE)... It doesn't really matter, I just wanted ti clarify it)

* * *

**Hi everyone! I've finally finished my exams, so now I'm going to start working again in my two fics! What do you think about this chapter? Please, write a review and let me know.**

**Remember, REVIEW = PREVIEW!**

**This is the review of one of the Betas that Edited this chapter:**

**Twilight684: Ok, so I love the chapter(as usual) but I just don't get what the big deal is with Hermione finding out Draco's real age. I mean really she shouldn't be all pissed off about that, and dammit if Draco doesn't end up turning Hermione into a vampire like him I'm going to be pissed : / it's obvious she wants him to turn her, and really I see no problem with it. So it will take her some time to get used to it and what not, big deal. At least she would get used to it eventually for crying out loud. *sigh* Sometimes I just want to grab Draco and strangle him.**


	14. Indifference p1

**AN:**

**English is not my native language, that's why some Beta readers are helping me: Twilight684, Sapphire Leo, Drawing on Converse**

**REMEMBER, if you want a PREVIEW of the NEXT CHAPTER before I upload it, write a review and I will send it to you. Remember, the review must be signed so that I can answer your review.**

* * *

I woke Hermione like I had every day since I started sleeping in her bedroom. Together we enjoyed a wonderful shower and went downstairs to meet with her friends, though since it was Sunday there were many who were still sleeping-Potter and Weasley for example.

She wasn't surprised at Ginerva's absence and she greeted Isabel with a flaming smile, thanking her for not leaving her alone the night before. The lethal assassin glared at me as soon as she saw me. She was angry because of Lucian's attitude... and with me because I didn't do anything to stop him-as if I had some control over him. She knew the exact whereabouts of my sire; he was beside the redhead in my old room.

When we got to the Great Hall, Isa hugged Hermione and said that she was going to have breakfast with me because she wanted to comment on a few things. Hermione rolled her eyes when Isa told her that she would still watch her so that nobody could harm her. Hermione sighed because only Longbottom and Lavender were eating breakfast at Gryffindor table, along with some early risers. She shrugged and gracefully walked away from us, smiling with resignation.

"Blaise is eating breakfast early this morning..." I said, surprised. "Are you already changing his habits, Isa?"

"Shut up, English," she told me with a smirk. "He is only entertainment. At least I have that fact clearer than others." She hit me in the ribs. "You have to do something with Luc."

"Me?" I sighed "He is a big boy and you know that I'm not the best person to reproach his habits."

"I don't think that what he is doing is recommended for your facade... At least I haven't said anything to Bonbon," she protested in a tone that didn't match with the charming smile she gave Blaise as we approached Slytherin table. "You'd think that after all these years he would know how to be discreet..."

"I remind you that you are talking about Luc."

"Okay... I know, he is the only one who can annoy anyone, even Saulot..." she said, referring to the first and only pacifist vampire in history.

"Surely Lucian would annoy him just to know if he is as pacifist as everyone says," I laughed while politely offering her to sit. "Good morning, Blaise."

"Good morning, Isabel... Draco."

Obviously he only paid attention to her, but I don't blame him. She is beautiful, she has a perfect body and her smile is so enigmatic. The only downside is that she is as deadly as she is beautiful, as lethal as she is nice, and I'm not crazy enough to stay in a vulnerable position beside her.

"Soon there will be a party, would you come as my guest?"

"A party? I will be happy to accompany you, Blaise," she told him politely, in a tone that made him believe that she really desired to accompany him.

"I'm sure you'll love seeing the castle filled with Halloween decorations. This year we have the novelty of being able to disguise ourselves!"

I had completely forgotten that detail.

"I think there will be a dance and...you know how to dance, right?

"Blaise..." she took his hand carefully, "of course I know how to dance. The doubt offends me," she said with an adorable pout.

God, I can't believe how well she is faking it.

"Draco, are you and Hermione going to dress up for the party?" she asked me, trying to introduce me into the conversation.

"I have no idea... Have you thought about something, Blaise?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

My friend began listing the hundreds of costumes that he had thought of. All of them were to go as a couple, from Romeo and Juliet, to Mark Antony and Cleopatra... The poor boy must have checked all Shakespeare's works in which a couple appeared.

The thoughts about the costumes ceased completely in my mind when I saw Ginerva appear in the dining room, her smile more than radiant... Of course I didn't expect less from Luc. I sighed and that caught Isabel's attention. I slightly turned my head towards the redhead and she looked at her. For someone normal, Ginerva was just happier than usual, her eyes sparkled and her cheeks had more color...but we were able to see the almost invisible marks of fangs in her neck, we could hear the fast pace of her heart and we could appreciate some other physical aspects that she tried to disguise.

She realized that we were looking at her and she winked at us while she sat next to Hermione.

"_Good morning, Herms!"_ she hummed. _"What do you recommend for breakfast?" _Hermione looked at her blankly._ "I think I'll eat some... porridge,"_ she said, pouring herself a generous portion on her plate.

"_Are you alright, Ginny? You never get up so early on a Sunday,"_ she looked at her with curiosity.

"_Well, the truth is that I haven't slept at all last night..."_ she said, giggling before leaning to whisper to Hermione. _"I've been up all night with Lucian."_

"_What?"_ Hermione looked horrified. _"What about Harry?!"_ She looked at me for help.

"_He is sleeping like a baby in his bed,"_ Ginerva answered calmly. _"Actually, now I understand why Draco always worries so much about your diet."_ She sighed while she ate. _"One question... Are you always so hungry after being with him? Because I assure you that I could eat an ox right now... Can you bring the coffee and those bananas closer, please?"_

Hermione brought them closer, staring at her in surprise.

"_I just think I need to regain my energy,"_ the redhead said, laughing nervously.

"_Seriously, Ginny, what will you tell Harry?"_ Hermione asked worriedly.

"_Nothing."_ The redhead looked at her blankly. _"Herms, if he doesn't know anything I don't get reproached."_

Even while we were paying attention to what Blaise thought about the costume ideas, Isa and I hadn't lost a single word of their conversation. For a moment I looked at her discreetly and she understood what I wanted.

"Blaise, I think I'll go and greet Ginerva," she said with a smile. "I think it will help me decide on my costume."

"Yes, of course...but then you'll come back, right?" he asked, almost pleading with his eyes and releasing her hand reluctantly.

"Of course," she said, smiling at him and kissing his lips softly.

"Draco... I can't believe you two to be just friends... You didn't have sex with her during the summer?" he asked.

"She's my friend and nothing else..." I said, not paying much attention; I was worried about Ginerva. "Besides, I'm not her type," I said.

"Really?" he asked me, surprised. "When did something like that ever stop you?"

"Well, this summer I changed a lot... I learned a few new things, one of them being to respect the wishes of a lady when she clearly says that she is not interested in me."

"Is that why you're with the bookworm? Because Isabel told you no?"

I gave him a warning look.

"Sorry, but I just... I still don't understand why you are with her."

"Hermione is amazing..." And now she is concerned about the possible consequences of what happened between Ginerva and Lucian, not only for what might happen to her friend but also by the effect it may have on my human facade.

"_I guess the old man taught you a good part of his repertoire last night..."_ Isabel told Ginerva, wrinkling her nose as she sat beside her, her voice tone was acid and recriminatory. _"Do you know what you're getting into, redhead?"_

"_More or less..."_ Ginerva shrugged._ "For now I'm just focused on eating. I guess I'll think about it later."_ A smile lit her face. _"The only thing I can think of right now is in how much fun I had last night..."_ She leaned towards Hermione to whisper in her ear, _"…so many centimeters... I really envy you for having that every night... You are a lucky girl."_ She licked her lips while she peeled a banana and then she ate it in one bite...

Too many images flooded my mind.

"_The amazing thing is..."_ she addressed Isabel, _"the variety of his repertoire."_ She shuddered. _"Have you also had sex with him?" _she asked Isabel.

"_No."_ The look Isabel gave her could freeze a desert. _"He wouldn't dare to bother me."_ She's right, Lucian is not crazy enough.

"_Come on, he's not so bad!"_ Ginerva elbowed her.

"_I don't need a lusty vampire to teach me anything, Ginerva,"_ Isabel growled.

"_Are they all like him?"_ the redhead asked.

"_No. I must admit that there is nobody like him... The majority don't care about that aspect because it's so...human."_

"_Well..."_ Ginerva winked and elbowed Hermione, _"I think Draco thinks that it's important, right?"_

"_Yes, the poor boy can't help it-he is still young,"_ Isabel said, laughing when she heard me snorting across the room. _"And his master is Lucian, so it is normal that he has inherited some of his vices."_

I cleared my throat so that she would stop speaking about me, knowing that it would be entirely useless.

"_Anyway, we'd better get down to business... You should not socialize with Lucian more than necessary."_

"_Not that I'm in love with him,"_ Ginerva replied, looking at Hermione askance. _"We've only had a good time and nothing else."_

"_Anyway, I recommend you not to repeat it,"_ Isabel continued.

"_Why not? Do you want him for yourself?"_

Ginerva doesn't give up.

"_I thought you said he wouldn't dare with you... Have you changed your mind, or don't you have enough with Zabini?"_

"_Take it as a simple warning for your own sake."_

At least she wasn't telling her the whole truth... We are highly addictive, something that Hermione was beginning to suffer because of me. However, they are also addictive for us... Wizard's blood is very powerful and it makes us stronger.

"_Well, I don't know if I will repeat it..."_ Ginerva said thoughtfully.

"_You're forgetting about Harry-your boyfriend!"_ Hermione scolded her. She didn't like the topic of the conversation and she had tried not to say anything.

"_I haven't forgotten about him, Herms,"_ the redhead said. _"I just don't include him in the conversation, because he doesn't have to be included at all."_

"_Ginny, he is your boyfriend and my best friend! What do you expect me to do if he asks me about your attitude? I'll have to lie and I don't like it!"_

"_That's no big deal, Herms. Surely if he had the opportunity, he would do the same."_

"_No, Ginny. Harry isn't that kind of person and I can't believe what you did! I thought you would give more importance to his feelings than...whatever you've done with Lucian! I can't stand hearing how you make fun of my best friend!"_ She got up and left the table almost running, Isabel and I immediately following after her.

Hermione left the castle and headed towards the gardens. The day was sunny and I groaned to myself when I saw that she would force me to leave the safety of the castle when all I wanted was to refuge myself in the darkness of my chamber. I cursed my Sire, I cursed Ginerva and I cursed every person that lived in the damn castle.

Isabel wasn't stopped by the sun and after checking that no one could see her she quickly ran to stand next to Hermione. I could hear Hermione's sobs, I could see her shoulders shaking, and when Isa approached her my girlfriend pushed her away. Ok, to be more precise, Isabel moved away so that Hermione wouldn't get hurt, however she can't push me away so easily and the damn sun isn't going to stop me from being with her.

I want to find out what the hell is wrong with her because I don't understand why she has left the castle running in that way... And I also want to know what has altered so much that she is crying. I guess she appreciates Potter and that she doesn't want him to be a cuckold, but I don't think that's enough to start crying...

I quickly left the castle, just as Isabel had done seconds before. Everyone was sleeping or eating so no one was in the vicinity. Isabel didn't approach Hermione again and she just kept a safe distance between them in order to be able to react in case of danger.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" I asked softly, without getting too close to her.

"No..." she whispered, hugging herself.

"What's wrong? Why have you left running?" I kept asking as I got closer to her.

"I don't understand what's happening... What's happening to Ginny...to Zabini..." She turned around and looked at me. "Is all of this happening only because you are vampires or because the world is slowly falling apart?"

"I'm afraid it is me who doesn't understand now, honey..." I said, now standing almost beside her.

"Since I'm with you everything around me is changing too fast." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "Before, I knew nothing about vampires, only what appeared in some textbooks, and now I know more than I ever would have wanted to know..." She swallowed hard and faced me. "Why did Luc have to do that to Ginny? She was happy with Harry!"

"No," I replied sharply. "I'm afraid you've only seen what you wanted to see, what you all want to see." I put my hands in my pockets and looked straight into her eyes. "If you're like me, a vampire, you can perceive details that even the most observant person can't see. You couldn't see what we saw; Ginerva isn't at all in love with Harry... The true Ginerva is the one you have seen in the Great Hall-carefree, happy, free, unconcerned, open-minded... Lucian can be anything you want, but he has always accepted a no for an answer, he has never forced a woman to spend a single second with him..."

"Don't defend him! I'm sick of the way you speak about him as if he is a god!"

"Sorry, Hermione, but...he has taught me everything I know. He's the reason why I'm not buried and being eaten by worms. I have lived with him for twenty years, so sorry if that affects my judgment about him. Sorry if I'm grateful for what he did to me and, besides, I know him enough to know that Ginerva could have stopped him before doing anything too intimate. Also I'm sorry for knowing your friends better than what you know them... Potter is no more than an average magician. Now that everything related to Voldemort is over he just wants a quiet life, and Ginerva is a fiery girl who wants to have a life full of adventures and emotions. She isn't at all attracted by her boyfriend's quiet attitude. She loves him, of course, but in the same way she loves her brother-there is no trace of passion. When she is with Harry, she doesn't feel what you feel every time you are with me..."

"Now you also think you know every one of my feelings? Am I fiery enough for you, Mr. Malfoy? Do I love the Lord enough or do I have to try something else?" Anger showed in each of her words.

"I'm not saying that, Hermione... But any of your housemates can see the same thing I see. Ginerva is becoming more and more distant towards Potter, and on the other hand every morning you show up in the common room with a dazzling smile..."

"I'm a bit fed up of these constant allusions to our sex life, you know?" She crossed her arms, visibly upset.

"Sorry, but that's not my fault..." I told her. "It's yours. Even the First years know exactly what happens every night in your bedroom, Hermione...and I'll not tell you what they would think if one of these nights I forget to put the soundproof spell on your bedroom..." I smiled wickedly.

She slapped me and I didn't dare to move away because that would have only annoyed her even more... I just turned my face so that her hand didn't suffer any damage. She mumbled something about how I would never change, even if I died a hundred times and then she stormed back towards the castle.

"Your method is very interesting," Isabel said smiling "Exactly what did you want to achieve with that?"

"I wanted her to think about something else."

"By getting her mad at you?" She raised an eyebrow. She was having a great time with my misfortunes.

"At least she isn't thinking about Potter and Ginerva anymore." I shrugged, "She will forgive me after a while, when she calms down."

"Are you sure?" she asked, still amused.

"Of course," I said smiling. "I think I'm going hunting. Do you want to join me?"

"What if we train a bit?" she suggested. "You'll end up rusting if the only "exercise" you do is the one you do in her bedroom."

"Not now..." I protested as I approached the forest. "Let's drink something, then we can train."

"You are so lazy," she protested but started following me, "and boring."

She didn't follow me into the forest, she had hunted the previous night and she didn't need more blood at the moment, but I went into the woods and drank from two deer. When I finished and I felt satisfied and I walked peacefully towards where Isabel was.

She was seated beside Ginerva under the shadow of a tree. I smiled at the sight. The redhead, that day, was really very beautiful and her vitality contrasted with Isabel's immobility; she was like a statue beside her. There were also some other contrasts, such as Ginerva's pale skin against Isabel's tanned skin, Ginevra's dark-red hair against Isabel's raven hair...

"_Anyway, I'm going to break up with Harry,"_ Ginerva said with a charming pout on her face. _"I don't think it is fair for him if I have fun with other men while he stays in his bed."_

"_Does that mean that from now on you have planned to be a promiscuous girl?"_ Isabel asked with a mischievous smile, _"because I'm sure that's going to cause a few significant reactions among your friends."_

"_Well, I'm not planning on sleeping with all the boys of the castle if that's what you're asking, but I think that I at least owe Harry the truth."_ She shrugged, _"When he went after Voldemort he stopped dating me because he thought it was unfair to ask me to wait for him... Maybe I got too used to being free."_

"Thanks, Ginerva. I'm delighted to know that my sire isn't the only reason for your change of attitude," I told her while leaning back against the trunk of the tree. "Now you just have to tell Hermione what you have just said so that I don't have to sleep on my own tonight."

"But you don't sleep!" she scolded me amusedly, slapping me on the shoulder.

"No, but she would leave me without my dose of her blood for a while..." I sighed teasingly.

"Well, if you need it urgently... I don't mind donating a few drops," she said with mock seriousness.

"Really?" I stuck my eyes on hers and she immediately stopped smiling. "You're seriously offering me your blood?" I leaned close until my face was almost over hers.

"No..." she gasped. "You are my friend's boyfriend-nothing will change that." She coughed and swallowed hard. "I may let you drink a few drops only if she really doesn't let you drink her blood in a month, at least..."

I leaned against the tree once again, laughing loudly.

"Isa, are all vampires are as idiotic as him?"

"Especially those of his clan..." the aforementioned replied, also smiling. "Although you have to admit that you have dug your own grave... It's not a good idea to offer your blood so lightly to a vampire..."

"Well, I've been with his sire, so he should respect me a little bit, right?" She hit me with her clenched fists "Ow!"

I immediately stopped laughing and took her hands to examine them.

"You are very hard!"

"There is no damage; she will only have a little pain," Isabel said to reassure me, holding Ginerva's hands. "Come here, my hands are cooler than his and they will calm down the pain faster."

"Isabel, can I ask you an indiscreet question?" Ginerva said, relaxing again.

"Tell me, redhead," Isabel encouraged her seductively.

"Have you bitten Zabini?" she asked directly.

"No. I've restrained myself. I don't want him to follow me everywhere..."

"He already worships the ground you walk on," I buffet.

"Our bites are addictive," Isabel said looking at her. "Lucian shouldn't have bitten you, and Draco is already paying the consequences with Hermione."

"You guys are addictive?" Ginerva asked. "I recognize that last night I had a great time with Luc, but...well, it can't be so bad...right?"

"Is that an invitation?" Isabel said kissing her hand. "Because I would be delighted to drink your delicious blood-it's so full of magic..."

"I think I'm going elsewhere," I said because I didn't want to know what would happen if Ginerva accepted Isabel's offer.

I left them there with their conversation and I returned to the castle. In the lobby I ran into Longbottom and Lovegood, who were holding hands; love and hormones were floating in the air, and I wished my girlfriend could forgive me soon.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm sorry for the delay, but I had some problems with internet... I know this chapter is not as long as usual, but it's better than nothing XD and I wanted to celebrate my good grades of this first term! Did you guys already decide what do you want for Christmas? I have, but my mum said that I can't ask so many things (I'm going to cry...). **

**Wow... I just read the new chapter of the spanish version... it was amazing! _Madelinegiovani _is such a good writer... I love how she is developing the story XD**

**Soon it will be Christmas, so as my present to all of you, I'm gonna translate the next chapter by saturday, so my Betas can edit it and I can publish it the last day of the year! Do you like my present? **

**Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Please, write a review and let me know.**

**Remember, REVIEW = PREVIEW!**

**This are the review of the Betas that Edited this chapter:**

Drawing on Converse: It was really good! The drama with Ginerva and Lucian was well-handled, and I have to admit it's funny that Draco refers to her as Ginerva. xxDoC

Sapphire Leo: I'm really used to calling her Ginny, I guess Ginerva just seems really formal since no one else calls her. I like the tension and the idea that their bites can be addictive.

Twilight684: Ok… I liked the chapter, but Hermione just seriously pissed me off in this one… She's starting to get on my nerves with getting all pissy with Draco for the stupidest things. It makes me want to just reach out, grab her, and slap the hell out of her and tell her to quit being so damn stupid! . *sigh* oh well… Can't wait for the next part of the chapter either way :3


	15. Indifference p2

**AN:**

**English is not my native language, that's why some Beta readers are helping me: rosemalfoy93, DZAuthor AKA DZMom, DrawingOnConverse, Sapphire Leo, Twilight684**

**REMEMBER, if you want a PREVIEW of the NEXT CHAPTER before I upload it, write a review, and I will send it to you. The review must be signed so that I can answer it.**

* * *

(This chapter is the same as yesterday but with some changes, because **Twilight684** finished yesterday editing this chapter)

One week… For one week Hermione kept me out of her bedroom. At the beginning I didn't think that her anger would last so long… The truth is that I thought it was going to last less than one day and that after that we would have a spectacular reconciliation, but when I got into the shadows I found that the doors of her wardrobe were wide open, and that she had turned on all the lights of her bedroom. I got out of the shadows near the common room, and when I went upstairs, I found Isabel guarding her door just like every night. What shocked me was the fact that as soon as I approached her, she reached for the sword she always carried.

"You are joking, right?" I exclaimed, totally surprised.

"She says that at least she can trust me." She shrugged and I moved a little closer. "I don't want to attack you, English… She has made very clear that she considers you a threat," she warned me seriously.

"I can't believe it!" I took a few steps backwards. "You know that I can slip past you if I want, right? Does she know that?"

"Yes, I have told her." She looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Although, I don't think you want to approach her. Just now… She might attack you."

"No…" I closed my eyes, and I closed my fists to calm down. "Okay… I accept it," I said finally.

"Don't kill the monsters of the Abyss... It's not their fault," she told me while I walked down the stairs.

She was right. She knows me too well. The first thing I did was start a fight with them.

Their claws and fangs went through my body. The darkness entered through my wounds-dark blood, impenetrable shadows… I wanted to bleed, I wanted them to hit me hard…but that didn't make me forget about her warm body against mine, or about her blood. I kept remembering the sound of her moans, her laugh…

In the middle of the dark Abyss I could still picture her smile. Although my hands were sinking into the cartilaginous bodies of the monsters, I was still able to evoke the silky touch of her skin… Once I felt totally tired, once the monsters were totally tired, I had to accept that I was completely devoted to her, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

On the next day after a visit to the forest I saw her in class, and all she did was ignore me... I decided I wouldn't be able to withstand a lot of that behavior. Before, I hadn't tasted her lips. Before, I couldn't even go about imagining what that woman could make with me in the privacy of a bedroom... Before, I was a kid with too many airs and a brainwashed mind by the Dark Lord... Now I was a man with my own ideas, a vampire that could destroy the entire castle if I wanted to, a vampire that wanted her blood, her body, and her will.

I found myself trying to make plans to drop my blood in her food because in that way she would have to obey me, but Isabel's presence always prevented me from doing something as stupid as that. She never left her side. She even stood outside the door during classes because she thought that I might try something that would risk her safety... I wanted to kill every student that was in that classroom so that, when I was done, I could break her will with my persuasive powers. More than once the classes started later than usual because everyone was affected by those powers…everyone except her.

I never thought I would have any type of problems with a woman. Even when I was human they did everything they could to please me. Now that I was a vampire, they venerated me… I was a dark and lascivious angel, but also magnificent. That damn human not only avoided me, but she also refused to look at me, she refused to be near me…and Isabel enjoyed my misfortune.

The damn Assamita didn't need to feed so often. She refused to rest during the day, and she didn't leave Hermione unprotected for even a second. The assassin wasn't going to let me take advantage of a single moment of weakness because she had none. During one week I asked myself,_ "Why did Lucian choose Isabel to protect Hermione and not any other Assamita? Why did he have to choose the best one of them to be the bodyguard of a simple human?"_, but every time I thought that I answered myself that Lucian had chosen her because not even he could find Isabel's weakness…because she was the best in her field, and because he knew that I didn't want anyone to harm Hermione… He knew that I wanted Hermione to be protected, even from myself.

When the weekend arrived I couldn't stand Hermione's indifference any longer, and I was tired of watching Ronald laugh because of her indifference towards me… He enjoyed the fact that she didn't want to be near me. I didn't want to watch the faces of the Gryffindors, and even less the ones of the Slytherins… If I heard one more joke at my expense, I would be more than happy to slice the neck of the joker. I left.

But this time I didn't go to Aquitania. I went to a house that was located in London. I knew that it wasn't the best decision, but I didn't want to hear Lucian's comforting words. I wanted to unburden myself with someone. I needed to be by myself for a while. I didn't want to be simply Draco, but also a vampire…

"Young Magister!" a baritone voice shouted behind me. "What a nice surprise!"

"Hello, Tony." I turned around and I smiled at him while I ignored the shiver that ran down my spine as soon as I saw him. I knew that that feeling would disappear soon. "I have missed you."

"Weren't you in that magic school of yours?" He smiled and leaned against the wall, giving me time to get used to his presence.

"Yes, but I need some time off…even if it is a short time." We were beginning October and I don't think Dumbledore would allow me to miss more than a few days of classes.

"You can count on me." His smile widened.

"What's happening, Draco?" Julia said when she entered the room.

"Hello, Julia." I stood still. She was always able to guess what crossed my mind.

" Come here." She opened her arms so that she could hug me. "Poor baby… My little baby…"

"Wow!" Tony already knew. That strange connection they shared could sometimes be a curse. "I understand why you want some time off..." He patted my back affectionately.

"Now you are going to take a shower, you are going to get into bed, and you are going to rest…" Julia told me sweetly.

"This afternoon we are going to start having fun as much as we can. Would you like to start your vacation killing some of Mithras puppies?" Tony asked, trying to moderate himself around me as always.

"I had thought about something more," I looked at Julia, "…radical."

"Of course, dear …" She kissed me with a mix of lust and affection. "You can always count on us for this type of plan."

That is how I started my personal torture. Tony tried very hard to make me forget about Hermione, but he didn't manage it. Nothing could make me forget about her, and as the days passed, the desire that I felt to be with her got bigger. I enjoyed the orgies of Rome and Athens, the massacres of Sparta, but none of that took away the feeling that something was missing.

The last night in actual London, in the house that they have there just to piss off Mithras, I left a room full of beautiful girls that wanted to be with me, but I hadn't wanted to be with them. I walked towards the backyard where the greenhouse was located. Julia likes flowers so Tony makes sure that the most beautiful flowers grow there so that she can enjoy them.

"You have to return, Draco," Julia said behind me while she gently caressed an orchid.

"Excuse me Julia… I don't want to talk about that," I protested.

"I meant that you have to return to her. You are giving Tony headaches." She smiled at me.

"Seriously? Is that even possible?" I faked astonishment.

"Well, you have gone fifteen days without fully enjoying every single one of his attempts to cheer you up… I think that he is now thinking of taking you with him so that you can meet Cain," she shrugged.

"Okay, I'm giving Tony headaches…" I sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be a nuisance..."

She stopped me from saying something else by putting a finger on my lips. "You are not a nuisance. You are young and inexperienced," she told me, looking at me mischievously. "And you are scared."

"How did you manage to go through this?" I asked her.

"I was brought up to accept it and you know it." It's true. She's known Tony since she was a child. "Your situation is different from mine… Lucian has tried to prepare you as best as he can, but that is not enough. You are inexperienced, and you have a lot of problems."

"Could you teach me what I have to do?" I asked, putting my forehead against hers.

"I wish I could. I really like you. I would like to teach you..." She caressed my head. "But then you would stop being so charmingly innocent..." She kissed me sweetly.

"Maybe then your husband would stop staring at my ass," I joked.

"Forget about that. You will always have that beautiful face that drives him crazy." Her other hand caressed one of my hips, and then she grabbed my ass. "And I also like this fantastic ass. It is so…yummy." She bit her lower lip.

"I will never be able to understand your open relationship..." I whispered against her lips.

"That's because you are extremely jealous and possessive." She kissed me again, and she pushed me so that I was lying on the floor. "Tell me something, what do you think your sweet Hermione would do if she found out what you've been doing during the past two weeks?" She sat on top of me.

"She would cut off my head, probably" This time, I was the one that started the kiss.

"It will be fun to meet her at Christmas..." She licked my neck before biting me.

The only thing that allowed me to forget about Hermione for a few seconds was that-to get carried away when Julia drank my blood. She wasn't affected by the bond that could eventually occur if any other vampire bit me, or even if Hermione bit me...

I kissed her hard. I tasted my blood on her lips, and I thrust into her angrily. Julia knew that I wasn't thinking about her. She knew that her lips weren't the ones I was kissing, that I wasn't caressing her body, and she also knew that when I looked at her I didn't see her face… I closed my eyes and imagined that I was with a sweet and fragile human instead of being with a cold and heartless vampire. She was right, I had to return.

As soon as I arrived at Hogwarts, I went directly to the library. Isabel was there, at the entrance. She hadn't stopped protecting Hermione even though I wasn't around. I appeared behind Hermione, but this time, unlike previous occasions, I walked around the table to stand in front of her. She winced when she felt the shadows moving to let me out.

"Draco…" she gasped. Isabel materialized instantly in front of her.

"I don't want to hurt you, English, but if you get closer, I will have to," the Assamite said through clenched teeth. She was clearly angry for not having foreseen this.

"No, Isa, it's okay," Hermione said while she placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is not going to hurt me."

Isabel turned around just enough to look at her, trying to see if I had done something to her.

"Please," she begged.

"Okay." Her body relaxed, but she didn't release her sword's hilt. "I will wait there."

"Where have you been?" she asked immediately.

"In London with some friends," I answered.

"Why did you leave?" She looked at me intently, hoping to find some information in my eyes.

"Because your indifference was killing me. Are you still mad at me?"

"No… Lucian came to speak to me when you weren't here."

For a moment I wished I had my Sire's neck between my hands so that I could twist it. "He explained some things to me."

A cough came from the other side of the bookcase.

"And Isabel also helped… The truth is that I wasn't mad at you, but with everything you represent, with Lucian, with Isabel, with all your responsibilities as a vampire… I was mad at everything and everyone except you." She sighed before whispering, "Mostly, I was mad at myself for missing you so much." She avoided my eyes.

"Honey…" I approached her. Isabel wasn't going to attack me. She was there just because she was curious. "I have also missed you… I couldn't forget about you even if I tried." I lifted her chin so that I could finally kiss her. "Close your eyes and hold your breath."

On too many occasions I had heard her saying that I hadn't given her anything, so I decided to give her the only thing that was important to me, after herself. I hugged her and I entered the Abyss with her in my arms. Immediately, her body tensed against mine when darkness fell over us. For human beings the experience of entering the Abyss is very claustrophobic. There is so much cold, and all they can see is darkness. The demons smelled her, but they didn't approach us, maybe because they respect me or maybe because they remembered my last visit. I didn't care. I crossed the Abyss quickly so that she didn't have to be there longer, and then I appeared with her in my chamber.

"I'm sorry, dear..." I told her. "But I don't think Isabel would have allowed me to go out of the library, so this is the only option... I think that she still thinks that you are not safe with me."

"What happened?" she asked, shivering, still with her eyes closed.

"You have just crossed the Abyss… You can open your eyes now." I kissed her eyelids gently.

"The Abyss…?" She opened her eyes once her feet touched the ground. "Where are we?" she asked while she watched the strange decoration.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets, my refuge inside Hogwarts."

"Your refuge?" Her eyes widened, and she took a few steps back. "But…that means…"

"Yes. I trust you enough to tell you where I lie during the day, Hermione," I assured her. "Sorry I can't offer you something more..."

"You have a bed..." she said, looking into my bedroom. "I thought you would have a coffin."

"I prefer mattresses-they are more comfortable." I smiled.

"Have I told you already that I've missed you a lot?" She looked at me playfully, and my smile widened even more.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hi everyone!**

**What do you think about this chapter? Please, write a review and let me know.**

**Remember, REVIEW = PREVIEW!**

**&%&%&%&% You have to remember that Tony is able to control time, so Tony, Julia, and Draco spent fifteen days traveling from year to year.**

******This is the review of one of the Betas that Edited this chapter:**

**Twilight684: Wow. I don't know what to say other than I really want to slap the hell out of Hermione for acting the way she has. *sigh* I don't blame Draco for going out and doing stuff, and hell if I was him whenever I got back I'd tell her to go fuck herself for being such a stupid bitch . Don't know why she has to act so stupid just because he's a damn vampire. For god's sake she already knew this stuff, or at least she should have!**


	16. Relaxed p1

**AN:**

**English is not my native language, that's why some Beta readers are helping me: Write here your FanFiction name: **Twilight684, Sapphire Leo, Lunarocks14 and Hodgeheg

**REMEMBER, if you want a ****PREVIEW**** of the NEXT CHAPTER before I upload it, write a review, and I will send it to you. The review must be signed so that I can answer it.**

* * *

Hermione and I had our desired reconciliation between the sheets of my bed. She hugged me in a way that none of my previous conquests had ever done-with passion, love and absolute trust. She trusts me completely. When I bit her neck and her blood filled my mouth, I felt an incredible pleasure. I had returned to where I belonged.

"What did I miss?" I asked as I scattered delicate kisses all over her shoulder, our reconciliation had lasted hours and now she was leaning back against my chest panting and gasping for breath. "You said Lucian came to talk with you, what did he say?"

"Well...he explained to me some things that I haven't been able to understand. The most important thing is that he told me that vampires are addictive," she sighed, "I wouldn't have believed what he told me if I hadn't been feeling so bad these past days without you," she shuddered.

"Has it been so bad?" I hugged her tighter.

"Horrible. The worst part were the nights I almost asked Isabel to bite me. I needed that so badly," she admitted as she snuggled close in my arms.

"But you didn't… You didn't ask her that, right?" Deep down I knew that Isa wouldn't have agreed to bite her, but still I was mentally calculating the best way to kill the Assamita in case Hermione had asked Isabel to bite her.

"No, I didn't," she kissed my shoulder sweetly. "What did you do these past few weeks? Lucian said that he didn't know where you were, but I think he didn't want to tell me," she frowned, annoyed with my sire.

"I was with Tony and Julia," I said, not about to tell her the whole truth. "Tony came up with hundreds of ideas so that I could stop thinking too much about the beautiful witch that makes me crazy," I started kissing her shoulder again, "but, unfortunately for Tony, I couldn't properly appreciate all his efforts because I couldn't stop thinking about you." I smiled, remembering his handsome face concentrated on finding something that could make me forget about my witch. "Julia, on the other hand, recognized all the symptoms and she didn't get angry with me even though I was freaking her husband out. She was the one that helped me understand what I'm experiencing and what I'm feeling."

She turned around to look at me.

"I'm afraid you're doomed to have a vampire at your feet for the rest of eternity." I said smiling, "does that bother you?"

"I don't mind if it's you." She craned her neck to kiss my lips, a gesture that made me forget everything I wanted to ask her and concentrate on the sweet taste of her mouth while I stroked her neck, in which I could feel my teeth marks. "I love you," she whispered when we parted for air.

"I love you too, gorgeous," I told her, and it was the first time that I really meant it.

"It is the first time I believe you when you tell me that," she looked at me. "Before, whenever you said those words, it seemed that you said them just because you thought that you had to say them just because I did. You took care of me and you were the perfect boyfriend, however, it felt as if I was in the middle of a perfect dream and I didn't want to wake up."

"That, dear, is because these past days without you have helped me see many things clearly. Until now, I didn't know that I really don't want to be with someone other than you." I smiled to myself. It turned out that actually the only one who had been deceived during our relationship was me-she always knew that I was pretending. "Now tell me if anything interesting happened while I wasn't here," I sighed with resignation.

"Well, Ginny broke up with Harry. It was very difficult for Harry. He didn't understand what was happening, or why Ginny decided to break up with him. I had to tell him something similar to what you told me, that she loved him but that she couldn't stay with him any longer because they wanted different things and because she felt like a caged bird that wanted to be free." She gave me a reproachful look, "And, obviously, I didn't even mention your dear sire. I have to admit that I know that he has being visiting Ginny regularly at nights. I guess that's why Ginny hasn't been seen with any other guy, and since nobody apart from us and Isabel knows that they are sleeping together, Harry doesn't have to see her with another guy.

"I'm happy for the redhead, though I'm sorry for Potter. I guess he will eventually get over her, but he should accept that soon he will start seeing her with other guys because, if I remember correctly, she was a very active little girl when we were in fifth year." I smiled, remembering that even Blaise and I had thought of asking her out, but we didn't for political reasons; it wouldn't look right to go out with a Gryffindor, or even worse, a blood traitor.

"Well, now she is quite controlled thanks to Luc's visits. Zabini has also begun to control himself," she said. "Now he doesn't chase Isabel everywhere and he has regained some of his composure."

"Seriously?" I would have to ask Isa what she did to Blaise, although it was likely that I would discover what she had done as soon as I saw him.

"Ron has started dating Cho Chang," she said. "I nearly killed him when I found him making out with her in a hallway."

"Why?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, he reproached me for being with you when we started dating, and now he goes out with Harry's ex-girlfriend," she looked at me, confused. "Besides, I hated to see happy couples everywhere while you weren't here. I had the stupid idea that they were making fun of me."

"Well, I'm here now, and now we will be the ones giving them envy," I said before kissing her pursed lips affectionately. "It seems that you have been busy in my absence," I chuckled.

"You have also missed a few very interesting classes and two exams," she replied, smiling.

We spent the remainder of afternoon together. I didn't want to leave her for even one minute, but she was human, so we had to leave the chamber so that she could eat something. As we stepped into the hall we met Isabel, who smiled at us. She shook her head a few times as if to say that we had no remedy, but she said nothing; she just joined us on the way to the dining room. Once there, the reactions to my return were immediate.

* * *

**Hi everybody!**

**I'm here again with a new chapter. I just hope you will forgive me for updating a chapter as short as this, but sadly I don't have time to translate a longer chapter right now. I have my _EXAMS_ in less than a month and before that I have some other exams that are also quite important. I'm not sure if I will be able to _UPDATE _another chapter before _MARCH_, but if I do it will be a chapter as short as this one or maybe even shorter. I hope you understand.**

**Anyway, what do you think about the chapter? Did you like it? Draco finally told Hermione that he loves her!**

**Remember, if you write a REVIEW I will answer with the PREVIEW of the next chapter.**

**These are the comments of the Betas that edited this chapter:**

_Twilight684:_ Well glad to see that Draco and Hermione are together and happy again :3 Though I still want to beat the crap out of Hermione for being an idiot about everything in the first place . Seriously, she had no reason to go off over such stupid things in the previous chapters, but whatever… Maybe I just hate it for the fact that I can't stand stupid drama like that ^w^; pisses me off at people way too much lol.

_Sapphire Leo:_ I'm so happy that he FINALLY meant it when he said, "I love you," to Hermione. She deserves someone who really does love her. Although I think that Draco should be honest with her. He needs to be able to trust her, and be honest with her. If he's not honest, then there's no trust. If you don't have trust, there's no relationship...and he needs to tell her things. He loves her, he's got nothing that he needs to hide from her. Anyway, I'm super excited to see where this is going to go. ~Sapphire Leo

_Hodgeheg:_ I knew that Malfoy loved Hermione. ^^ And Ron's dating Cho now? Oh dear... wonder how Harry's taking it.


	17. Relaxed p2

**AN:**

**English is not my native language, that's why some Beta readers are helping me: ****Twilight684**

**REMEMBER, if you want a ****PREVIEW**** of the NEXT CHAPTER before I upload it, write a review, and I will send it to you. The review must be signed so that I can answer it.**

* * *

**(I'm here and it is not March, so I think this is a good surprise, even if it is a short chapter.)**

_As we stepped into the hall we met Isabel, who smiled at us. She shook her head a few times as if to say that we had no remedy, but she said nothing; she just joined us on the way to the dining room. Once there, the reactions to my return were immediate._

* * *

Dumbledore greeted me with a smile from the staff table, Severus glared at me and McGonagall completely ignored me just like the other teachers. After kissing me goodbye, Hermione sat with her friends. I saw that Potter was sitting next to Longbottom and that he barely looked up from his food. I felt sorry for him. He has risked everything, even his life, so that the wizards could live happily in peace and yet he is now completely alone.

His friend is ignoring him, focused on the Asian girl across the table, his ex-girlfriend is lost in her thoughts-probably thinking about my sire although he didn't know it-his best friend has begun to smile again after two weeks of sadness and that was thanks to one of his enemies. I really feel sorry for him.

Isabel walked with me towards the Slytherin table. I guess she was eager to know everything I had done while I was out, but I had no intention of saying anything. However, I was surprised to see that she sat next to Blaise and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I guess that's the reason Blaise is calmer than before, because she is _officially_ with him. I'm not surprised.

I sat next to Isabel and I played with the food on my plate without eating it.

"Excuse me for a minute, Blaise," Isabel said before looking at me. "Where did you go?"

"I was with Tony," I answered vaguely.

"Well, what did that grandpa have to say?" she asked curiously.

"Not much. We talked about history mostly." I couldn't tell her the whole truth in front of the entire Great Hall, so instead of telling her straight out where I was I told her that we had been talking about some places; of course she knew what that meant. "We talked about Imperial Rome, Ancient Greece, Athens, Sparta... You know how he is, he really loves classics."

"Yes, he really loves history. How is Julia?" she continued with the interrogation.

"Lovely, as always. I helped her a little bit with her new greenhouse," I smiled mischievously. "Now she has planted hundreds of orchids."

"She is really good with plants," she took some pumpkin juice. "Nothing interesting has happened here."

"I know, Hermione told me. Are you with Blaise now?"

"Yes, he is a very passionate young man. I can't stay away from him for a long time."

I understand; she has bitten him. That is why he has been looking at me askance since I sat down, he is trying to notice something in my physical appearance that will confirm his suspicious about me being a vampire.

"Well, I guess it's like how I feel about Hermione," I said jokingly.

"No, not even close." She looked at me with a sneer, "Blaise and I get along very well, nothing else." What she wanted to say was "I'm still keeping my mind on my work, he is only a passing entertainment."

* * *

**(AN: please, read the author note when you are finished with the chapter) **

* * *

While I was away from her, Hermione spent her free time with Longbottom and Lovegood because they were the only ones that didn't judge her for being with me. I discovered that the young Longbottom boy was quite friendly when he put aside his shyness and that the sweet Lovegood was an explosion of happiness. It was impossible to spend more than five minutes with her being serious, and a week after my return I got used to spending my free time with them.

One afternoon of October we were sitting under the same tree where I had waited for Hermione after our first night together. As always, she was leaning against me with a book in her hands and Longbottom was helping his girlfriend with an essay for Herbology. It was fun to hear how the blonde girl insisted on trying to convince her boyfriend that there were some plants, of impossible names, that allowed someone to become invisible when eating the berries.

"Luna, darling," Longbottom sighed, about to give up, "I assure you that you can't do the essay about those berries. You have to do it about the topics Professor Sprout told you.

"But I assure you that plant exists," she insisted.

"I don't doubt it, honey," he smiled at her complacently, "but you still can't write the essay about that plant."

"Okay," she huffed and finally started reading the Herbology book that was beside her.

I heard the sound of high heels approaching us, and despite having my eyes closed I could identify the owner of those shoes. Taking into account the slight scent that was becoming stronger with each step, I knew that the owner was furious and that she was going to attack me. I tightened my muscles waiting for her attack. I didn't open my eyes because that would have made her change her mind and she would have chosen a less direct approach to attack me.

Isabel had been telling me for days that I had to train and whenever she had a chance she complained of not being able to have fun. But I didn't think she would fulfill her threat of a surprise attack. I didn't understand what she was thinking when she decided to attack me right at that moment. I would not be able to move those two around, but she didn't seem to care. Most likely that was her main intention: a lesson of self control.

No shadows because it was still early and I couldn't control them, no weapons, my nose didn't detect the smell of steel that she always carried, nothing-just a fight. And of course I would have to control my speed and strength. I hated the Assamita so much at that moment.

I pushed Hermione gently enough to not hurt her just a second before a stone impacted against the tree where my head had been just seconds before. I got up immediately, inwardly cursing myself for not controlling my speed.

Longbottom and Lovegood jumped in surprise. I don't know if they jumped because of the stone or because my reaction.

Isabel stood smiling in front of me, holding another stone in her hand. "You're rusting, English. You have to train a little bit." She forcefully threw the stone at me and I dodged it while I advanced towards her.

"It would be better to train somewhere else, Isa," I whispered. "You don't want to hurt Hermione."

"But it's better here. This way she can enjoy watching how I make you eat dust." She ran quickly towards me and kicked me hard in the chest, forcing me back a little bit. She wasn't holding back at all.

"No way, darling." I stopped her punch before it hit my face and I hit her stomach with all the strength I could muster. "Maybe I will be the one beating you."

"Now you're daydreaming." She turned around and her elbow went straight into my ribs. "But it will be fun to see you try." She captured my neck with her arm, trying to throw me to the ground.

"Why not?" I bent down to grab her by the waistband of her trousers and I threw her over my head. "Do you think that's a good start?"

She landed on her feet, her back to me and I charged against her.

"Not bad." She turned around quickly and stopped my advance with a direct kick to my face.

She threw me against the tree. I spun halfway and pushed myself against the trunk to attack her again, and I wasn't going to hold back this time. I threw a kick against her chest, but she blocked it with her arm and her fist slammed into my shoulder while my knee hit her ribs. Soon we were moving nonstop, fighting with punches, kicks and blocks, completely forgetting the three wizards that were watched our fight with stunned expressions.

* * *

**Hi everybody!**

**I'm here again with a new chapter. I know the chapter is very short but I don't have time right now. As I told you the last chapter, I have my exams this month, but today, my history teacher told us that he put off our history exam, so I decided that since I had some free time I would translate another short chapter.**

_**PD:**_ I'm a little bit sad because the previous chapter got only 5 reviews. I hope this chapter will get some more than 5. I'm sacrificing some of my free time that I could be using to study (and God knows that I need to study) but I know what it is to wait to read a chapter of a story you like and that is why I published this chapter and the one before this, and taking into account that more than 130 people read the last one I don't really like the fact that the previous chapter only got 5 reviews. I don't plan on publishing another chapter until March, but If this chapter gets lots or reviews I will try to publish another chapter in two weeks, even if it is a short one.

* * *

**This is the review of the beta that corrected this chapter:**

Twilight684: Interesting… I don't get why Isabel is fighting him out in the open like that in front of Neville and Luna, but I guess she has her reasons lol. Can't wait to see more, and I'm glad to know you had some free time for this. I know how bad exams can be so it's good to have some time to yourself for a while.


	18. Relaxed p3

**AN:**

**English is not my native language, that's why some Beta readers are helping me: ****Sapphire Leo; ****Drawing On Converse; ****Twilight684**

**REMEMBER, if you want a ****PREVIEW**** of the NEXT CHAPTER before I upload it, write a review, and I will send it to you. The review must be signed so that I can answer it.**

* * *

_She threw me against the tree. I spun halfway and pushed myself against the trunk to attack her again, and I wasn't going to hold back this time. I threw a kick against her chest, but she blocked it with her arm and her fist slammed into my shoulder while my knee hit her ribs. Soon we were moving non stop, fighting with punches, kicks and blocks; completely forgetting the three wizards that were watched our fight with stunned expressions._

* * *

For a moment I managed to throw her flat to the ground, but when I sat on her back she had already figured out the best way to get rid of me. She raised her legs so that she grabbed me by my neck and she pushed me upwards just enough so that she could slide like a snake beneath me. As soon as she released my neck and got up she ran towards me, kicking my head continuously.

She was totally focused on trying to destroy my face or trying to break any type of concentration I could have at the moment. I didn't stop to think about which of them was she thinking about while she kicked me hard. I managed to block her last kick with my arm and I kicked her leg very hard just before I buried my elbow in her chest.

She grabbed me by my arm and threw me to the ground and she immediately sat over me, choking me with her thighs. I realize that sometimes I forget that I don't need to breathe anymore.

As soon as I stopped trying to get rid of her legs, and I stopped thinking about the countless punches she was throwing at me, I remembered I had legs and I started using them to throw kick after kick against her back. Since that was not very useful, I decided to use the same trick she had used before. I grabbed her neck between my ankles and I threw her forcefully away, finally managing to stand in one leap.

"So much fucking is softening you, Draco," she said while throwing me back against the tree with all her strength.

"Same to you, Isa." I flexed my legs so that I could gather more strength to throw her to the ground. "It seems that Blaise is stealing all your strength." I didn't give her time to recover before I buried my elbow into her stomach, and I turned around and my fist impacted against her beautiful face.

"Not as much as you would like." She blocked my next punch with her arm and immediately her leg hit the left side of my head. "You, sadly, cannot say the same... Herms will be the death of you." She started kicking and punching me continuously, and so fast that I could hardly avoid her. "You aren't focused on the fight and that's because you can't stop thinking about her."

"I'm sorry," I said without feeling it just before hitting her on her chin, throwing her backwards a few feet. "I guess it's hard to know that you're no longer the only one who takes my breath away," I joked before attacking her again.

"Wow, now I can say that you are definitely daydreaming." She took a step back in order to dodge one of my kicks, which was aimed to her ribs. "I would never be interested in someone as pale and skinny as you." She kicked me behind my knees and knocked me down. "Just admit it," she straddled me, discharging a punch on my face, "I won."

"Not yet." I avoided her nest next punch and I managed to get rid of her, standing up immediately, facing her once again. "I think that today neither of us is going to win." I blocked her kick with one arm and grabbed her leg with my other hand, but she freed herself by immediately kicking my arm in the process. She then jumped backwards and landed just a few feet away from my position, close enough to kick me in my face.

"Today you are determined to win, aren't you?" I bent down, dodging her punch while I kicked her legs, knocking her down.

"Well, you are determined to make me look like a fool in front of my girlfriend, so we are even." I sat on top of her so that she couldn't move. "Please…"

"Okay." She kissed the tip of my nose caringly, "You have won," she said reluctantly. "But you know that I would have won."

"Of course." I stepped back, helping her stand up in the process, "I think that now we owe them an explanation," I said when I noticed the faces of disbelief on Longbottom and Lovegood. I have to admit that while I fought with Isabel I totally forgot about their presence.

"Next time we should sell tickets," she said between laughs. "I will let you explain everything," she said as she kissed my cheek and started running towards the castle, surely to find Blaise. Traitor.

"I'm sorry for what just happened." I approached them while I tried to wipe out the dust of my clothes, which were partially destroyed. I will have to change clothes before going to dinner. "But Isa loves to play once in a while." I shrugged as if what just happened was the most normal thing in the world.

"Play?" Longbottom managed to say. "You call that 'play'?"

"Yes, it's some sort of a game." I smiled. "We didn't hurt each other, though maybe tomorrow we will have a bruise but nothing more."

"Your clothes disagree with you," Lovegood stressed.

"Yes, but that's because I fell a lot of times," I tried to explain the destroyed situation of my clothes.

"If you say so," she accepted skeptically.

"Can we go to the dining room?" Hermione asked, breaking the tension of the moment. "I'm hungry," she said while she started walking towards the castle with a small smile in her face.

"Malfoy." Lovegood stopped me. "Over the summer, were you in a relationship with that girl?" she asked me in a whisper.

"No. Why are you asking me that?" I asked her curiously.

"Because the way you two moved around each other during that fight tells me that you know her very, very well, and that she also knows you in the same way."

"She is not my type; we're just friends." I shrugged. "But it is a game that we both love," I said with a smile.

If I'm honest, it's something normal if everyone starts thinking that I had some kind of affair or relationship with Isabel. She is a very beautiful woman, she is almost as tall as me, she has a very attractive body that can be seen through the skinny clothes she always wears, she has long black hair that reaches her waist, a mischievous smile and olive green eyes. Yes, I can understand if people don't believe that we are just friends, especially if they see us fighting.

I have spent 20 years of my life fighting constantly with her, and because of that I know every inch of her body almost as good as I know Hermione's. But it doesn't matter, she is not Hermione and she will never be anything like her. What I'm trying to say is that she is not my type.

Another thing that occurred while I was away was that they had decided what costumes we would wear to the Halloween party. I don't even understand how Isabel could agree to their choice. Ginevra said that Luc didn't allow her to buy a costume because he said that he would be honored to lend her one. Ginevra was very happy with that option, on the other hand, I was a little bit worried about what my sire would choose. She could end up wearing a dominatrix costume or going as the incarnation of purity. When they told me their decision I thought that they were kidding, but they weren't. In my opinion our costume wasn't an easy one and I wasn't sure if we would be able to make it believable.

"Are you seriously telling me that we are going to dress up as vampires?" I asked Isabel while we studied in Gryffindor's common room.

"Why not?" she shrugged. "It's Halloween."

"I'll go disguised as a damsel in distress," Hermione said without looking up from the book she was reading.

"It suits you too well," I groaned beside her. "Maybe we can complete your costume with a bite on your neck so that it's more realistic," I said sarcastically. I didn't like the idea of walking around the castle with my fangs exposed.

"It would be nice..." she said looking at me with lust in her brown eyes. "Will you be the one biting me, or do I have to ask Isabel?"

I didn't take her question into account; what I took into account was the look she was sending me, which was daring me to say no. "I will be the one doing it. Isa can bite Blaise's neck and that way you two will match with our... costumes," I said with a frown.

"You are no fun," Isabel protested behind me. "Why do you have to study so much?" she asked a little bit later. "You both know all those books by heart, so I don't really understand why you insist on reading them again and again."

"So that we can know them better," Hermione answered, trying to hide her amused smile.

"You will not need anything like that." She took the book I was holding and decided to sit next to me. "Poisons and Antidotes: How to Use and Detect Them," she read the title. "Why are you reading this? Those poisons can't affect you any longer." She looked at me, confused.

"It doesn't matter. I have an exam on them next week and I want to know everything about them, thank you." I recovered my book. "Why don't you go and help Blaise with his studies? I'm sure that he will appreciate it," I told her.

"You're a fucking nerd," she grumbled as she stood up. "You should pay a little more attention to your training because, since I forced you to train with me the other day, I wanted to continue where we left it." She looked at me longingly. "You owe me a rematch."

"Once I finish with this we can go into the forest for a while and you can kick my ass as much as you want," I said, knowing that she wouldn't let it go. "Somewhere where we can fight without witnesses so that I don't have to give stupid explanations once we're finished-if it's possible."

"Okay... Ah, before I forget, Blaise told me that there is a visit to Hogsmeade this weekend. What's that?"

"Hogsmeade is the town that's near the castle. You won't like it."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because it's a town full of wizards. There is not a single muggle there."

As I had guessed, she snorted at that. "Are you going?" she asked Hermione with interest.

"I have to go because I have to buy a new book, some quills to replace the ones I have now, and some other supplies that I need for classes. And maybe I'll stop by the Three Broomsticks so I can drink a butterbeer with my friends," Hermione listed. "I should also find something to wear with my costume. What do you think I should buy?"

"Even if you decide to wear a bag, this idiot will keep thinking that you're the most beautiful being in the universe," she protested, pointing at me. "A simple dress, preferably a white one and strapless," she added thoughtfully. "That way we will be able to paint it with red and it will appear that you had a severe loss of blood," she said, smiling. "Are you going with her?" She looked at me pleadingly.

"No, I will stay inside the castle," I answered, pleased with myself. "You will have to go shopping with her while I stay in my chamber to rest."

"You don't have any idea how much I hate you sometimes," she murmured as she left the common room.

"Why don't you come with me? That way she can be the one resting," Hermione asked me. "I don't want to go shopping in Hogsmeade with a grumbling assassin."

"Even if I go with you she will go too. She doesn't trust that I can protect you." I shuddered. "This way I can rest a little bit."

"Why don't both of you rest while I go shopping alone?" she suggested.

"Alone? In a town without any protection? No way." I smiled mischievously.

"Okay, then you are coming with me. You can rest some other time." She stuck out her tongue at me.

"You are a cruel woman!" I kissed her, playing with her tongue. Her book fell to the floor from her lap when she turned around to put her arms around my neck. I picked her up and sat her on my lap without breaking our kiss.

"Please! Can you do us a favor? Get a room!" Ginerva protested behind us.

"She's jealous..." I said against Hermione's lips before smiling lasciviously, "but I agree. Let's go to your bedroom."

One night, while I was devoting myself to counting every freckle on Hermione's back with my kisses, the moment I had feared and expected arrived; she asked me to promise something...

"Draco, can I ask you to promise me something?" she whispered against the pillow.

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean that I will promise you what you want. You are supposed to trust me," I said, approaching her ear and nibbling her earlobe.

"I know I can trust you, but I don't know if I can trust that you will answer truthfully. If I ask you one thing that I have been wanting to ask you since you returned…" She turned around to look at me. "It really doesn't matter if you promise to tell the truth... I'm pretty sure I can tell if you are lying or not, and that's because I'm sure I already know the answer to my question."

"If you already know the answer, why do you want to ask me the question?" I smiled.

"Because I need to know it for sure, because I need to hear the answer from you," she said with a frown.

"Okay, you can ask me." I sighed, resting my head in my hands.

"Did you sleep with other women while you were away?"

Straight to the point. She knows the answer, she knows that I had sex with others, she also knows that I will be lying if I answer no, and if that's the case she will stop trusting me. But if the answer is yes, surely she will stop being intimate with me. That's a lovely dilemma, especially taking into account that it is taking place just after making love with her and just before doing it once again. She has absolutely no sense of timing.

"What would happen if I say yes?" I replied with another question. "You don't know the real reasons of why I did it, not that it matters much anymore, because I'm back and I'm here with you, right?"

"I need to know it, Draco. You haven't answered any of my questions."

"Yes." It's best to go straight to the point. "After a week watching you ignore me, treat me indifferently...I admit that I needed some sort of exorcism. I wanted to erase you from my mind, my mouth and my memory." I sighed resignedly, "That's why I went to Tony's house. If you need an orgy, he is your guy. He is very good at organizing them. The only problems is that I have to keep him far away so that he doesn't feel tempted by my ass."

She looked at me in confusion.

"It seems that I'm still innocent enough for him to feel the impulse to corrupt or even rape me, something that is not easy because, thanks to Isabel's training, I'm capable of ripping him apart; but then I would have to endure Julia's fury... I don't want to fight against an army of zombies." I looked at her, "The thing is that, yes, I devoted myself to fuck every woman who crossed my path, including Julia." I slumped back against the bed, "Is now when you try to drive a stake through my heart?"

"No. As you said before, you're back and you're with me." She leaned on her elbow to look at me straight in the eye. "But I needed to know." Her face wore a sadness that made me fall apart.

"They meant nothing, Hermione…" I caressed her cheek, "nothing at all."

"Not even Julia?" she asked quietly.

"Not even her. They were only bodies… Simple silicone dolls. You can't feel threatened by some Barbie Dolls made of silicone, right?"

"I still don't understand why you did it," she whispered.

"Because I was an immature idiot and I hadn't realized how much I love you, and because I was so stupid that I believed that if I sleep with many women I would manage to erase you from my heart," I said, trying to show her how little they had meant to me. "You are not even a little angry? You know that I would rather if you get angry than being like this..." I took her face tenderly in my hands. "Are you sure that you don't want to hit me or something similar?"

"No." She looked at me with tears in her beautiful brown eyes. "I don't want to do that..." I wiped a tear with my thumb.

"Kiss me, please, Draco. Show me that they didn't mean anything to you."

I fulfilled her wish. I kissed her, and I tried to show her everything that my dead heart felt in that kiss.

"I believe you," she said when she caught her breath. "But, please, promise me that you will not do it again."

"That's easy. I will not leave you again," I said with a smile.

* * *

**Hi everybody!**

**I'm here again with a new chapter. Thanks for being so patient with me, I really appreciate it. **

**Did you like the chapter? I hope so. What do you think about the costume choice? And about Draco and Hermione's last conversation? **

**I don't know when I will update the next chapter, but it will be before the end of the month.**

**Remember, REVIEW = PREVIEW!**

* * *

**This are the reviews of the Betas that corrected this chapter:**

It was really good. I'm excited for the Halloween party.~Sapphire Leo

Hi! I really loved the fight scene at the beginning! ~Drawing On Converse

Twilight684: That was interesting. The fight scene was pretty good, and I'm a little curious about this Halloween party now, and I'm proud of Hermione for not getting bitchy with Draco for what he did while he was gone. I mean it was her fault anyways so she really couldn't say anything. Anyways I'll be waiting for the next chapter.


	19. Halloween p1

**AN:**

**English is not my native language, that's why a Beta reader is helping me: **Twilight684

**REMEMBER, if you want a ****PREVIEW**** of the NEXT CHAPTER before I upload it, write a review, and I will send it to you. The review must be signed so that I can answer it.**

* * *

.

.:. Halloween .:.

.

Halloween. Tonight is the big party. I guess that in the end, walking around the castle with my fangs exposed will not be as bad as I had thought at the beginning. I mean nobody is going to think that my fangs are real because, let's be honest, the vampires they have learned about during DADA classes are not real. The only ones that will know that our fangs are real will be Hermione, Blaise and Ginevra, basically because they are all currently sleeping with a vampire, the same vampires that will be their dates during the famous Halloween Ball.

That morning Hermione woke up early without my help and she immediately kicked me out of the bedroom so that she could get ready. I ran into Isabel on the door's landing and I looked at her, totally stunned. She shrugged and went into the room, closing the door in my face. Women. Even if they live for centuries they keep going crazy whenever they need to get ready for something.

On my way to the common room I could see that chaos had taken over the Gryffindor tower as dozens of girls ran down the stairs so that they could be the first to reach the bathrooms, the guys simply trying to ignore them just like me. Ginerva, however, jumped on me, seizing me by the collar of my jacket and screaming like a banshee.

"Where is he? Where is Lucian?" Her eyes were like that of a really insane person and I didn't know if it was because of the withdrawal symptoms or because she had drunk too much caffeine.

"Excuse me?" I loosened her grip around my neck and I placed her carefully on the floor. "Why are you expecting me to know his whereabouts?"

"Well…he is your...that, right?" At least she didn't say it out loud.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that he has to tell me where he is. Can I ask you why are you so desperate to find him right now?" I tried to find out if there was any excess of any substance or potion in her blood, but I didn't detect anything. "If you need, well… If it is very urgent, I can please you."

"That's the only thing you can think of?" she shouted furiously. "I only need my costume."

Right. Now I understand, he told her that he would bring the costume.

"How the hell does he think that I can get ready if I don't even know what my costume is?!"

"Calm down," I replied seriously. "I will get your costume for you, okay?" _I will do anything so that you stop shouting,_ I added to myself.

"Thank you," she said while she hugged me. "You're a sweetheart. Sorry for thinking that you're a pervert."

"I remind you that Lucian is the pervert, not me. I only thought that you needed a little bite," I smiled before kissing her neck lovingly, without any type of lust. "That's what I get when I offer to soothe your needs."

"No, thanks. I prefer Luc or Isa." She kissed my cheek, "It's not that I don't like you, but I don't want Herms to get mad at me… You don't know how she is when she gets angry," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I can get an idea," I said with a smile. They often forgot that before we started being a couple together, that anger was always directed at me...

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go and get my costume. Go!" she shouted again.

"But there is still plenty of time before you have to start worrying about getting ready!" I protested.

"Do you honestly believe that I can get ready so fast?" She looked at me, once again looking like a Banshee. "In case you haven't noticed, in this tower, there is not one bathroom per person-we share them! It's impossible for all of us to be ready in time if we all have to wait our turn."

"If that's the only problem you can use my old bedroom. It has a private bathroom," I offered.

"Spending so much time with Hermione has affected your brain, hasn't it? Did you just tell me that you want me to go into that nest of vipers without carrying a squad of bodyguards? Isa survives because she is with Zabini... I'm sure that your old housemates would be able to beat anyone...including Isa."

"I doubt it, but you gave me an idea. Blaise will escort you. I'll go get your costume and you'll have a bath for yourself," I said while I grabbed her by her arm and I started pulling her out of that madhouse.

"I haven't agreed," she said, trying to get rid of my grip.

"I don't care." I didn't want to waste any time, so I picked her up in my arms and I crossed the portrait.

Ginerva protested all the way from the tower to the dining room, saying that my bedroom would not have anything she would need while she listed a long list of ingredients, cosmetics and hundreds of other things. Every now and then, when she remembered another thing she needed, she punched me on my back, controlling her strength to avoid getting hurt. Once she remembered that I didn't feel any of her punches she gave up. When we reached the Great Hall I walked straight towards Blaise, who was seated at the Slytherin table eating his breakfast with Crabe and Goyle.

"Well, as I see that you have already finished eating breakfast-and taking into account that I haven't asked you anything lately..." I seated Ginerva on the table in front of Blaise, "I have a little job for you. Take her to my old room in Slytherin and give her anything she asks until I come back and I give you more instructions."

"Hey, I'm not your pet!" Ginerva protested while she tried to stand up, but Blaise understood my orders perfectly and he took Ginerva in his arms before placing her in his lap. "You can't leave me here with these three, I'm not a piece of furniture!"

"Do you want me to go get your costume or not?" I asked her, smiling, and she nodded. "Okay, but you have to be a good girl and go to my old bedroom."

I quickly left the Great Hall, but Potter's expression caught my eye. He was really sunk by what he had just seen. I guess that it's not very nice to see your ex-girlfriend being treated in that way. Well at least he had seen her protesting...at the beginning. I can imagine what he must be thinking. The mere thought of someone treating Hermione in a disrespectful manner… I would kill whoever dared to treat her disrespectfully, and no one would be able to stop me.

I walked into the first empty classroom I found and with a wave of my hand I closed all the blinds. When there was nothing but darkness I entered the Abyss. This time the demons behaved very strangely, and when I left the Abyss I had a letter in my pocket addressed to Hermione. Her name was written on the envelope with an ancient and complicated calligraphy. I turned around, trying to find who had been the one that put it in my jacket's pocket, but I didn't find out anything because their deformed faces were completely expressionless.

"Lucian?"

I called Lucian from the lobby of the castle. There was no answer. I ventured down the stairs since there was a possibility that he was in his bedroom, but it would be strange. The walls of Lucian's castle are so thick that almost all sounds are mixed and it's impossible to detect where he is even when listening to his steps or even his breathing.

When I reached the hall of the first floor I found something that reminded me of the last summers I spent in Lucian's company. Felicia was running down the hall, her face brightened with a big smile as soon as she saw me and she jumped into my arms. I'm glad no one can see me now. How can I explain to Hermione that a beautiful young girl is in my arms? As if she were to believe me.

"Are you here to play with us, Draco?" she asked before kissing me full on my mouth as greeting.

* * *

.

**Hi everybody!**

**I'm here again with a new chapter. I know it is short but I'm on vacation in a place where I don't have intenet all the time.**

**What do you think? Did you like it? Write a review and let me know XD**

**REVIEW = PREVIEW**

**REVIEW = PREVIEW**

.

**This is the review of the beta that corrected this chapter: **

Twilight684: Ok, really curious as to who the hell this weird chick is and what's up with Draco getting a letter addressed to Hermione. Can't wait to see what happens next. :3


	20. Halloween p2

**AN:**

**English is not my native language, that's why some Beta readers are helping me****: **Twilight684

**REMEMBER, if you want a ****PREVIEW**** of the NEXT CHAPTER before I upload it, write a review, and I will send it to you. The review must be signed so that I can answer it.**

* * *

.

**THIS ISN'T a new chapter, it is the same one I published on Sunday, but one of my betas did some little changes after I published it so that's why I have decided to replace the last "version" with the newest one... **

* * *

**.**

**.:. Halloween Part 2 .:.**

**.**

_When I reached the hall of the first floor I found something that reminded me of the last summers I spent in Lucian's company. Felicia was running down the hall, her face brightened with a big smile as soon as she saw me and she jumped into my arms. I'm glad no one can see me now. How can I explain to Hermione that a beautiful young girl is in my arms? As if she were to believe me._

_"Are you here to play with us, Draco?" she asked before kissing me full on my mouth as greeting._

* * *

"No, darling. I'm not going to stay here for long, I'm just here to speak with Lucian," I set her on the ground "What are you playing?"

"We are playing hide and seek." She pouted before caressing my chest. "Why don't you play with us? Come on." She took my hand between her little ones and tried to move me. "You know that you are my favorite chaser in this game."

"I know, beautiful." What kind of man could say no to a girl as sweet as Felicia? Obviously a man in love that doesn't want to have problems with his girlfriend. "But I don't play hide and seek anymore. I am with someone now and she would not take it well."

"She will not find out." She looked at me with those big blue eyes of hers and I looked at the ceiling.

"Yes, she would find out because I would tell her," I sighed. "Please, tell me where Lucian is," I said seriously.

"In his bedroom," she shrugged. "With Marcia and Cat," she added.

"So that's why he hasn't given Ginevra her costume," I realized. "Do you know something about that?"

"Ah, yes. The costume is in my bedroom," she said, holding my hand again.

"I'm serious, Felicia," I stopped her. "I'm not going to do anything with you."

"Okay, Draco, I understood that the first time. You don't have to say it again." She rolled her eyes. "The costume is in my bedroom because it is mine. When Lucian came the other day he decided that mine was the one he wanted Ginevra to wear. Besides, the costume doesn't need to be mended…" She smiled seductively. "We have the same size." And I'm sure that is something that Lucian has thoroughly verified.

"Okay, I will wait downstairs," I said, letting go of her hand, and she looked at me reproachfully. "I am not going into a bedroom alone with you ever again, Feli… You are a very big temptation." I sighed when I looked at her inviting lips, at her white and perfect neck... "Being in love is definitely a torture," I muttered under my breath. "Hurry up, please. Ginevra is freaking out because she doesn't even know what her costume is." And if she is going to wear one of Felicia's costumes, I am sure she is going to be very surprised. I still remember the last time we played dress up.

That last time Felicia was fourteen and her cousins, although they prefer to be called sisters, had brought her to the castle for the first time so that she could meet uncle Lucian. Cat, Marcia and Deirdre had already been there. They couldn't meet Lucian until they meet certain requirements, but they were completely content with that. Their husbands didn't know anything about this holiday, though their mothers did because they had done the same when they were younger. Every year they spent at least one month with Lucian, normally during the summer, but sometimes they also came during some important holiday-Christmas and birthdays.

When I saw Felicia in a schoolgirl costume she provoked something in me, nostalgia washed over me when I remembered the sweet girls I had met during my previous years at Hogwarts, and her body, full of vitality, drove me crazy. I still remember how bad I felt that day knowing that that night she would stop being a sweet and innocent girl. That day they also played hide and seek and obviously Lucian found her. When she came out of his chamber the next morning she wasn't as innocent as before anymore, and I wanted to kill him. That was the first time I argued with my sire, but he was right; he was the best one to initiate her. After that I noticed how much he loved his family. He can't stand the idea of someone hurting his nieces and he cares a lot about them.

Then I also noticed that Felicia was still an innocent girl, but in her own way. Her sisters had entered into my bedroom more than once, but she had never done that until one day I found her there. She was looking at me in the same way she looks at me now. Her big blue eyes were full of innocence while her little body was only covered with the thin sheet of my bed. When she saw that I wasn't moving from the doorframe, she got out of my bed and walked towards me, the sheet falling to the floor. When she reached my position she took my face between her little hands and kissed me with her soft pink lips...

Luckily for my sanity, Felicia suddenly appeared in front of me carrying a big box. I stopped remembering my times with her and I tried to ignore her pleas as I kissed her once and then left the castle. I guess she will search for Lucian. I am glad for the fact that inside the Abyss the temperature is always very cold. I needed that in order to short out my thoughts before meeting Ginevra.

When I entered Slytherin's common room I smiled slightly. Slytherin's common room was filled with calm, the total opposite of the noisy atmosphere of Gryffindor's common room. I guess that the redhead was right-all of our bedrooms have private bathrooms so girls don't have to worry about getting ready in time.

Crabbe and Goyle were outside the door and they nodded at me when I walked past them and inside my old bedroom. I was a little surprised by what I found inside-Blaise and Ginevra were playing chess. I think that was the first time I saw Blaise doing something that required him to use his brain so much in the company of a girl. Ginevra stood up immediately and ran towards me. She took the big box from my arms and walked with it towards the bed. When she opened the box and looked inside she found a note that was addressed to me. There were only two words there: Help her.

Any question we could have had about the content of the note was answered as soon as Ginevra opened the box and pulled a corset out of the box. There were also a pair of boots with very high heels and a very odd skirt. The costume was a period riding gear and was completely red. When I saw the cape I realized that she was going to dress up as Little Red Riding Hood. Blaise and I looked at each other and I know that we were thinking the same thing-she was going to be the envy of almost all of Hogwarts's feminine population.

"Well, it is clear that I will need help with this." She looked at us. "Thank you, Blaise, but you can go now. Draco will help me."

"I can also help," Blaise protested. I am sure he was eager to help her with the corset...but not putting it on.

"Thank you, but Draco's help will be enough," she said while she smiled at him and walked him to the door. "Okay. What do I have to do first?" she asked, looking at me nervously.

"Eat something. I don't think you will be able to eat anything once you are wearing that. Take a shower, brush your hair, put on some make up, then put on the lingerie that came in the other box and then put on those boots. When you are finished call a house elf and tell her or him that you are looking for me." I pointed towards the little bell that was beside my bed. "If you ring the bell an elf will come. You can ask him for whatever you need and he will bring it to you," I said while I opened the door. "I'm sure you don't want me to stay here while you do all those things, right?" I closed the door after winking at her.

When I exited my old bedroom I found Blaise looking at me. He was breaking out in a cold sweat. I told Crabbe and Goyle that nobody could enter my old bedroom. After speaking with them I grabbed Blaise and I exited the Slytherin's common room. We walked until we reached the front steps of the castle, once there he managed to speak without letting his voice tremble.

"Where the hell did you get that costume?" he asked in astonishment.

"Well, her lover has a very complex taste," I said smiling.

"Your... He was the one who bought that?" he stuttered.

"Yes, the person who bought that is the same person that turned me into a vampire-my sire, her lover," I repeated so that he wouldn't forget that tiny detail. I don't think Lucian would be very happy if someone, apart from me, played with his new conquest.

"How are you doing? No one would be able to say just by looking at you that you are...well, you know."

I thought that the fact that he avoided naming anything related with my new condition was funny.

"I am good, thank you for asking. How are you and Isabel doing?" I asked.

"Good, good... She surprised me when she...well, you know..."

"When she bit you?" I finished the sentence for him without trying to hide my smile. "Come on, Blaise. When did you become such a timid guy? I recall that we used to tell each other everything regarding our conquests. I'm not saying that we should talk as we did before, I would never talk about Hermione like we did other girls, but that doesn't mean that we can't talk frankly."

"Yeah, that's the thing…" he snorted and then he finally let go of everything he had been holding inside himself. "Damn it, Draco! Why the hell didn't you tell us anything?! Why have you been messing around with the mudblood?"

The way I looked at him was warning enough for him to know that was the last time he was allowed to call Hermione by that derogatory name.

"I didn't choose it, Blaise. It is not an easy thing to explain. It is not the same thing you have with Isabel or what Lucian has with Ginevra, it is something much bigger than that..." It's not easy to explain how I feel when I look at Hermione and she looks at me with those big eyes of her, those same eyes that hold an unconditional love whenever she looks at me. "Let's say that she is what I always needed and I didn't know that it was right there, always within my reach."

"Okay, so what you are trying to tell me is that you are madly in love with her, right?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah, totally," I laughed.

"You are still you," he said after a moment.

"The only things that have changed are my diet and some other things, but I am still me... A little bit older, a little bit stronger, and far more dangerous than before," I said while turning to look at him. "Aren't you afraid of being alone with a vampire?"

"No," he laughed. "The vampire with whom I sleep told me that you feed regularly from animals, so I guess that I don't have to worry about you biting me or something like that."

"Not only that, Blaise. I want to think that you are still my friend," I said seriously.

"Of course, Draco. I admit that at the beginning I was mad at you. I didn't know what was wrong with you. You were acting so strange and you didn't want to hang out with us. It was very confusing"

"I didn't want to hurt any of you. It was the first time I was surrounded by so many humans since the day I woke up being what I am now. I was afraid I would end up following my instincts and bite you, and there was also the possibility that I would break some of your bones by accident just because I couldn't control my strength."

"When Isabel told me what was happening I got mad again, but you weren't here, so I couldn't beat you in order to vent." He stopped talking and looked at me, afraid of my reaction.

"As if you could, right?"

"Well, at least I would have shouted at you."

"I deserved it, but you have to realize that my secret is not something everybody should know. I have to try to keep a semblance of normalcy. I would have problems if everybody discovers what I am."

"I haven't told anyone."

"I know. Besides, I could do a lot of things so that you can't tell anyone, but I know it is not necessary." We stopped near the lake and sat on top of a trunk. "Do you have your victim costume ready?"

"Of course. I will wear a simple tux laced with some red paint. Besides, I don't like that tux very much. And you? Do you have your costume ready?"

"Yes, the only thing I have to do is wear a tux and show my fangs." I shrugged. "Women turn the simplest thing into something complicated, don't you think so?

"I can't wait to see Isabel's costume…" He hid his face between his hands. "I don't think I will survive tonight's party. I'm sure I will be dead before midnight; the guys are going to kill me as soon as I enter the Great Hall with Isabel."

"Isabel is not going to disappoint you, Blaise. I am sure she will wear something long enough so that it is not indecent, but short enough so that it is a sinful costume." I patted his back gently, trying to comfort him.

"As I have said before, I will be dead before midnight."

We stayed there, chatting for a while before returning to the castle, laughing at the various nonsense that had passed through his mind before he learned the truth and the multitude of stupid theories my housemates had invented-some of which being really fascinating. I stayed with him while he ate, until an elf came looking for me to tell me that Ginevra was ready to put on her costume.

She had done everything I had told her to do. She was waiting, wearing only the lingerie and the boots. I found it charming that she blushed when I entered the bedroom and that she tried to cover herself with the cape. I smiled at her while I kindly caressed her cheek. Dressed like that, she was the fantasy of every man. But I could think only about Hermione, so I kissed her knuckles once in order to calm her. I knelt in front of her and I started tying the boots at and inhuman pace.

When I finished tying the boots around her ankles I helped her put on the leather tights. After that I finished tying the boots over the tights. The leather leggings were very tight and reached above her knees. Those boots were the dream of every person with a fetish, and they had obviously been chosen by my sire.

The next thing I helped her with was the skirt. The skirt had to be carefully placed over the tights so that the leather leggings could be seen under it. Finally, I helped her with the corset. I made sure that she could breathe before I started tying the strings of the corset. It was obvious she wouldn't have been able to dress herself with all those cords and strings without help. However, asking a man-in my case a vampire-to help her dress up instead of helping her undress was a very cruel thing. It didn't matter if the man-or vampire-was in love or not, it was still a cruelty.

When I finished tying the corset's last string I spun her around in order to admire the final effect of the costume. She looked magnificent. When you looked at her the first thing you noticed were the high heels of the boots that went up her legs. Then you noticed her leather-clad thighs and, finally, if you looked up you noticed the corset and the freckled white skin that adorned it. It looked as if someone had sprinkled wine on those perfect breasts, which were raised and imprisoned by the corset.

"You look magnificent, Ginevra," I told her, being careful when I spoke so that she didn't notice what her appearance was doing to me. "I would ask you to save me a dance tonight, but I don't think Hermione would take it well," I said, raising an eyebrow and letting her know that I wasn't speaking about a dance at the dance floor.

"I think I can save you a dance," she said while she walked towards me in those deadly heels. "But you will have to keep you hands to yourself. Don't even think that you are allowed to take advantage of me just because you helped me get ready." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know where each thing had to go?"

"I don't think that's something you need to know. You look really good, Ginevra."

"Draco? Why do you always call me Ginevra instead of Ginny?" she asked curiously.

"Because Ginny is not a proper name to call a woman such as you. Ginny is a childish nickname." I kissed her hand before opening the door. "I'm going to dress up. I'm guessing Lucian will arrive very soon, so I will tell Crabbe and Goyle that your date will arrive by a portkey so that they don't suspect anything."

She nodded while she looked at herself in the full body mirror that was located in the closet.

While I closed the door of my old bedroom I smelled a sweet scent and I immediately knew that Crabbe and Goyle were not alone. I turned around to find Pansy looking at me. Her black hair framed her face while she looked at me with those eyes that held so much hatred. Before I changed I always feared that hatred that she keep inside of her, but now I wasn't afraid anymore.

I stood to my full height and I began to smile slightly again when I looked closely at her appearance. She was wearing a golden top and a skirt of the same color, her arms were full of bracelets and her chest was covered with a big blue necklace: she was definitely dressed as Cleopatra. She looked good, but she couldn't compete with the leather goddess that was still in my bedroom.

"What do you want, Pansy?" I asked sharply.

.:.:.

* * *

**Hi everyone! **

**I have finally finished with my third term exams so I managed to translate this chapter XD As you can see it is longer than the previous ones… Sadly, now I have to study to "Selectividad" (some very important exams that will determine that career I will be able to do, everything depends on the grade I get), so I don't know when I will update the next chapter, but don't worry, I will not keep you waiting as long as you have waited to read this chapter. There will be a new chapter, even if it is a short one, in less than one month ;D. **

**Anyways, what do you think about this chapter? Did you like it? **

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEW XD**

**REVIEWS**

* * *

**Here is the reviews of the Betas that edited this chapter. **

**Twilight684: **Another good chapter :3 Really got me curious as to what Pansy could possibly want now though, so I hope I'll be finding that out soon.

**Flawsmadebeautiful:** A very good chapter as usual. I can't wait for the next! I wonder why Pansy is there and if she's up to no good. :)


End file.
